Until Death, Do We Part?
by Klarey
Summary: Rosette has unleashed Chrono. A demon who is plotting to overthrow Pandemonium with his brother, Aion. Can Rosette stop him or does she love him too much to even save mankind?
1. Pilot

**_A/N_: **_Hello! Hello! As some of you may already know, I am Secret-Crusader, or SC. And some of you might already know, I got kicked off Fanfiction. Yep. Oh, well. I'm back, and I have this story all planed out! Yes…my plans for World Domination are well under way…I mean…just read the stupid story!_

_**Disclaimer:** I'd be so happy if I owned Chrono Crusade, but I don't...Moriyama does..._

_

* * *

_

_When I was young, I used to think the world was supposed to be a place withholding eternal happiness and nothing bad or evil ever came into it..._

_I didn't know how wrong I was._

_My eleven-year-old brother told me about my parents once. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was gone long before that. I didn't think much of them since I've grown up to think of Joshua being my parent or if you prefer; my official guardian. Mother's last words were directed to Joshua while she weakly gave me to my older brother, "Joshua...you've been a good boy...your whole life...I know you'll grow up to be a...wonderful man...and have a lovely family...but...I need you...to take good...care...of Rosette for me..." Her eyes closed and Joshua knew that she was gone forever. Joshua did what mother requested of him though. He was forced to get a job so that he could buy foods and supplies for the both of us. It worked out for the first six years of my life. _

_I guess it was too much strain on him, because on the day after my sixth birthday, he walked me hand in hand to an orphanage. Seventh Bell was big, but practically any home would be bigger to the house we currently lived in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Joshua had kneeled down to my eyelevel and turn me around with his hands on my shoulders. He was crying. "I'm so, so sorry my dear, little Rosette. It's just...it's just I can't do this anymore." He made a sniffling noise and took the end of his sleeve; wiping hastily at his now puffy, red eyes. "A...man...came to me and offered me a job and a home. He told me to send you here while I work at this job. He told me you would be safer here while I work. I believe that I can quit this job in four years. Then I'll be able to come back and buy us a house and we can live there...together." He sniffed again. "We must be strong, Rosette, so don't start crying." More tears poured down my brother's tense face as he choked out the rest of his words to me. "I promise you, in four years I'll be back." He stood up and walked away from me backwards before something or someone flew down to pull him away._

_That was the last I saw of him. It took me awhile to register the fact that he wouldn't be coming back. I don't know when, but eventually, I started crying. My tears soon turned into screaming. I didn't stop when I saw an elderly woman through my blurry eyes come to me through the door of the orphanage. She asked me a question and the only response I gave her was screaming louder, so she began to shake me. I lowered my screams to an occasional whimper. She asked for my name in a harsh tone, when I didn't answer she smacked me on the side of my small face. I started crying again when she roughly pulled me inside of the Seventh Bell Orphanage and threw me onto the boarded floors. Around me, children stumbled out of their rooms sleepily staring down at the cowering blonde girl on the ground. I stared at them, almost pleadingly, for them to help me. None of them did as they watched the supposed headmistress yell at me. I didn't know what I had done to make her do so. Did I do something bad or was she just an abusive caretaker? I was used to abuse._

_My brother was gone at work when a man with tired eyes and a dull smirk came into our home and began to chase after me. From the looks of it, he was drunk. He finally caught me in his big hands and held my little ones before his face. At the time, I had no clue what rape was. I looked down with scared yet curious eyes as he pulled down his pants and struggled to take my own clothes off. I started to scream when I didn't like what he was doing. He let out a drunken laugh as his glazed over eyes stared down at my now bare chest. I never knew what he was going to do next, but I have a faint idea on what he'd do, I heard a second pair of feet enter my home then a scream of my name. The drunken man slumbered forward and fell onto me, his weight crushing me._

_I went into hysterics when I saw that my savior was Joshua. He rolled the man off of me and glared at him with an intense rage. If only looks could kill. The man awoke and let out a fierce growl as he, almost lazily, swung his arm out to punch Joshua. I don't know how, but Joshua caught it and with a sickening crunch, the man let out a scream. He fell on his knees and favored his right hand as he swung his left one out. Joshua caught that hand too. At first, I thought time had stopped until Joshua let out a scream and twisted the man's arm around to his back and broke it. The man cried out as Joshua did so. He left our home right after Joshua let go. My older brother gave one last glare at the man before taking a big breath of air and letting it out slowly, he turned to me with his now gentle, peaceful gaze. Joshua knelt slowly down besides my trembling body and lured me into a hug. I didn't resist his hug at all, I needed comfort, I needed reassurance, and I needed him. Joshua cradled me against his chest and sang a song in which I would remember for the rest of my life. Israfel. I sobbed gently as he rocked back and fourth singing to my shaken form._

_And that's what I did now. As I cowered away from the raging headmistress, I sang that same song that Joshua from that point forward would sing to me. The headmistress grew silent as she and the other children listened to my tense, premature voice croak out the words to the song that my dear brother and I shared. Later on through the night, the caretaker agreed to take me in on only one condition, I would take care of the chores that needed to be done at Seventh Bell. She treated the other kids with tender care and love, but for some reason she despised me. It went on like this for nine months until a person I came to love with all my heart came to do his usual routine check at the orphanage. I woke up one morning in Ms. Garrison's, the headmistress's, hands. I asked what she was doing, but she favored me with her usual glare and dragged me into her own room and tore off my sorry excuse for clothes, shoving them into a nearby garbage can. She then pushed me into her personal bathroom and began to bathe me. At first, I thought she had warmed up to me, but she began to tell me her reason for doing this. "Listen well, Girl." She started off . Girl...that's the name she gave me for the past months. Everyone within Seventh Bell called me it. I hated it. "A priest from the Order has come. He runs a course of coming once a year to look for young, willing children who will join him and come back to the Order. That's how it works and with hope he will come and take you." She poured a bucket full of icy, cold water over my head, before she yanked me out and dried me. "Please Ms., what exactly does he do with the children?" I had asked with the best respect I could give. She thought for a moment before answering my question. "He takes them to become servants of God. If your lucky, I heard he would train them to become exorcists." My eyes widened slightly. "Do you mean the ones who hunt and kill demons and ghosts and spirits, Ms?" She nodded before taking my small hand and setting me up onto her bed._

_Ms. Garrison opened up her wardrobe and began to rummage through it. After a few minutes of that, she pulled out a pink coat with black buttons on it, a white-laced shirt, and a pale green dress and from the looks of it, they were my size. "These used to be my daughters before she died in a horrible fire." Ms. Garrison said softly. I nodded and let her dress me as I thought about the priest that would be arriving shortly. A boy by the name of Joey, glared at me as Ms. Garrison walked me down to the living room. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to and would if given the chance. All of the kids from the orphanage were lined up from the door vertically in a straight line; I took my place at the end of the line. Ms. Garrison placed on her best smile when we all heard a soft knock on the wooden door._

_"Greetings, Yuan. Nice to see you again." Ms. Garrison said softly to a figure wearing a hat. It seemed as if the room lit up with a shower of golden light as the man walked through the open door. He was wearing a hat with a golden layer of fabric going around it. The hat lay upon a layer of nice blonde hair that never seemed to move. He had a brilliant smile placed onto his smooth face with his gentle blue eyes giving everyone a feeling of comfort. Underneath his neck, he had on the usual clothing of priests, except it was blue instead of black. On his shoulders were golden bindings and had a simple pair of white gloves. His shirt underneath was barely visible as was the belt he had atop of his pants. "Hello again, Ms. Garrison." He kept on his smile as he looked around the room, his eyes landing onto me. He gave a small nod and took his eyes off of my frozen body onto the first child in the row. The boy froze as he stared up at the priest, his eyes not moving from his body. The priest by the name of Yuan, nodded and went to the next child...and to the next child...and the next and the next, until he finally came upon my small, frail form. I felt my heart beat in my chest as my breathing quickened. This man gave off the aura in which a parent would to their wounded child. He stared at me, blue eyes meeting blue, before he knelt down and began to examine my body._

_I gave a confused look as he lifted up my arm and patted it. His eyes shimmered as he lifted up his right index finger to move my bangs out of my eyes. "Hello...may I ask your name?" He said slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I saw Ms. Garrison straighten up on her feet, I never had told anybody here at Seventh Bell my name. "M-my name...?" I whispered hoarsely; Yuan nodded gently, his smile never leaving his face. I hadn't heard my name being used in so long, I was afraid I would have forgotten, but I surprisingly whispered it out. "I'm sorry, would you repeat that?" He asked with a gentle grace. My eyes shimmered as I gulped down. I was never the type of person who cared about what people thought of me, but I was starting to feel that now. "...Rosette...Christopher, Sir..." I said again more louder. Ms. Garrison's stern eyes softened a bit as she heard my name being said. Yuan nodded and placed a hand on my head and rubbed it. "Ms. Garrison. I think I have the one." He said to the caretaker before turning back to me. "Little, Rosette. I will be back in one week. I want you to be ready for me, okay?" I nodded almost eagerly. He turned his back on me, his smile slowly disappearing from his face as he stopped at Ms. Garrison's presence. Not facing her, he spoke almost too softly for us to hear. "Ms. Garrison, if any harm comes to her, I will hold you personally responsible." And with that, he turned and gave one last wave, before he left. The children turned to stare at me, but I didn't care, I waved back to the priest known as Yuan until Ms. Garrison slammed the door shut._

_Everyone left the room, leaving me alone. Over the following week, Ms. Garrison hadn't spoken to me. And I was shocked too. She would usually nag to me about not cleaning the kitchen well enough, or the bushes had to be trimmed perfectly. But I hadn't had to do a single thing all week long. I think Yuan's words scared her, so that was why she had left me alone. I was a little glad, but I found it lonely, not having anyone to speak to. I sighed as I sat on the swing set outside of Seventh Bell, awaiting Yuan's arrival to take me away. I drew on a piece of paper on my lap as I imagined Yuan being my knight in shinning armor coming to take me away from the terrifying step mother. But I stopped when I came upon the thought of what would happen if where he took me was worse then the orphanage I stayed at now? I dismissed the thought and continued to draw a picture of Joshua. Sure it wasn't good, but hey, I was six. I gasped when I felt a hand squeeze lightly on my shoulder. "Who's that?" I looked up behind me to see Yuan staring down at my picture. "I-It's my older brother, Sir. His name is Joshua. See?" I underlined his name on my paper with the pencil. Yuan grinned. "Yes, I see. Are you ready?" He looked around. "Do you have your stuff?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. "Nah-uh. Ms. Garrison never gave me anything...except for these." I pointed to my new clothes that Ms. Garrison had given to me. Yuan frowned, but smiled once more. "We'll change that soon. Common. Say goodbye to your friends and we'll be on our way." I frowned and shook my head slowly. "I have not any friends here, Sir. So if you please, can we...go?" I said quietly, sadness in my voice. Yuan nodded. "If that is what you wish." He held the door open for me as I clambered into the backseat of the car. _

_Yuan bent forward and buckled the seat belt for me as I kept grinning. A few kids in the orphanage came out and watched as Yuan got into the front seat and drove off. I looked back to watch as Seventh Bell slowly disappeared. While Yuan concentrated on driving, I hummed to myself the tune to Israfel, finishing off the picture of Joshua. Yuan looked up into the rear view mirror without moving his head to watch my actions. "Do you like that song?" Yuan spoke out, I nodded in one swift motion. "Joshua and I would sing it together at nights!" I said excitedly. Nobody ever wanted to know about me besides Joshua and I was only too happy to tell Yuan. "A friend of mine knew that song and taught it to me. She loved that song so much." Yuan frowned as his mind flashed back to the time when he was no older than fifteen. A beautiful girl was seated on a wooden chair with the young Yuan sitting on his knees listening eagerly to the long, blonde haired girl sing the soothing melody that floated through the air, causing any one nearby to stop what they were doing and listen. Yuan snapped back into the present time to hear what I was asking. "What was her name, Sir?" Yuan put his smile back on his face as he slowed the car to a stop. "Please, you may call me Remington or Father. People call me Sir when they want to deal with business or are upset with me." He grimaced and stepped out of the car helping me out. I laughed gently as I grasped his offered hand and hung on when he pulled me out. "Kay, Remington, what's her name?" I repeated, sweetly wrapping my hands around the other. I saw a brief sign of sadness, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Well, little Rosette, since you want to know so badly, her name was Mary." He held onto my hand as we stepped out of the parking lot where Remington parked his car and onto the soft, green grass, only the two of us were outside as we walked towards a big building ahead of us. _

_"No last name?" I asked, staring up at Remington's now disturbed face. "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He chuckled lightly, not answering my question. "Ms. Garrison didn't allow me to ask questions back at the orphanage. I'm only too happy to be able to now." I looked at Remington's hand wrapped tightly around mine as we stepped off the grass and onto the cement walkway leading to the building with a fountain in the middle of it. "Whoever said you could ask questions?" Remington teased as a look of fear crossed my face. "I...can't...ask questions?" He squeezed my hand lightly. "Of course you can, I was only kidding. Asking questions help you learn and here at the Order, learning is everything." We kept on walking towards the building, which I guessed, was the main one. I nodded after hearing his words, looking around at my surroundings. There were many buildings here at the Order, a little too many for my liking. A person could get easily lost here. A person like me. I don't know how, but a building nearest to the end of the protective boundaries caught my attention. I flicked my head back to stare at it as an eerie silence surrounded me. _

_Something about that building made a cold chill go down my spine as I got the feeling that the building held something very important within its stonewalls. "Find something to your liking, little Rosette?" Remington's voice rang out and broke the spell that the building had cast on to me. "Huh?" I forced my eyes off the building onto Remington's warm smile. "Nothing. Come. Sister Kate is expecting us." Remington gave a soft tug on my hand as I tried my best to keep up with his long strides, my eyes staring at the building one last time before we entered the main building. "Is she nice?" I asked, thinking back to Ms. Garrison. "She has her moments, she's a very stern woman, but I wouldn't worry too much about it." Remington grimaced. I nodded as we stopped in front of a nicely framed, wooden door. "Just act natural, little Rosette, I'm sure she'll like you." Remington pushed the door open slowly as I positioned myself behind him, holding on tightly to his left pant leg. "Knock, Knock." Remington said, looking into the room. "Hello, Father Remington. Did you retrieve the girl?" Sister Kate wore the black habit symbolizing she was a high ranking nun and a simple pair of glasses rested on her nose. I peered out form behind Remington's leg to see Sister Kate more clearly. "Girl? Oh, you mean, little Rosette." Remington looked behind himself to see my face staring right back at him. "That's your cue." He stepped to the side and gave me a soft shove as he walked forward to lean up against the big, glass windows that were behind Sister Kate's desk. The sister smiled as I trembled slightly. "Hello, Rosette. I, as you probably already know, am Sister Kate." She folded her hands around each other on top of her desk. "Tell me, how old are you Rosette?" I stared at her head, instead of answering her questions; I asked my own. "Why do you wear that goofy hat?" Sister Kate gasped as Remington chuckled lightly. "This is a nun's hat, I have to wear it." She smiled again, regaining her composure. I smiled back and asked her another, folding my arms across my chest. "Alright then. How old are **you**, Sister Kate?" I cocked an eyebrow up at Sister Kate as she coughed. Remington looked at Sister Kate, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Actually, how old **are** you, Sister?" He laughed again as Sister Kate threw her feathered pen at him, hitting him directly above the forehead. "Father Remington! Act your age!" Remington cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "Now, Rosette, I'll be the one asking the questions here so please try to behave yourself." I sighed and went through with her interrogation. After all her questions were answered, Remington met up with me outside of her office._

_"So what do you think of her?" He asked me. I smiled. "I kind of like her! ...She is strict, but she'll loosen up sooner or later!" Things went on like that for a while. Everything was peaceful, not at all like my life before I met Father Remington. I owed him a lot for changing my life. I started going to school here at the Order and I met three good friends. Claire was a quiet person, who was very intelligent. Her first words to me were, "Are you lost?" Which was true, because I was lost. Then there was Mary. She seemed like the brain dead, dumb blonde type of person. Her first words to me were, "Can you pass the gravy?" Anna was last. She was a stubborn, nosy, snot face, but I liked her in the end. Her words weren't as priceless as the other two's. "Exactly who do you think you are, you little brat!" I went on with my classes through out the day, stopping at the breaks to talk to Mary, Anna, and Claire or to get something to eat. But at nights were my favorite. Remington held me in high favor I guess, because he would come to my room, shut the windows, tuck me in, and sing with me the song of Israfel. He acted fatherly towards me, so that's why I've grown to think of him as my new parent. This was how things were for three years. I would wake up and go to my studies and come back at night to sing with Remington. I'd occasionally think of Joshua, but he wasn't exactly on my mind. He told me he'd come back for me in four years, so I trusted him to do so. I knew he would. Remington was the only one who knew about Joshua, nobody else. I trusted him best among all others. I trusted that he wouldn't abandon me. I knew he wouldn't. I loved my days at the Order. Remington even told me that he could probably get me to join the militia when I was old enough! I couldn't wait for that. Everything was going so well...until I met him._

"**_Wake up, Rosette!_**" Anna tug hard on my foot, as my eyes jolted wide open.

"**_Leave me be_**!" I screamed at Anna, holding onto the railings of the bed; determined to not let Anna win our daily morning fights. Anna would come in, wake me up and try to get out of bed and into the shower by five minutes past the hour. It would seem as if I would win this round.

"**_Nooo_**!" Anna cried as my alarm clock went off, signaling that it was five minutes past seven. "**_You may have won this round, but I'll be back!_**" Anna made wiggling movements with her fingers and crept out of my room like a shadow, laughing wickedly as she did so.

"Gees...Anna's getting worse and worse..." I grumbled out, as I almost lazily got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom to take a shower. I deem that this might be a good day after all, besides the fact that I had woken up a little too early for my liking.  
Remington had told me for a nine year old, I was pretty smart. I told that to Anna and she got jealous. She's been like a fly seeing light to him. _"Hey! Father! Am I smart too?" _or _"I bet I am **so **much smarter than Rosette!"_ True. I did have my blonde moments, but other than that, I thought I was pretty smart. I've grown up to face the fact that danger was all around us and if you are in a dangerous position, to move on with extreme caution.

Once I got out of the shower, I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and began to cleanse my teeth.

It's been three years since I left Seventh Bell. In about six more months, Joshua would be free to find me. But I didn't know what to do. I liked it here. Perhaps I could convince Joshua to stay here with me? And then after my duty here is done, we could find a house and live in together. But...what if he had forgotten me? I hadn't forgotten him, but what if he had forgotten me? What would I do? I'd probably search for him then. How old was he now? I was six when he left me at Seventh Bell and he was eleven. Now that I'm nine he must be...fourteen years old. He was a teenager now!

I spat out the nasty taste of mint out of my mouth and into the sink as I looked through the fogged up mirror at my teeth.

I wonder if his employer put on a birthday party for Joshua when his birthdays came around? I know for sure that Joshua would have parties for me. Remington even gave me birthday parties here! So, would Joshua have the same? He must be horribly upset if he didn't or couldn't. But...since I couldn't give him parties for the first part of my life, he must be used to it then. I know, as soon as he finds me, I'll give him a birthday party for all the years that he had missed.

I stepped out of the bathroom and changed into my uniform. We were required to wear uniforms here at the Order. It was a shame to. I missed having to wear pants all the time, but it was for the better, I guess.

"Hurry up, Rosette! We're already late!" Anna shouted while passing my door on the way to the cafeteria.

I sighed. Anna, my walking living alarm clock. I laughed silently at my advertisement as I hurried after Anna. "I am not late! **_You're_** the late one!" I shouted as I ran past her.

She let out a furious scream as she ran after me, shouting all types of threats. Mary was just walking out her door when she saw me run past her.

"Good morning Rosette!" She said to my already far off figure. Then Anna rammed into Mary, sending the both of them flying into the air. Mary screamed as she landed onto the floor as Anna just grunted and sprung to her feet chasing after me again. "...Morning...Anna..." Mary coughed out.

"**_No you don't, Rosette Christopher!_**" Anna shouted, already on the heels of my shoes.

I looked back to see her determined face and screamed as she jumped out into the air, landing onto me. We tumbled and rolled on the ground, bursting through the cafeteria doors and winded up in a big dog pile on the ground. "Gee, Anna. I didn't think you would that it **_that _**seriously!"

Anna grinned as she leapt off me, acting undistinguished to the staring nuns around us. She raised her hands above her head as she stretched out, I slowly getting to my feet. "It's all in a day's work!" Anna said, probably proud of her work.

I sighed as I got my breakfast and sat down at my usual table with Mary, Anna, and Claire. I ate quietly, much like Claire, as Mary and Anna jabbered off. I wasn't one to talk too much. Back then, I would be punished. But I did talk when what I had to say had to be heard.

After breakfast, I left my tray on the table and grabbed my book bag and headed off towards my first class. I walked at sturdy pace, but something caught my attention. I looked over and found myself staring at the same building I had seen three years ago. A little while ago, I learned that an old man called 'The Elder' lived there; creating all kinds of new guns and weapons used to destroy creatures of darkness. I hadn't paid much attention to the building before now, but this time. This time I **_had_** to see what was in it.

I walked a little ways forward and came upon the dried up water fountain. I looked around, making sure no was watching. Once it was clear, I gently placed my precious book bag on the side of the cracked walls of the empty fountain and wandered off towards the building, making sure to anybody who **_did _**see me, that it looked as if I had a important destination that I needed to go to.

Which was partly true. This was an important destination. From time to time, I'd find myself staring out of my classroom's windows and stare at the building. I know that it hid something important in it. I just know it!

My quick paced walk turned into a run. "Curiosity killed the cat, but luckily for me, I'm not a cat!" I breathed out, almost to my mysterious building.

I saw a group of nuns walk out of the main building and I ran harder. No one would stop me from my destination! No one! I grinned as I was almost there, then...

_**BAM!**_

"**_Wahhh!_**" I cried out as I rammed into a stone hard object and landed on the ground with a hard **_thud_** onto my butt. Tears threatened to spill out as I rubbed my bum and groaned, until I felt a hand grab a hold of my shoulders, pulling me up. I looked through my blurry gaze to see the face of a certain blonde haired man. I cheered up instantly when I saw who it was. "Remington!"

Father Remington grinned down at me, considering the fact that I was still a good three feet smaller than him. "Aren't you supposed to be in your classes?" He said, a look of adventure edging onto his features.

I nodded, but ignored my nagging conscience screaming out that he knew what I was up to. "Yeah, but...umm...but..." I saw a piece of lined paper with a signature on it. What luck! "But I was sent by..." I quickly bent down onto the ground and read the piece of paper with the name on it. "By...Father Remington?" I looked up at the still grinning Remington, a look of confusion on my face.

"Yep. You better go and pick up my supplies from Elder's hut before I get mad." Remington said, a hint of mystery and knowing in his voice.

"But...But...Okay then..." I walked past Remington, still confused. So he knew I wanted to go there, but when had he-wait...he must have dropped the paper with his own signature on it for me to use so that I could..."Thanks Remington!" I shouted back at him as I continued my running pace towards the building.

Remington waved after Rosette, a slight frown edging onto his normally happy face. _I swear, that girl...I hope she knows what she's doing..._ He looked around the courtyard and after seeing Rosette open the door to Elder's hut and closing it, he followed her tracks.

I surprisingly found that the door to the so-called Elder's hut; was open. You'd think if a place held something very important inside of it, it would be locked! I frowned as I walked into the dark room and coughed as soon as I did. "Ack! This place is absolutely covered in dust!"

I blindly placed my hands onto the wall closest to me and began to feel around for a light switch of some sort. After a good deal of searching and finding one, I flicked it on, but gasped as soon as I did.

The inside of the hut was surrounded with weapons, charms, curses, needles, chemicals, pots and pans, horns, so on. It was as if this 'Elder' was like an ancient magician who cast spells into a big cauldron of his.

In the hut there were also two big, long tables holding all of the objects that I had seen in the middle of the room and then a door leading to another room.

I carefully sidestepped around the tables holding the objects on them, my caution senses exploding. From this point forward, I'd have to proceed with extreme caution. I backed up against the door that I saw and looked out the windows, but found that I couldn't.

They were either covered with major dust or were being covered up by some sort of black fabric. A darn shame too. This place really needed some light in it.

I felt behind me the doorknob jab into the right side of my back as I slowly turned around and pulled it open. I sighed in disappointment when I saw that it was only a bedroom for someone. This place was creepy, but it held nothing of interest for me. I closed the door in shame, my eyes staring down at the ground, but that stopped me in my tracks.

Maybe this little adventure wouldn't turn out to be a fraud after all...for what I saw on the ground was a ringed door handle, which probably led to an underground passageway!

My mind mentally screamed out with joy as I got onto my hands and knees. It looked like one of the tables were on top of it, causing it to give the person trying to get down into the hidden chamber, grief. Which it was giving me right now.

I took a deep breath and with all my might, pushed on the table, making it move a few inches. I took another deep breath and pushed again, this time it moved a lot farther, making me able to open the ground doorway.

I lent against the table to catch my breath and grinned when I was ready. I stood up and bent down, pulling the ringed door handle up, reveling complete and utter darkness. I groaned as I looked around on top of the tables for an object that could unleash light. I clapped my hands when I saw a candle and a matchbox near one another.

I carefully lit a match on the side of the matchbox and lit the candle, throwing the match down into the hole of darkness. It didn't go too far down, more like three feet. The match blared fiercely until it too descended into darkness.

Letting out a huff, I held the candle carefully by its handle and lowered myself down into the hole. I stood up and looked at the floor around me. It was about up to my pelvis. I grinned as I sat down, my head barely managing to fit in the hole, so my head was about an inch off the normal ground level.

I bent my head slowly down and reached up; grabbing a hold of the hidden passage's door and shutting it. If not for the candle, I would be completely covered in darkness.

Ahead of me there was a long, narrow, small passage that I could only cross if I crawled. And that's what I did. I moved out of my sitting position and onto my elbows as I began to slither down the pathway. This was so exciting! I could actually feel my heart beat from the rush of excitement as I continued crawling.

It would seem as if this passage would keep going on and on forever, but after a good ten minutes of crawling, my hopes were not disappointed. I peeked my head out of the hole I was in and realized that there was a bigger room in here.

I pulled the arm holding onto the candle out of the hole and lifted it in front of me, carefully waving it around. Yes. This room was definitely bigger, big enough that I could stand in it.

I pushed myself out of the hole and landed onto the floor with a soft **_thump _**as I winced from the compact of the fall. My excitement was starting to wear off when a newly found fear entered my body. My hands were trembling from the cold. Maybe it wasn't the cold? Maybe I was just scared?

Then I realized, it was the cold! It felt as if it was winter in here! I shivered slightly, wrapping my arms around one another, trying to keep my body warm. I moved the candle closer to my body, still trying to get warm.

I thought about why I was scared. Was it that, I was scared about trying to go back and not being able to? Or was it that, I felt as if I was not alone in this hidden chamber?

I moved the candle away from me, shaking slightly, and moved it ahead of me and walking on. There was yet another passage and this time, I didn't have to crawl. I walked down it, still wondering what could possibly be down here.

Remington opened the door and peered into the room. The hut had its lights on and a table was slightly moved to the side. He walked into the hut and continued walking around the room, searching for where Rosette could be. Nowhere, she was nowhere within the current level he was in.

He looked down and saw why the table was moved to the side and gasped. _She couldn't have...**Darn it!**_ Remington cursed mentally in his head, throwing open the door to the hidden chambers and going down headfirst, determined to reclaim Rosette.

_I shouldn't have let her go here...Sister Kate is going to have a field day just lecturing me about not letting children get away with their little curious minds. But, it's not my fault, not completely anyways, how should I have known she had known about the chamber? I thought she was here to still a gun or something of the sort!_

Remington mentally argued with himself, crawling even faster once he felt the floor and walls he was crawling on; start to tremble.

I stopped when I came upon a wall. Was it...a dead end? Because I sure as heck hadn't came all this way to just come upon a dead end and go back where I came from, just because of a stupid wall!

My eyes scanned around the lighted areas of the wall, searching for something, anything, that would clue to another doorway of the sort; until she found it. "Bingo..." I whispered to myself as I looked at a disoriented brick sticking out among the other normal looking bricks on the wall.

I lowered myself to it and pressed my cold, chilled hand onto it; looking to see if it'll pull open or have to be pushed. It would seem as if it had to be pushed. I began to push hard on the brick, until it slid back into its correct place on the brick wall.

"Oh great! I just fixed the thing!" I said out loud, angered when it didn't do anything. But my anger disappeared when my hand upon the wall, felt it tremble.

I took a big step back as the walls started to clear an opening. I looked around the room and cautiously took one step in and as soon as I had done so, the walls began to close. I moved away from the walls, towards the room that had just previously been opened as they slammed shut.

"Oh shoot..." I said silently, looking at the now normal walls. I felt my eyes tremor with tears as one slid down my face. I was trapped here. I held the candle before my face and began to look for an exit anyways, even though I knew that it was probably futile.

This was going nowhere! And my candle was beginning to run out of wax. I looked around again and spotted something shiny. I curiously moved towards it and grabbed what looked like a key. A key? If there was a key here...then there must be a door!

I stood up quickly and begun to look around; and then I found it. There was a metal door with two small crosses at the bottom of it. From my classes, I learned that these types of crosses were called Barrier Crosses and they were mostly used for...containing evil...

I shivered. This was not good. Every cell in my body screamed for me to stop, but I didn't. I took a small step forward and with my trembling hand, knocked out one of the crosses, sending the whole barrier down with a simple click.

Things grew deadly silent then, my heart pounding hard in my body. This was it. No turning back now. My hand fingered the key as I forced it into the lock, twisting it as soon as I got it in.

I felt my stomach churn as I pushed the door open, my newly found key still in it. "H-hello?" Just to be safe I added some words in. "I'm...here to help you...if...that is...you need to be helped..." I trembled again, as soon as the door was all the way opened, I felt as if someone was watching me...

"**_Rosette!"_**

I screamed and twirled around, looking for the source of the noise.

"**_It's me! Remington! Can you hear me? Are you there?_**"

Remington, thank God. "R-Remington! I'm here! ...I'm trapped!" I squealed out with my hoarse voice, my body starting some serious trembling.

"**_Blast! Hang on, Rosette!_**" There was some moving noises. "**_Darn! It can only be opened from your way, Rosette! See if you could find the same brick you used to get in there!_**"

I nodded, turning back to face the dark room. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." I said feeling a sudden flare of sadness burn in my chest.

Then suddenly, my candle went out.

The sadness disappeared as my eyes darted around the pitch-black room, running backwards against the wall and cowering in a corner. Darkness always scared me, I always thought that once I was in it, I could never get out.

I couldn't see, but I felt it, someone was definitely in here. It felt as if a shadow had come alive, once the light disappeared. I closed my eyes as I felt gliding movements slide over my arm and then suddenly, it stopped.

I looked up, squinting my eyes, begging for light to decant into the room. I heard Remington yelling in the other room, screaming for me to answer him, but I didn't, I **_couldn't_** answer. I had lost my voice from the fear.

A sudden hard tone hissing sound filled the room as the movements started again, I felt something grab a hold of my foot as I screamed again. It started to haul me back into the dark room the thing had came out of!

My voice suddenly came back to life, I screamed as high as my lungs would let me as I heard the creature hissed louder from the pain in its ears. There was suddenly a freeze in time, as a bright light lit up the room.

My already open eyes looked down to my feet as I only saw a glimpse of red eyes and a black figure. But as soon as the light reached us, the figure screamed in furry and flung itself back into its imprisonment.

I tore my eyes off of the creature and looked over to see Remington with an ominous look on his face his eyes flashing with rage and hatred as the golden beam of light took form from a crucifix in Remington's hand. **_"Be gone beast from Hell!"_** Remington said in a deep and fearsome voice.

I crawled back into my corner as Remington dashed forward and shut the door, taking out the key and throwing it onto the ground. He took his stern eyes off the door and placed gentle ones onto my trembling body. "Why?" He hoarsely whispered.

Tears flew down my cheeks. "I-I...I don't know!" Remington bent down to my body and took me into his arms, rocking back in fourth slowly, cooing to my spoken body. "I don't know!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Hope you guys liked it! And yes, Joshua **is** older than Rosette in this story! I deem this as an Alternate Universe! Also, review on your way out and ask me all your questions! Not much changed from the original version of, "Until Death, Do We Part?" but I fixed some grammar errors…hehe…Curse those bloody grammar errors! Chapter two will come out soon! I just have to fix that up a little…See ya'll then!_


	2. Seeing the Truth

_**A/N: ** Hi! And welcome to chapter two of my story, "Until Death, Do We Part?"So far, my rereading and editing is going good. I can't believe that I had that many spelling and grammar errors! …I just type to fast…No! Seriously! I can type up to forty-five words per minute! I took computer classes in sixth grade, so that's probably why…why am I even telling you this? Any who, I hope you all review the story and tell me how much you like it! Please, read and review and enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrono Crusade…Moriyama does…_

_

* * *

_  
I crawled slowly a head of Remington, still shaken from the 'incident.' Remington had said nothing about it after saying _"Why?" _I felt so bad. I felt as if I had let him down, as if I had somehow lost his trust. And his and my trust meant a lot to me. What could I do to make it up to him? Tell him I was sorry? This was something more to saying a simple word such as, "Sorry." This was a very important deal and I'd probably be punished for doing so. It wasn't Remington's fault at all. He never knew that I would go down a forbidden passageway and awake something so horrifying that it could even give Anna nightmares! 

I breathed in the dust filled air as my head popped out of the hidden chamber's hole, glad to be out of the long, narrow passage. I heard Remington cough as I took that as my sign that he wanted to get out also.

I climbed out softly, only to be pulled the rest of the way out. I stifled a surprised cry from my already soar throat, from screaming so much down in that chamber, as I looked wildly around for the owner of the hands. An old man wearing wacky glasses. I sighed as I closed my eyes, letting the man pull me out and set me down onto the ground, tired from the near death experience.

Remington groaned as he pushed himself all the way out of the passage as he leapt out of it. My eyes were closed and the Old Man was shaking his head in bitter disappointment. Remington let out a nervous laugh, trying to cheer up the two occupants of the room. "They should make that hole a tad bit bigger, Elder!" He teased, laughing lightly.

I opened my eyes and stared at the Old Man. So this was Elder, eh? A little frail looking, if I would say so myself, maybe that's why they called him the Elder. I nodded to Remington's words, not joining in with him to our usual chorus of laughter.

Remington frowned and turned serious. "Rosette, what you saw down there is not to be discussed with the others. We shall never speak of this again, that'll save both you and me from a lot of trouble. That 'thing' is something that other people will panic from and not feel safe at the Order anymore. As I can assure you already though, we are safe here. That demon can not break out from the protective seal we have around it." Remington grimaced as he continued on. "Are you hurt? Did it…hurt you in any way?"

I didn't know, my whole body was numb from the cold and from fear. "I don't know, Remington…" I replied tiredly, my eyes shutting again as I struggled to stay awake. What if I never woke up again? My eyes snapped open instantly, lazily shutting once more.

Remington saw this and nodded at the Elder. "I'll taker her from here, Elder. Keep that room locked from now on." He said, a stern tone of voice as he took me into his arms and carried me back towards the Order.

"Do this…do that! All he ever does is nag! I swear sometimes, he's worse then my wife when she was still alive!" Elder scurried off, replacing the table back over the door and working on drilling a lock into the ground. Odd that that girl managed to live through the experience. Last time when a girl snuck in there, she was killed.

People stopped to look at my sleeping form and gave Remington a questioning look, but he didn't say anything and continued on with our destined location. The Medic Room. I twitched as I felt a sudden burning on my now very sensitive skin. I leaned my head up and looked at the base of my arm, burn marks shaped as claw markings began to form on it.

Wincing in pain, I tugged at Remington's shirt. "Remington, I think I am hurt." Remington looked down to see the burn marks start to appear on my other arm. He grimaced and began to pick up on the current pace he was on.

I hissed in pain as I suddenly felt it on my two appendages and my leg, the burn markings on my arms and twirled to a stop around my fingers, the one on my leg I couldn't see. What had the creature done to me to make it look as if I had been scorched in fire? Was it his touch? Did he even touch me? I suddenly found the room to become blurry as I lost consciences in Remington's arms.

Whispers. No…voices. But of whom? I opened my eyes, the bright light blaring down and hurting them. I squeezed them together tightly as I rubbed them, whimpering in pain as I did so. I reopened my eyes and looked down to find the source of the pain coming from my arms. They were both burned. I let out a startled gasp as I scrambled up onto my feet, falling when done so.

What is wrong with me? I looked down to find that a certain part of my ankle had also been burned. I was sweating too. What had happened?

"Rosette? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Remington's concerned face stare down at me, a muscle twitching in his cheek. "Do you remember what happened?" He said while picking me off the ground and setting me back down onto my bed. He moved up and grabbed a rag from a bucket of water and placed it on my warm, sweaty head.

"R-remember?" I thought back, flashes of hisses and my screams echoing through my mind. "…That creature—" Remington muffled my mouth with one hand and made a quieting sound with the other.

"We won't be speaking of it." He said sternly.

I nodded as he let go of my mouth. "Yes, I do remember." I looked over at my arms again. "What happened to me though? How in the world did this happen?" I asked motioning towards my arms.

Remington thought about it for a moment before responding. "We don't know exactly. The doctor said that they were third degree burns, though. I believe he had tried to kill you." He shook his head in a masked up rage.

"Why?" I croaked out. "Why did he want to kill me? What did I do to him?" I asked slowly, my throat burning and screaming out for water.

Remington pulled out a chair and sat on it, his knee folding over the other. "That demon despises humans. It will try to kill one if given the chance. That's why we locked it in there in the first place. A long time ago, the demon had come and ordered for a girl to come with him or face the consequences. We refused to give her up and in his anger he destroyed this place. Hundreds were killed and even more were injured." He took a breath of air and then continued. "Although, a team of militia managed to capture him into our barriers. We then locked him up into that hidden chamber underneath Elder's hut." Remington stared at me.

"…So he wants to kill us?" I asked slowly, absorbing the information.

Remington nodded, a look of rage crossing his features. "Yes, if given the chance he would have tried to kill us all." He sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"Oh…" I thought about it for a moment. "I'm really sorry, Remington. If I'd known—"

"Yes, yes, if you had known, you wouldn't have done it. It's the same story every time." Remington set his coffee down and pointed his index finger at me. "Just as long as you know to never do it again."

I nodded stiffly, Remington withdrawing his finger from it's pointing position to stand up. "I must be leaving now, Rosette. I'll be coming by later to check up on you and do try to get some rest, will you?" He left the room, swiftly opening the door and striding out; probably going to take care of his own personal business.

I sighed and shut my eyes, thinking about the concealed figure I saw down in the chambers. Somehow, someway, I almost found it impossible to see that if given the chance, the demon would kill them all. But back down there in the chamber, all I was thinking about was the thing killing me. I let out a frustrated groan and closed my eyes tightly, trying to get some sleep.

Remington walked in on Elder in the process of securing the lock. "Elder, is it done?" He asked, peering down at the golden lock, flicking it with his right index finger.

"Sure is! With this baby here, no one will be able to get into the chamber!" He set down the drill and pulled out a key from his left pocket. "And…now time to get rid of this…" Elder opened his mouth and was about to swallow it whole until Remington smacked him on the head and took it from him. "**_What was that for?_**" Elder shouted, rubbing the lump on his head.

"You don't need to swallow it, Elder!" Remington slipped the key into his own pocket. "It'll be safe as long as it's with me." He winked and walked out of Elder's hut, leaving a completely confused Elder behind.

I woke up later into the night, deeming from the dark sky from outside my window. Dark already. My mind nagged back at me when I thought of the creature again. I dismissed the thought with a shake of my head and turned onto my side, seeing a teddy bear lying next to me. "What the…?"

I grimaced. "What does he think of me? A little kid?" I looked around without moving my head; making sure that no one was looking, before I grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it tightly to my chest. "I love you…Joshua…" I whispered the bear's and my brother's name, falling back to sleep.

"Hey…wake up…Common now! Wake up!"

I groaned lightly as I turned my head to see Remington's usual grin. "No…tired…" I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep until Remington poked me on one of my burned arms. "**_Ouch_**! Hey! That hurt!" I said, glaring up at him and rubbing my burnt arm in which he had poked.

His grin only widened. "At least it got you awake!" He lifted his hand and set it down lightly onto my head. "It seems as if your fever has gone down, well that's a definitely good sign." Remington looked down and with a note of interest, pulling out Joshua from my arms. "And what is this?" He taunted.

I blushed and quickly grabbed Joshua out of his hands and puffed up my cheeks. "Don't touch!" I hid Joshua into my near by book bag as I laid back down onto the medic bed. "Nothing that was nothing." I said, regaining my composure.

Remington shrugged. "If you say so." He began to walk out of the room, but stopped abruptly. "Oh, and your late for your classes." He said, pointing to a clock nearby and walking out.

I looked at the clock and squealed when I realized the time read eight o' clock. "Not good! Not good!" I dressed myself quickly, forgetting about taking a shower and grabbing my book bag, hurrying off to my classroom.

Remington followed Rosette for the first part of her trip, sticking a yellow sticky note onto her shoulder explaining why she was late and with his signature on it. He then split up with her, taking the other direction back towards Elder's hut.

"Elder?" Remington called, knocking lightly on the door with the back of his hand. There was no reply. He opened the door to his hut and frowned when he saw the elderly man lying on the ground, a stream of blood running down the side of his face. "What is the meaning of this…?" Remington thought of what could be the explanation of the old man's frail form lying dead on the ground and found his thoughts going back to the chamber when he saw that one of the crosses had been knocked off. "Shoot…" He quickly shut the door behind him as he walked all the way into the hut.

Remington scowled as his eyes narrowed, a jingle rang out from his waist as he went into a fighting position, drawing out four crucifixes and throwing them into the four corners of the hut. A blur of black could be seen from the corner of Remington's eyes, he turned to see the barrier turn on just in time for the demon to freeze in air and scream out in pain. "You almost got me that time, demon." Remington hissed out slowly in a deep tone, the demon's only reply was some more screams of pain.

Remington moved in one smooth, fluid movement to the trap door and opened it; darkness meeting light. "Go back, demon." Remington said softly.

The demon's eyes widened as it saw the darkness in the hole as it flew down into it, trying it's best to move against the power of the barrier. Once in completely, Remington slammed it shut, taking the crosses out of the four corners of the room and replacing them on top of the door. Making it so that the demon couldn't break out again.

Remington sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow as he looked over to the unconscious Elder. He moved warily towards the fallen man and felt for his pulse. It was gone. "No…No…" Remington clenched his fist as he checked again for the pulse.

"…I'm so sorry that you had to die that way, Old Man. But you're in a better place now." Remington shook once as he crunched his fist into a table, sending it flying off into the other direction. He stood up, ignoring his flaming rage and picked up the old man's body, he should at least be given a decent burial.

Remington stepped through the door and locked it behind him, carrying Elder off towards the graveyard.

I ran into the classroom, completely out of breath. "I'm so sorry! I would have been earlier but…" I thought up my excuses, dawdling my fingers around in circles, my book bag falling off my burnt arms, which were covered by the long sleeves of my uniform.

Sister Nolan cocked an eyebrow at me, studying me to tell if I was telling the truth or not when I unleashed all sorts of excuses. A simple yellow piece of paper caught her eye as she stood up and reached forward to swipe it off my shoulder. She held up a hand signaling for me to stop as she read out loud:

_Dear Sister Nolan,_

_I, Father Remington, had to speak with Rosette, earlier in the day. The cause of this made her late. She also had to eat breakfast, which made her even **more** late. Please see to it that you do not add Rosette Christopher to the tardy list._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuan Remington_

I blushed as I found that my excuses were nothing compared to Remington's letter, as the kids in the class started to laugh.

"Well, Sister Rosette, it would deem that you do have an excuses. Take a seat, Sister Rosette, and stop talking!" She shouted the rest part out to me as I started stuttering, I silenced instantly and took my seat next to the window.

Near the end of class, I found myself staring out the window again. My eyes winced as I peered out the window harder to see Remington walk out of the hut, a body of a man in his arms. He walked swiftly towards the graveyard.

My mind flashed to all possible ideas:

What if Remington was actually a murderer?

What if he murdered a person and then robbed them?

What if he murdered the person and then robbed them and now was going to hide the evidence of the body?

What if he murdered the person and then robbed them and was going to hide the body and then kill everybody off at the Order?

Or what if that body was from the chamber incident.

I gasped as I thought about it; Remington and I both forgot to set the barrier back up after I knocked it down! What if? What if that was the body of Elder? Remington was right then! That demon did want to kill us all!

I raised my hand.

Sister Nolan marked the page of the book she was reading out loud to the class and stared at me. "Yes, Sister Rosette?" She tapped her foot as if challenging me to make up a good enough reason for me to escape from class.

"I have to go pee, Sister Nolan!" I said, wrapping my legs around each other, acting as if I did actually have to go. The kids laughed as Sister Nolan sweat dropped.

She sighed after regaining her composure. "Make it quick, Sister Rosette! I'm getting tired of your excuses!" She snapped irritably. I instantly rose to my feet, taking my book bag with me and was out of there before Sister Nolan could make up her mind.

I ran long and hard on my short legs, trying to reach the hut. This was my entire fault! I was the cause of the death of an old man! I ran faster. I had to set things right and reset the barrier up if I didn't want others to die like Elder did. It was my life as a sacrifice to save the lives of others!

My sudden flare of courage died as I slowed down once I came to the hut. I looked around it and saw Remington far off, digging a hole in the ground. Good. Remington needed not to know of what I was to do. It would do him better anyways. I slowly grasped the handle of the door, but found that it was locked. When did they start locking it? _Since they kept a dangerous down there, Stupid!_ My annoying subconscious rang out to me.

Looking around and spotting one of the windows with the black fabric covering them, I searched the area, just to make sure that nobody, including Remington, wasn't looking. I bent down and found a rock and picked it up. I was about to break the window when I thought of something. That bedroom I saw from early also had a window in it. That was how I could see in it. So that window must be here…somewhere.

I walked around the building and spotted the window in the back of the building. There. Now no one would ever know how I got in, unless they were extremely persistent and looked for absolutely all clues of evidence of the murder of Elder! I threw the rock into the glass, shielding myself as the shards flew around me. I barely got cut, but I winced as I saw a deep glass shard stuck in one of my burnt arms. This was going to hurt when I did pull it out, so I left it in.

I carefully clambered up into the window, slipping my book bag off my shoulder and throwing it into the cracked window and slipped, my body falling onto the soft bed. But it wasn't exactly too soft considering the fact that glass shards were everywhere on it. I gasped quietly as I slowly eased myself off of the bed. I did my best to pick the glass out of my skin, but I left that one deep cut alone. That one needed a professional to expose of it.

Grabbing my book bag, I slowly turned the door handle opening the door and seeing the bright light of a barrier set up on top of the hidden doorway. Very smart, Remington, but it wouldn't be able to hold off that creature for very long. My over confident mind looked around for the same supplies as last time: a candle and a match. As soon as I found them, I lit the candle, placing the rest of the matches and an extra candle I found into my book bag, I knocked off the barrier and took the crucifixes with me. As soon as I stepped into the hole and bent down low enough so that I could shut the door, I replaced the crucifixes, this time in a different position. There was two on top of the ceiling of the narrow passage and two on the bottom of the wall, fitting the four corners of the squared passageway perfectly. Now, the creature wouldn't be able to even go **_near_** the doorway.

Nodding swiftly at my brilliance, I huddled myself in a tight hug as I sat there for a few minutes, thinking over on what I had to do. This was very scary, the first time wasn't as bad cause I didn't know what was in here, but now that I knew what lay at the end of the passage… but I had to do this. This was for the good of the people! My newfound determination gave me the courage to get out of hug and pull my book bag off my shoulders and unzip it. I pulled out the matches and placed them into one of the pockets of my uniform and then my extra candle into another, but another object caught my attention. Joshua.

Tears rimmed my eyes as I pulled him out, hugging him to my body.

If I were to die here, I would want to die with Joshua. I left the book bag there as I held Joshua in one arm and the candle in my other. It took all I had to not groan out from the pain of my arms from the burnt markings as I crawled through the narrow, deserted passage.

As I embarked on the same ten-minute journey as I did yesterday, I finally came upon the wide centered chamber again. My heart pounded in my chest as I held Joshua more tightly against my slightly trembling body. I felt my stomach churn again as I felt as if I were to puke. This was it. This is what I came here to do.

I slowly crawled out of the hole and lowered myself slowly down to the ground, leaning up against the wall of the hole and wincing. I moved the flame over to my arm and saw that the blade of glass stuck itself even deeper into my already damaged arm. This was going to hurt. I couldn't take the pain much longer though so it had to be done.

I set Joshua down onto the ground, close to my body, but far enough so that it wouldn't get stained with blood when I pulled the piece out.

Setting down the candle so that it was close enough to see what I was doing, I grabbed at the visible remains of the glass in my arm. My hand trembled as the edges of the glass cut at my fingertips, I gasped out slightly. Wrong move.

Hearing the same sounds as yesterday, I screamed out and covered my ears, the burning on my arms aching.

The candle flickered, but stayed on.

I opened my eyes slightly and peered around, seeing a shadow soar over the very edge of the light and stay in a corner, watching me carefully.

My screams ceased when I couldn't hear the frazzling tone of the creature anymore. I looked around again, a frown forming on my face. I trembled slightly as I grabbed Joshua and held him tightly in my arms. "Please…" I whispered out. "Please don't hurt me…I'm…I'm here to help you…" I said the same thing as yesterday.

There was an eerie silence until to my major surprise, a hoarse voice whispered out into the darkness. "_Noisy, Girl…why do you come and offer me help?" _I cowered again.

"B-because…In my…y-years of…ex-experience…my brother taught me the fact that it is nice to help others who needed it!" I said, nearing the end of my sentence, I grew a strong determination. I looked around the room, searching for the creature's current location, not finding it, I gave up and grabbed onto the candle, moving it around to see further into the darkness.

The figure absorbed the information before asking, "_What makes you think I need help?_" It hissed out, and ominous cloud of danger filling the lit room.

I shivered slightly as I looked down at my arms. "Because, you were in that room. I thought…you might need help getting out." I whimpered as the burn marks on my arms and ankle began to feel as if they were on fire.

"_I'll kill you, you know._" It added hastily after my daring words.

"I know, Sir. But I am still here to offer help." I almost cried out as the burning feeling on my arms tripled.

The figure didn't say anything. My eyes flicked to the candle as I saw that it was almost out of wax. "Oh no!" I moved the candle closer to my body, blowing it softly to keep it lit.

"_What's wrong, Girl? Scared of the dark?" _The creature said softly, almost tauntingly to me. I saw a flicker of movement, and then my candle went out. I stifled out another scream as what I thought of shadows began moving. I quickly reached into my pockets and pulled out the matches and extra candle and began trying to light it. So far, no good. I felt the searing pain of the burn marks again, as I gasped out and dropped the candle with the almost lit match.

I laid down in the darkness, almost giving up as I trembled softly in pain as it began to overwhelm my already tired body. Then I felt movement on top of me, it was almost comforting, but not until I noticed that it could have been the creature. I trembled again as a new feeling emerged onto my skin, the feeling of being caressed.

"_The burn markings hurt, ne?_" It said, in it's normal hissing tone of voice, it's finger still caressing my burnt arms.

The pain stopped only when its finger moved over onto the burning marks, but as soon as it slid further down or further up; it would burn again. I nodded furiously, my only reply to his question.

Then, to my relief, the burn markings all stopped.

Curiously, I moved my arm out and grabbed the candle and the almost lit match. I stumbled a few minutes until I finally lit the candle, moving the beacon of light towards my arms and ankles. I gasped when I lifted up my sleeves to see that my burn markings were gone. "Why did you help me?" I spoke out to it.

There was another shifting of movement, as the creature moved back to its original spot. "_I didn't help you, I helped myself. Your whimpering is so annoying, Girl._" It spoke out; still leaving the area we were in look ominous.

I looked down to my now healed arm and ankle and I let out a big breath of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thank you." I said softly.

"_Why thank me when I was the one who gave it to you in the first place?_" It asked in question.

I moved over to a sitting position as I began to rub my arms to keep warm. "Well, I think that you only attacked me because you were scared of me." I said in with determination.

"_Scared? Girl, I fear nothing._" The voice hissed out, anger edging on in its tone.

"Uh-huh. And that's why you're scared to show yourself to me." I grinned as I noticed I hit a nerve. There was a rustle of movement and a frazzled noise.

"_I am not scared to show myself to you, Girl. You'll only do what all others do; run away. And I can't let that happen._" The creature said in a defensive tone.

"If I do say so myself, I think you're a lot scarier in the dark acting like a moving, living shadow!" I said, defending my idea. "I'd like to see you in a physical form so that I don't have to deal with the fact that I can't see your movements."

There was a slight hesitation in the creature's voice. "_Do you really find me scarier this way?_" It questioned.

I nodded.

"…_Good, than I'll stay this way._"

I frowned. "Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating! You get to see me and I think it's only all too fair that I get to see you!" I puffed out my cheeks and held it like that.

"_Didn't you know? Demons don't play fair._" It taunted, another shift of movement and a slight hissing sound.

"Fine! I'm tired of you cheating! I'm going home!" I said, standing up and grabbing Joshua. I lifted a leg to get back into the hole, but I was suddenly flung back into a corner.

"**_No! You mustn't go! If you truly want to see me, then I shall show you._**"

I stood up in my corner and dusted myself off. "I wasn't really going to leave, you know. I just wanted it to look like I was going to so that you **_would_** show yourself." I grinned. "But, it looked like it worked."

The creature hissed again. "_Noisy Girl! Pulling nasty tricks on me! I should kill you for that!_" I saw a shift of movement in one of the dark corners.

"But you won't! Cause you love me!" I said cockily, sticking my tongue out.

There was a hiss and then, from what I could tell, my mysterious demon got flustered and began to stutter. "_I-I do not! Curse your dirty tricks, Girl!_" It hissed more angrily than before.

"Okay, okay! I know! Your too dumb for my tricks, but at least show yourself now!" I whined.

"_I am **not** dumb! But I will show you myself none the less._" There was a shifting in the shadows again, as my candle lit as far as my eyesight; I saw a moving shadow near the light. I took a deep breath as I shuddered again from the cold. Then, I saw him.

He had dark purple hair and had to fluffy ears pointing out from behind his long bangs. But the ears weren't the only thing poking out, two ivory horns extended inches away from where the ears ended, they glinted softly in the candlelight. He had three red beads on his forehead and two red eyes peering through the light of the candle, directed into my blue ones. Down on his neck, he wore a collar. Was he a dog demon? He had on a long over coat covering his body, from what I could tell, he had on a cape. His lower body had on overalls, just the straps hung loosely off of his shoulders and covering his leg was leather bindings. His ears twitched as he looked at me, offended suddenly. "_Girl, did your parents ever teach you that it's not nice to stare?_"

"Well, I'm only staring at you because I think you're kind of cute!"

The demon's eyes widened as he shook his mane of purple hair, covering his blush.

I took my eyes off him and shook my head. "It's not nice to stare? Well, I wouldn't know **_that_** since both my parents are long gone!" I snapped back.

"_Ooh, how I pity you._" The demon said sarcastically, forgetting about my comment earlier, placing his hands onto his pelvis. "_So you're going to run away now, right?_" His red eyes glinted in the light as he stared directly at me.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm just happy that you don't look like what other demons look like." I looked around and noticed that I left my book bag at the very beginning of the cave. "Wait here! I need to go grab my stuff!" I stood up and walked past the demon's towering form, but he put a hand out to stop me.

"**_No! I can't let you go! You'll run away and tell the others! Then they'll lock me away again!_**" He hissed out in what looked like fear and anger.

I looked up to him. "You must be very lonely down here…I wouldn't run away. I just want to grab my book bag and show you what I think of other demons…" I stopped when I noticed he had reverted back to looking like a shadow and then a blur of black I noticed that something went down the hole. "Hey! You disappeared again!" In a matter of seconds, the demon was back. "That was fast." I said, amazed.

"_I don't 'disappear,' Girl. Your slow human eyes can't see me, only my shadow._" He spat out, dropping the book bag onto the ground.

"Alright! You did get it!" I dropped down to my knees and began to dig into the bag and hissed in pain when I did so. A tear spelt down onto my knee as I looked at my arm to see that the glass shard was still in my arm. "…Ouch…" I whimpered, cutting off the circulation on my arm.

"_What's that?_" The demon bent down and sniffed at my arm, staring back up at my teary face.

"I cut myself when I broke the window to get into here!" I whimpered, starting to frantically wave my arm around. "Ooh, it hurts! Get it out! Get it out!" I yelled, still waving my arms around until his clawed hand grabbed it and held it before him in a tight grasp; I still kept on wiggling though.

"_Be still, Girl, if you want me to get it out!_" He hissed as he pulled up his clawed fingers and grasped the edges of the glass, pulling it out swiftly.

I whimpered again when blood began to leak down my arm as he held it before his nose, I pulled away. "No! Your going to lick my blood like a vampire!" I shouted, hitting his nose.

He hissed and pulled away. "_There are no such things as vampires, Girl! I was seeing what the damage was!_" The demons flustered up his hair as he sat glaring at me.

"Hey…you look even cuter when you do that!" I said, ignoring my blood-leaking arm. The demon scoffed, but I ignored him as I dug into my book bag and pulled out, "Demons, Spells, and Barriers." "Okay! This is the book that has the demons in it." I flipped through the pages and once there, I lifted the book up to him.

He cocked an eyebrow as he saw a tube like demon with millions of eyes covered the page. "_You thought demons looked like **that?**_" He laughed.

I frowned. "Hey! It's not like I ever saw a demon before!" My mind flashed back to the time Joshua was walking away from me backwards and something or someone pulled him up into the air, the both of disappearing. My eyes widened as I paled.

"_What's wrong **now**?_" The demon asked with a hint of concern.

"My brother…he was taken away by something..." I shut my eyes and reopened them to see the demon's face right in mine. "Too close there!" I backed away slightly as I grabbed Joshua and held it before him. "If you want to kiss someone, just kiss Joshua!"

The demon got flustered again and leapt back into the shadows again. "_Kiss **that **sorry excuse for a toy? Not possible, Girl!_" He coughed slightly before moving back into the light. "_Who said I was going to 'kiss' you anyways?_" He asked, slightly offended.

I was about to say something when my pocket watch went off. The demon hissed when suddenly two big wings appeared out of what I thought was a cape. "Don't worry! That's only my watch!" I pulled it out for him to examine.

"_Since when did watches start beeping?_" He questioned, his wings going back down into the form of a cape.

"I don't know!" I looked at the time. "Aw, man! It's time for me to go! It's six o' clock!" I whined, looking up to see his saddened eyes.

"_Please…don't…Please don't go…_" He pleaded sadly, his ears drooping a little, he really must be lonely if he was asking for the company of a girl he just met! "_…Don't go…_"

"But I **_have_** to. All nuns at the Order have to go to dinner and be off towards their dorm to finish off what homework they have and then off to bed." I saw his saddened eyes again. "B-but I'll be back tomorrow! The same time as today!" I added hurriedly.

His eyes seemed to light up as his ears returned to their perky position. "_And you won't tell anyone about me?_" He asked with a hint of excitement.

I nodded eagerly. "And I'll bring back cookies to!" He made a confused face, but I ignored him as I climbed into the hole with Joshua, my books, and the matches in it. "I have to go now! But I **_promise_** I'll be back!" I said as I turned around and began to crawl back.

I felt the demon's eyes watch me leave as his ears drooped again.

After getting out of the hole and managing to climb back out of the window and heading towards the cafeteria without being seen, I sat down at the table with Mary, Anna, and Claire. I sighed, as all I could think about was him, Claire ate quietly as usual and Mary and Anna jabbered off as usual. That demon who I used to think would kill me, is now turning into my best friend…

After dinner, I made up notes on how to excuse myself from class early tomorrow so that I could see my demon friend. He was both mysterious and knowing all at the same time! I had to admit; I'd rather be down there all day long with him, instead of going to the store with Remington. My eyes flickered off of my notes onto a book hidden under my bed. It read, "History of the Magdalene Order." I climbed to my hands and knees and grabbed the book from underneath my bed, setting the book onto it.

What if I could find another way into the chamber instead of the original way in? I began to flip through the book until I came upon something interesting. It had a gravestone as well as picture on it. The tombstone read:

_Holy Maiden, Rest in Peace._

Below the tombstone, a paragraph:

The Holy Maiden's grave is buried in the graveyard with the same location she died at, so told to be the home of a sleeping demon.

I gasped, could they mean **_my_** demon?

Remington opened the door leading to Rosette's room and peered cautiously inside it. Rosette was sleeping peacefully on her desk, her head propped up on a book; using it as a pillow. Remington moved into the room quietly and gently picked her out of her desk, moving over to place her on her bed. He set her down softly as her arm moved over her chest as she turned over, giving Remington a clear view of her arm.

There were no burn marks on it.

Remington narrowed his eyes with suspicion as he thought of the ways they could have disappeared. There were none that he could think of. He shrugged and lifted Rosette's legs up, noticing that the marks on her ankle were also gone. How could this be?

He decided that he'd ask Rosette tomorrow as he pulled the covers out from underneath her; covering her with them. Rosette grabbed a hold of the blankets unconsciously and fell into an even deeper sleep. Remington frowned as he stepped away from Rosette and turned to look at the book she fell asleep on.

"History of the Magdalene Order."

The Holy Maiden's grave is buried in the graveyard with the same location she died in, so told to be the home of sleeping demon. 

Why was Rosette reading about this? Unless she had questions about the demon that attacked her and thought the book might giver her clues.

Remington sighed. He hated getting Rosette involved in dangerous situations. He also hated taking her on dangerous missions. The Order is teaching everyone here to become exorcists, including Rosette. The young ones were required to go with high-ranking Militia officers to watch them work. Remington had instantly assigned himself to Rosette as soon as she had come here. She was a very special girl, when he first met her, he knew that.

Remington took one last look at Rosette as he left her room.

I groaned as Anna pounded on my body. "No…let me sleep…a little longer…" I moaned out, trying to slap away Anna's hands.

"**_No! Sleep is for the weary! You are strong!_**" She screamed in my ears, as I yelped. She smirked in victory. "Thank God, you're awake! I thought you were dead! I've been hitting you for over…" Anna checked the clock. "…Five minutes…**_No!_**" Anna screamed as my alarm clock went off.

"Well, looks like I win again!" I cheered, hoping out of my bed and pushing Anna out of my room. "See you at breakfast!" I slammed the door and sprung into my bathroom. I couldn't wait to see my demon again!

"**_Sister Rosette! Late, late, late_**!" Sister Nolan screeched, I plugged my ears as I cowered away. "What is your excuse this time?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

I twirled my fingers around in circles. "Well…you see…the story is…" I stopped when the door to Sister Nolan's room slammed open, I smiled as I saw the intruder was Remington.

"She had to clean up the bathrooms." He looked hastily around, a muscle twitching in his cheek. "Now…if I may borrow Rosette for a teensy weensy little second…" Remington made the sign of something being small; he gave a nervous laugh.

"Father Remington, I hope you know that you are wasting Sister Rosette's precious learning time. Be quick about it!" She snapped irritably as I made a run for it, Remington grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me out.

The children of the classroom began to laugh.

"**_Stop laughing and get back to work!_**" Sister Nolan screamed, the kids whimpering and going back to work.

Remington pulled me around the side of Sister Nolan's classroom and held me up against the wall by my shoulders. "Rosette, where are your burn marks?" He held up one of my arms, this time I was wearing short sleeves so he was able to see my whole arm completely.

"…Umm…" I had to think up something fast! "…I don't…know?" I squeaked. I couldn't tell him about my demon! If so, he would do something so horrible that it would give me more nightmares then the time Anna told me about the Boogeyman for the first time!

He frowned as he held a swift gaze, our blue eyes meeting. "Are you **_sure_** you don't know? Because I need to know if something happened to make them disappear!" He said urgently, his hold on my shoulders tightening.

"Please, Remington! I told you the truth! I don't know!" I said more clearly, wincing at the small ounce of pain from Remington pushing me up against the wall. "I'm not lying!"

Remington held his gaze for a few moments longer before he let go of me, my shoulders slumping down. "If you are…then I think that you should go to the Medic. He might need to run a few tests on you to see how or why this happened." He pushed me off towards the main doors. "Hurry! I'll come in later to check on you!" He yelled after me.

I ran towards the main building, going into the Medic. Sure, I'll stay here for a while, but sooner or later I'll escape and see my demon!

"Open wide, Sister Rosette." Dr. Ruffin said, pulling slightly at my tongue. I opened wider. "There…hmm…well there seems to be nothing wrong at all with your body, except for an open wound on your arm. Sister Rosette, do you know how that happened?" He asked.

"I was…umm…I got cut by glass in one of my classes, Sir." I said, trying my best to not sound suspicious.

He cocked an eyebrow as he pulled out a needle and some thread. "Alright then, I'll need to stitch it up before it gets infected then." He neared in, holding the needle with the string in it.

A bead of sweat slid down my face. I…hated…needles. If I could pull this off right, I could escape early to see my demon! "N-needles!" I let out a shriek and slid between Dr. Ruffin's legs, giving me a clear view of my exit. I was almost there when I choked as I felt Dr. Ruffin's cold fingers grabbing me by the collar and pull me back onto the bed. He shook his finger as he began to stitch up my arm. I winced ever so often until he was finished.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled. We both turned when we saw Remington enter into the room.

"How is she? Any signs of injury?" He asked, his eyes flickering to me and then back to Dr. Ruffin.

He shook his head. "No. None except for a cut on her arm, but that was an accident. I see no signs of her burn markings at all!" He gave me a suspicious look, I just shrugged.

"I see…well, Rosette will stay here for the rest of the day until I can figure out what happened." Remington said, turning to leave. I stood up quickly and grasped his shoulder, giving it a quick tug. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could go get some breakfast, since I missed it this morning." I said, my eyes widening as I pleaded softly to him. He nodded and left the room. I followed him out of the room, but split up down a different hallway leading to the cafeteria. I wouldn't lie to my demon! I'm going to get cookies!

My eyes scanned down the rows of different foods as I spotted the cookies. It surprised me in a way that they'd have cookies in the morning, but I was guessing they put them out because Sister Kate had a sweet tooth. I held my book bag up and wrapped at least four cookies up in a napkin and placed them gently in to the bag. Hoping silently that I wouldn't crush them on my way to my demon's hideout.

I left the cafeteria as quickly as I had come; running out the open doors and heading towards the hut. Once there, I threw my book bag over the window and climbed in myself, this time, not getting cut by any of the remaining shards when I fell onto the bed. I opened up the door and opened the passageway's main door as I slid gracefully in it, but stopped and got back out to grab a candle and some matches. This time, the candle was bigger than the others.

I shut the door and passed through the homemade barrier I had set up, feeling a tingly feeling of warmth pass through me. I smiled as I began to crawl down the hole.

After another ten-minute journey, I came upon the main chamber. I slid out slowly and fell onto my elbows, wincing slightly but smiling nonetheless.

I felt, more than heard the shuffling of movement as I turned my head to see my demon's physical form. "_You came back…_" He said softly.

My smile widened as I dusted myself off and stood up. "Yep! I keep my promises! Oh, and I did bring you your cookies!" I opened up the book bag and pulled them out, handing one to him and the other to me, saving the other two for later. I munched on mine as the demon stared with disgust at it. "What's wrong? You don't like cookies?" I asked, still munching on my own.

"_Demons don't need food to survive, much like you pitiful humans do._" He said, giving it back.

"No! Try it! …Please?" I said pathetically, pushing back his clawed hand with the cookie in it. The demon snorted, but tried the cookie anyways. I saw his ears twitch twice as his red eyes went slightly cross-eyed as he watched him eat the cookie. I laughed as he stopped for a minute to glare at me.

"_What's so funny, Girl?_" He said, pulling the cookie away from his mouth; staring at me suspiciously.

"Nothing! Go on, eat it! It's not like I poisoned it!" I grinned as he mumbled slightly about demons not being able to die if a human tried to poison them. He took a small bite out of the cookie and winced. "Do you like it?" I asked patiently.

He didn't say anything, but he plopped down next to me, sitting cross-legged and putting a hand on one leg, eating the cookie with the other.

I started laughing even more. "So you do like it! Well, I have three more if you want them!" My stomach groaned as I stared down at it. "Ooh…"

"_Are you hungry?_" He said, still munching on his cookie.

"A little…I forgot to eat breakfast." I moaned.

"_You **forgot**?_" He said, clarifying the word, 'forgot.'

"I guess…I was in such a hurry to go to my class—" I went cross-eyed as I saw him shove the rest of his cookie into my mouth. I munched down on it, taking it out and staring at him with question.

"_You talk too much, that's all…_" He said, turning his head away. I shook my head.

"No! I have four of them, both you and me can have two!" I pulled out the rest and kept his half eaten cookie and my half eaten cookie as I gave him the two fresh ones. He cocked an eyebrow and I nodded. "It's okay! I can always go back for more!" I smiled and continued eating his cookie as he munched on his own.

It was quiet for a while until a question popped up in my head. "Hey…what's your name?" I asked, holding my last remaining cookie. He stared at me with his intense crimson gaze as his ears twitched.

"_My…name? …It's Chrono…Just Chrono._" He said. "_But mostly people like to call me the Sinner._" He grinned.

"Why's that?" I asked, starting to eat my last cookie. Chrono…that's a nice name…

"_It's because I **killed** so many of my own kind._" A wicked smirk forming on his face.

"Chrono…why do you want to kill people?" I asked, finishing my last cookie.

"_Because you little bastards get on my nerves. Always screaming, always panicking at the first sign of danger. I despise you humans._" He spat out.

I frowned. "Chrono, do you…hate me…?" My eyes shimmered as I thought that I was about to start crying. Chrono stared at me as a slight tear spilled from my eye.

"_Do you want me to hate you?_" He asked slowly.

I shook my head in a 'No.'

"**_Then stop asking so many damn questions!_**" He roared, shaking an angry fist at me. I giggled and scooted closer to him; his ears slid down a little, as he looked nervous.

"Great! So you do love me! I love you too Chrono!" I smiled widely as I took out the book I found from underneath my bed, "History of the Magdalene Order." "Okay, I found something interesting in this book." I stood up and walked over to Chrono, who was still in a sitting position and sat on his lap.

He gaped at me as his ears began to twitch as he watched me with curiosity as I nestled myself comfortably into his lap. "**_Girl, what are you doing?_**" He hissed out.

"Sitting on your lap. Okay." I found the page I marked and opened it. "In here it says, "_The Holy Maiden's grave is buried in the Order's graveyard, so told to be the home of a sleeping demon._" I read out loud. "Do they mean Mary Magdalene?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

"_I don't know, you guys are the nuns._" He shrugged. "_But I guess they do mean me…those bastards!_" He suddenly shouted, making me almost jump. "_They buried me under that cursed wenches grave!_" He glared menacingly at my book as if he wanted to tear it up to a million pieces.

"Oh. So that must be Mary Magdalene! Well, I'm thinking that if I find that grave, it might have another secret passage! And that way I can see you more often without worrying about someone seeing me sneak in here!" I shouted with excitement, it really got on your nerves when you constantly thought that someone might catch you.

His ears twitched. "_Alright then. As long as you bring some more of those…cookies…_" He said, but I didn't listen, my eyes were glued to his ears. They twitched again as my eyes widened in fascination. "_Something catch your liking, Girl?_" He said, almost curiously.

I nodded as I reached a hand up to touch his ears. As soon as I did, they flinched and Chrono hissed out, grabbing onto my hand. "_Don't touch!_"

"B-b-but! They're so fluffy! …Please?" I pleaded again, my eyes widening. Chrono grimaced and let go of my hand, they instantly flinging up to touch his ears again. I rubbed the inside of them as I looked over them to see Chrono's eyes droop. "You like that, huh?" I proceeded on.

After awhile, I returned to my position in Chrono's lap as I stared up to see Chrono leaning against the wall for support and sleeping soundly. My hands could work magic! I'd have to do this more often, if I didn't want Chrono being so cranky all the time. I sighed peacefully as I nestled myself up against Chrono's chest, closing my eyes and falling quickly asleep.

Chrono peered open one eye and stared down at me. '_Stupid little Girl, making me soft…_' He thought to himself, before joining her in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Ahh! I like that ending! More to come soon, I find this story horribly addicting! I just can't stop typing it! As soon as I finished the first chapter, I made the next chapter! Gahh! What is a crazy, insane Fanfiction writer to do? Trust me, next chapter, more fluff and a little bit of on coming angst! Get ready to get addicted! …If you don't…that's fine too! Yay! Sayonara! _


	3. The Escape and Problems in Everyday Life

**_A/N:_** _All right! Starting Chapter Three editing! I am horribly sorry to say, but I wish that all those who reviewed last time before I got booted off Fanfiction, could possibly review again? I'd appreciate it. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_I'd be so happy if I owned Chrono Crusade, but I don't…Moriyama does …_

_

* * *

_  
I woke up to find myself wrapped up in the warm arms of Chrono; or as I preferred, my demon. But I gasped when I opened my eyes wide enough. The room was all-dark. My candle must have run out of wax! I whimpered softly and hugged Chrono tightly; closing my eyes. 

Chrono must have felt me tightening up against him, because I felt him move underneath me. "_What's wrong, Girl?_" He said, a hint of a yawn in his voice.

I started shaking; I realized then that I was also very cold. "Chrono! My candle went out!" I cried, moving closer towards his warm body. I felt Chrono's body twitch, probably not used to such close contact to a human. "A-and I don't know what time it is!" I added, my teeth slightly chattering.

Chrono sighed. "_You complain too much._" He stood up, lowering an arm to my waist so that he held me up with him. "_I'll take you back._" He said slowly in an almost dull voice.

I shivered again. "But how—" I almost cried out when I felt a wave of air hit my face and in mere seconds, I was at the entrance of the chamber. Chrono had stopped right before the barrier, making sure that he wasn't touching it when he let me go. "Wow…thanks, Chrono!" I said, cheerfully; kissing him lightly on the cheek before I crossed the barrier and clambered out.

Chrono felt warmth cover his cheeks, as he laid down flat on his stomach; his head propped up by his arms. '_Did she just…?_' Chrono put on a look of concentration before going back to the main chamber.

I was practically skipping! I felt so light headed when I kissed my demon! It felt as if all my worries were taken off my shoulders and I was free! I would have been skipping longer, but I stopped when I came upon Remington's cold eyes. "R-Remington…" I whispered to the tensed body of the man before me.

Remington's eyes were narrowed down to slits; which scared me. From what I knew, humans couldn't do that. Remington said nothing; he only moved forward in a swift movement and grasped my arm, yanking me off towards the main building. Tears began to pour from my eyes, as I begged for him, no; pleaded for him to stop and let me go.

Remington only picked up his pace.

We went through a wide variety of twists and turns; I soon realized that he wasn't taking me back to my room. Right. As if he would. I would have escaped my room somehow and ran away, that's probably what he was thinking when he opened up a door and pushed me in.

I stumbled and fell onto my knees, but I turned around and prepared to run out only to have the door slam into my face. I slumped down to my knees, holding my hand up to my face; my bangs sticking out through the openings between my fingers. I should have left sooner…now I might not ever be able to see Chrono again.

I looked around the white room. It only had one bed on one side of the room and a pile of magazines in the opposite side of the wall the bed was on. I sighed with grief as I lay down onto the bed. This was going to be a long night.

Remington shut the door and sighed sadly. She forced this upon herself. Now she must pay the consequences. And she'd been visiting the demon for two days now. A group of nuns reported spotting her climb through a window and not coming back out after a long period of time.

Remington leaned up against the door to listen, but remembered that it was sound proof. He shook his head and walked away, preparing to make up excuses for the reason why Rosette will not be attending to her class anymore.

Remington walked away, swinging the keys to the door in his index finger around in circles.

Chrono stood up from his laying position. He had deemed that he just heard a noise. A slight shuffling sound again. Chrono's ear perked up as he looked wildly around, suddenly, there was an arm around his throat. The room lit up suddenly as a holy blade shone out before Chrono, the side of the blade dangerously close to Chrono's stomach. Chrono's ears flickered as a soft voice whispered, "…if you move one inch, I will split your stomach open, and watch all your fluids spill out…" Chrono hissed at the voice of Remington.

"_Damned human!_" He spat out, but not struggling to break free. He heard a silent laugh as Remington's arms tightened.

"Tell me what you did to Rosette! Why was she coming here?" Remington asked, moving the blade closer to Chrono's body. Chrono felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he gulped. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted to die. "_I don't know a Rosette!_ He spat out.

"Don't taunt me demon. The girl who has been coming to visit you, her name was Rosette!" Remington said, choking Chrono for a brief moment and then loosening his grip.

Chrono thought about it. This man was looking for the girl he had befriended. Rosette was her name though? He had not once asked for the girl's name, he had realized, he was just used to calling humans by their gender. "_No stupid girl has been visiting me, Father!_" Chrono taunted, using the word Father. Feh. As if he would ever respect him.

Remington made a low-pitched growl and moved the blade so that it was burning Chrono's skin. "**_Don't lie Sinner_**!" He screamed into Chrono's sensitive ear, causing it to twitch.

"_I'm not lying, so get your unworthy hands off me!_" Chrono screamed back to the startled minister.

Remington reluctantly let go of Chrono, holding his blade ready if Chrono tried to attack. "Is this the truth?" Chrono nodded. "…I don't believe you!" Remington spat out, his holy blade moving to point at Chrono's chest. He made a movement that made him look like he was about to stab Chrono.

Chrono stood his ground, a slight smirk playing at his lips. "_Priest, you are making a big mistake. I'm telling you, whoever that Girl is, is innocent. Doing what you did to her will only prove that deep down, you too are a demon._" Chrono knew he hit a nerve.

Remington gasped. "H-how did you—" Chrono rudely interrupted him.

"_I'm not stupid, Priest. I can practically swim in the demonic aura I feel around you._" Chrono stated, standing up straight with an overwhelming since of pride.

Remington frowned. "I should have known better than coming here to seek answers from the likes of you!" Remington turned around, waving his hand down a certain part of the wall, the wall surprisingly opened up. Bright sunlight shone through the opened part of the wall, a winding path of steps leading up to the opening. Remington grinned after a few minutes of waiting and turned back around to face Chrono. "So, you know that if you try to escape, you'll be burned by the holy energy of the Order."

Chrono stayed silent.

"Thought so." Remington turned to leave, the door shutting behind him.

Chrono paled. What had that priest done to Rosette? He glared at the opening that had just shut. He couldn't risk escaping. He **_would_** be burnt to a crisp. The Order had set up a strong barrier meant to keep demons out. And they meant, keep demons out. Chrono learned that the first time he had tried to escape. How was he going to see the Girl again? Wait…why was he even thinking about her? Chrono shook his head, his hair flying around him. He moved back to his normal corner and sat down, but the Girl kept on popping up in his mind.

Remington was running by the time he had left Magdalene's grave. He had to apologize to Rosette. He had probably scared the heck out of the poor, little girl. But then he stopped running abruptly. Why had she been going into the hut in the first place? Maybe she wanted to see if Elder was there? Remington frowned sadly, thinking about his lost friend.

It was actually more like loosing a brother, than a friend. When Remington first came to the Order, Elder was here. He and Elder became good friends soon after.

Maybe it would be best if he moved her out of the cold room and into a brighter room with much more coloring in it…

I groaned. It had most defiantly been past the day when I had been captured by Remington and placed in this prison. And I was hungry! I moaned as I stood up and started pounding on the doors. "**_Hey! Someone out there? Cause I'm very hungry and I'd appreciate it greatly if you gave me something to eat!_**" I screamed at the door, my stomach growling.

There was nothing at first, but then a tiny hatch on the side of the door slid open and someone pushed a tray of food in it. I stared hungrily at the food. Finally! I grabbed a hold of it instantly and began to eat, the growls in my stomach conclusively ending. But that was a wrong move. As soon as I ate my first bite, I began to feel drowsy. I silently cursed myself for being blonde when I realized that they must have done something to the food…my head fell down onto the cold, tiled floor as I snored gently.

Remington turned to a Militia officer, Ambien. "Is she sleeping?" Ambien looked deeper into the screen before him and nodded. "Good, then the pills worked." Ambien pushed a button on the side of the camera screen as the door to the sleeping prisoner opened. Remington walked in and grabbed the sleeping girl swiftly into his arms, carrying her down the hallway to her new location.

Bright light shone in my eyes, waking me up. I gasped as I noticed that I was in a different room. It was much brighter in here, thanks to a window. It also had a desk with drawing paper on it, more magazines, and some books; including the much more comfortable looking bed in it. I sighed as I pulled my body up off of the bed, it cracked in return. Ooh…that food that I ate gave me a weird feeling in my stomach.

I stood up and stretched, I was still in the same clothes from yesterday. I stepped up to the window and looked out it, seeing the hut of the dead Elder.

_**I'll find a way to get to you somehow Chrono! Then we can escape together!**_

Chrono opened his crimson gaze. He was alone; that was common. He was used to being alone. He looked sadly up at the lime colored, brick walls. He wondered what had happened to Rosette and if he would ever see her again? This was the only bad thing he found in being a demon. Being able to do nothing to save Rosette.

He sighed as he closed his eyes again. That's all he could now these days; sleep and wait.

I hadn't moved from standing by the window. Breakfast had come and gone, Lunch coming around the corner. Someone scooted a tray of food under another door side openers, but I hadn't touched it. I dared not to. They could have put in that stuff to make me fall asleep again.

I had to find a way out of here or I would go insane! I needed to see Chrono! It was like an addiction now, my life revolving around seeing Chrono again. I thought up escape plans, the only one good enough was breaking the window and jumping down. But this building was more then three stories high! It would be almost impossible for me to jump down without hurting myself! But I would try if it meant I could see Chrono again!

I grabbed hastily at my bed sheets and began to tie them together; doing something in which the children in a bad orphanage would do. Tie a bed rope. Sure, it probably wouldn't hold, but as long as it got me close enough to the ground for me to jump off and land safely without hurting myself.

Once done, I tied it to my bedpost, scooting my bed closer to the window so that it would give me more rope room. I then looked for something heavy enough to break the window. I spotted it. It must have been a dictionary; because that was the biggest book I've ever set eyes on!

I eagerly picked it up and backed away as I began to throw it. It hit the window and broke it, glass shattering and falling out the window. I grinned as I threw my homemade rope out the window, watching it stop once it had gone it's full length.

Grasping a tight hold of the rope, I began to climb down. Slowly at first, but soon picked up my pace. I couldn't mess this one up! My legs wrapped around the rope underneath me as I inched myself down, but stopped when my legs didn't feel any more rope. Darn. I looked down to see that I was about two and a half stories off the ground. I was about to climb back up, but I heard a small stretching sound.

It sounded as if the rope was going to break. I had no choice. I would have to jump on three. One…Two…Three—

The rope gave way, sending me cascading down to the ground, landing hard on my back. I moaned as I thought I had broken it, but I slowly eased onto my legs and began to run off towards the graveyard at a slow pace. Falling out a window can easily wake you up.

Once there I looked around, I don't think anybody saw me. I sighed in relief as I began to look around for the "Holy Maiden's" grave. A few feet ahead of me, the biggest tombstone of them all, said the words, "_Here lies the Holy Maiden, may she rest in eternal slumber._" It scared me a little. Rest in Eternal Slumber, they acted as if they didn't **_want_** her to wake up. I stepped up to the grave and rested my hand on it, bowing my head and saying my respects silently in my head.

After finishing, I looked around for clues leading to the hidden passageway, if there was one in the first place. I walked around the tombstone, looking at it's back as I rested my hand gently on it—

_**SWOOSH!**_

I saw the ground rise before me as I fell into some type of hole, only, it was a hole with stairs in it. I screamed out as I rolled down them.

Chrono's eyes latched open. He heard a scream. Was someone in danger?

Whimpering softly to myself, I stood up and rubbed my head. "Mean, old, stupid stairs that is actually a hidden passageway…" I mumbled, looking around at my surroundings. A door made of stone was before me, in back of me was the stairs leading up. I think I just found the door to Chrono's chamber.

Chrono stood up. He was for sure that he heard a scream.

I raised my hand up and touched the wall, more out of instinct then thinking about what it might do if I did. Surprisingly, the door slid open slowly.

Chrono's crimson eyes narrowed. It was probably that annoying priest again. He watched as the door slid open all the way before flying onto the ceiling and clinging onto it, preparing to leap down at the pesky man.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness around me as the door behind me shut. I hoped silently that it would reopen when I wanted it to. I mentally placed the location of the door into my mind, hoping that I'll remember where it was.

It was quiet in here…too quiet. "…C-Chrono…?" I whispered silently, I heard a rustle of movement and then a flush of air, I looked up just in time to see my demon leap down from the ceilings and pin me down to the ground.

Chrono's fangs were bared as he hissed down at the supposed intruder. "_Stupid Priest, did you think you would fool me so easily—_" He stopped himself, closing his mouth as he saw that the intruder was not the priest, but in fact the girl herself.

I whimpered as Chrono got off of me slowly. "Thanks for attacking me!" I said sheepishly. Chrono didn't say anything, he only stood his distance. "Where are you? I can't see in the dark!" I cried out, moving my hands wildly around, Chrono's clawed one wrapped around mine, stopping my movements.

"_How did you come back? That priest had acted as if you were being punished for visiting me._" Chrono said slowly, moving towards me, his warm body against mine.

"Well…I wouldn't say punished exactly, he caught me right after I jumped out the window and was running back towards the main building. He then took me into a room that only had a bed and some magazines. Soon after, he left some food, which I ate, and made me fall asleep, he then moved me into a room with a window in it. I broke the window and escaped and now here I am!" Chrono nodded to my words as I took a deep breath.

"_I see._" His hold on me tightened as I hugged him.

"I missed you! I thought I would never be able to see you again!" Tears poured down my face and onto his chest as I cried. "I don't want to feel that way again!" Chrono only nodded and listened. "So that's why we have to escape!" I said with my determination set on course.

"_And how do you suppose we do that?_" He replied in a bored tone, tapping his clawed fingers on my shoulder.

"Well! I found the passageway from the Holy Maiden!"

I moved back to where I thought the door closed. I rubbed my hand on the wall and with a soft **_swish,_** the door reopened. "Alright! I found it again! Now let's go!" I ran back and grabbed Chrono's clawed hand and began to struggle to pull him out with me, but I stopped when he wasn't budging. "What's wrong? We can go now!"

Chrono shook his head, his purple hair swirling around him and his ears twitching slightly. "If I go out there, I'll be burned from the holy energy. I can assure you, I've tried to escape and it didn't work out to well..." He said in a sad tone, recalling his most recent escape.

My eyes narrowed. "…What can we do now then…because I want to run away and I'm not leaving without you!"

He looked up into my blue eyes. "_Do you **really** want me to go with you **that **bad?_" He asked hesitantly, I nodded instantly. "_Then there might just be a way._" Chrono released his hold on my hand and took a step back.

I watched with curiosity, as there was a slight reddish glow and then a slight clicking sound. Before me, instead of the demon I knew, stood a seven-foot tall, human male with the same purple hair only in a different outfit. It slightly resembled something that someone would have worn back in the Cowboy and Indian days. I gasped lightly as I saw him cock up an eyebrow and stare at me in question. "…You're a demon…but you look…like a human…" I informed him slowly.

Chrono nodded slightly.

"High-ranking demons, such as myself, have the ability to change their form from a human guise to their all natural true from." He told me, his deep voice I've known so well had gone up to a lighter tone. "Hurry before someone spots us!" He growled slightly, grabbing onto my hand as we ran up the stairs.

I followed, a question bugging me. "Chrono! Why did you not turn into a human and escape from the first place?" I asked, holding on tighter to his now, clawless, hands.

He cleared his throat. "I told you already. I despise you humans. I wouldn't stoop low enough as to become one and escape. This was my last resort." He stated, stopping to look at me.

"Are you stuck like that forever?"

"No. I can change form willingly."

We continued running, Chrono still in the lead. I looked around. Our escape was too easy; it made me a bit nervous to think that they would let us go so easily without some sort of plan—

Chrono pushed me to the ground as a blade zoomed over us. Chrono made a growling noise in the bottom of his throat as he laid over me. I tried my best to see what exactly he was growling at. Remington. He sure did try to stop me a lot, didn't he?

"I knew you were lying! Rosette, are you hurt?" Remington asked, a tad bit of concern in his voice. Chrono growled even more.

"She's fine with me!" He spat out.

Remington cocked an eyebrow. "And how can you assure that, since you do despise us humans ever so much." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a reply.

Chrono didn't say anything, he only continued to glare and growl lowly at the priest.

"Why won't you kill her? You didn't hesitate last time when another girl came into your chambers. You killed her right on the spot." Remington said in a matter of fact tone. Chrono didn't say anything again; he only leaned closer to my body. "And anyways, if you were to take Rosette, which I won't let you, where would you go and how would you feed her? Humans aren't like demons, Sinner. They need food and water constantly."

Chrono stood up slowly and held me tight against his chest. "I know that, Priest! And I will do anything necessary to make sure that she gets what she needs!" Chrono said in an ominous tone. I looked up to see Chrono's red eyes turn into slits. How could they turn into slits if he were human?

"Is this true? What has made you change your ways?" Remington spat back, his eyes flickering to stare at me in a brief glance and then landed back onto Chrono. "Why should I let you leave when I only know too well that you'll destroy the whole human nation!" He concluded coldly.

I had enough.

"Chrono won't do that, Remington! He **_has_** changed and I believe that he will take care of me! I won't let him destroy things either! He'll be good! I promise!" I cried out, struggling out of Chrono's hold and marching up to Remington's stiff form. "Please! I think it's time that I left the Order and went out to find Joshua." I said softer than I had earlier.

Remington turned his head away. "Why do you trust him, little Rosette?" My eyes shimmered as he referred to me as little. That name meant that Remington **_did_** love me and **_did_** care for me. "Why can't you just stay here and let the Order look for your brother? I would do anything for you and I don't want to see you get hurt by that damned demon."

"If you would do anything for me, than you would let me go." I said even more softly, putting up my hands and wrapping them around his neck; hugging him tightly. "I thought of you as my father, Remington. And all children have to leave their parents someday." I moved away from Remington and headed back to Chrono's anxious form.

"I know Chrono and I will be fine."

Chrono watched me with interest as I walked up to him and held his hand, leading him to the exit to the Order. Chrono took one last look at Remington, seeing that he wasn't going to make an effort to stop Rosette; he grinned lightly and followed me.

This was it; I could feel my heart pound lightly in my chest as Chrono and I neared the invisible barrier to the Order. Was I really going to do this? What if Chrono was only pulling a trick on me to just let me free him? We would find out soon enough.

I was the first to step through the barrier, feeling the light tingly feeling of warmth spread throughout my body. I stopped to watch Chrono hesitantly put his hand out and felt around the outside world; stepping out of the barrier of the Order for the first time in a long time. I saw him wince slightly as he passed it, realizing as a demon it might still hurt him.

Chrono looked around and breathed in the fresh air. He turned to me and grinned. "It's been so long since I've been able to see the sunlight." He turned back and looked at our surroundings. I grinned also.

"Let's go already!" I tugged on his arms, only to find that he wasn't budging. I turned back to see him let go of my hand and revert to his normal form; his demon form.

"_Yes…let's…_" Chrono wrapped his clawed hands around my body, holding me up to his chest.

"What are you—" I stopped in mid sentence as I heard a startling sound, I nearly jumped out of his arms. I looked behind him to see that he had unfolded his wings. Oh…no…he wouldn't…Chrono looked up into the air with a strong determination…he would… "C-Chrono! I must warn you! I get sick very easily when I'm really high up!" I grasped even more tightly to Chrono's body.

He only grinned and leapt off the air, his great wings behind him flapping hard. We were already over a hundred feet in the air. I looked down as I felt my stomach lurch. "**_I don't like this! I don't like this!_**" I screamed into my demon's ear, it twitched lightly in return.

"_You'll get used to it._" He said, a sheepish grin now on his face, he held onto me tighter. "**_Why, are you afraid of heights?_**" His tone of voice was sarcastic.

I glared at him. "**_Well, Gee! Let me think of it! I'm a human who has never…ever, been off more than twenty feet off the ground! And here a demon is carrying me off into the air a lot higher than a hundred feet! You think about it and then tell me!_**"

His grin turned into a smirk. "_If you think **this** is scary, then your going to wet your pants about what I'm about to do._" I eyed him.

"And what would that be?"

"_Just watch!_" He folded in his wings and aimed his head straight at the ground.

He started laughing as I started to scream my head off. My hands wrapped around his neck as I screamed right in his face. He laughed harder as I pulled my head away from him, squinting my eyes, still screaming, to see how far we were from hitting the ground.

Not too far.

"**_Chrono! Pull up! Pull up!_**" I screamed at him, grasping onto his hair as he laughed even harder. "**_This isn't funny! We're going to die!_**" I screamed in his ear, we were nearing ever closer to the ground, the wind whipping my hair back as I my mouth opened as I screamed again, the wind making my cheeks blow up.

Chrono only concentrated on my face; did I really think he was going to let me die? As we neared the ground Chrono flapped his wings out, making us glide straight for a while before Chrono landed gracefully on the ground. He set me down gently, I was shaking and my hair looked as if I had sprayed a bunch of hair spray on it and then swooshed my head around in circles for a **_really_** long time. Chrono stared at me. "_Did you really think I would let you die? I owe you for freeing me, so I can't allow that._" His eyes looked sad.

"Um…I'm sorry, Chrono. It's just…I'm not used to being carried in the arms of a demon…" That was a major duh.

"_Give it time, you'll get used to it._" Chrono said, starting to walk away. I followed him, but stopped when his wings snapped together and fell down to his back, making it look like he had a cape again.

"Where we going?" I asked, catching up with Chrono's long strides.

"_Off to find you some food._" A near city was ahead of us. I hadn't realized Chrono had chosen already a destination for us, I thought he was just flying to get used to it again and scare the heck out of me.

"Oh…it's okay! I'm not that hungry! " I stared down at my stomach as it grumbled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and that was only the cookies and part of the food that made me fall asleep. Chrono looked up as his sensitive ears heard the sound of my stomach. "…Eh…Guess I am more than just hungry…"

Chrono nodded as we stepped into the town. People stopped to stare at us, gasping and dropping what they were holding. I sweat dropped as I noticed why they might be gasping; Chrono was still in his demon form. I held up my hands. "This isn't what it looks like—" I let out a shriek as people started screaming.

"**_Demon! Run before he kills us! Run!_**"

"**_Please don't hurt us!_**"

"**_I want to live!_**"

"**_Hurry, before he steals your soul!_**"

Chrono didn't complement on any of these sentences, he only kept on walking stiffly towards his destination. This place must have been a big city, because tons of people ran towards/past us. I stopped when the first of the shouting began, trying to calm the people down, but it proved to be futile. They started pushing me along with them, people were saying, "**_Run, Girl! Before it kills you too!_**" or similar things such as that. I couldn't do anything though, there was too many people pushing against me, I couldn't run past them. "**_Please! Stop! He won't hurt you! Please stop! I need to go to him! People move!_**" I shouted over the crowd's screams, but it seemed no one had heard me. I tried to look above some people to see where Chrono was, but he was nowhere to be found. I held my hand up above my head, considering the fact that I might be too small for people to see me. Still they pushed against me, carrying me off with the current of people. "**_Chrono!_**"

The people stopped suddenly, no one moving.

Before me stood a very angry looking Chrono. I shuddered at the thought of what he might do if he stayed angry…I quickly grasped onto his arm and hugged him tightly. "Chrono…please…don't do anything drastic…" I tugged on his arm when I thought he hadn't heard me. "Chrono…?"

Chrono lifted up the hand that I wasn't holding onto and held it in front of the people, none of them moving. "Chrono! Please don't! Please…" I begged, trying to grab onto his arm to lower it. He looked down at my face, my eyes shimmering as I buried my face into his side, holding back the sobs. He lifted his eyes off me and stared at the people around him, lowering his arm. "Thank you…" I said quietly. Chrono ignored me and walked past the people, I at his side.

The people murmured as they watched us head into a nearby food market; none of them sure if they should run away or stay. So they slowly walked out of they city, just incase.

My eyes skimmed over the leaving people as I sighed. I prevented Chrono from killing a lot of people today. I held tightly to Chrono's arm as we walked into a store.

The shop keep trembled as he saw us walk before him, slightly cowering behind his counter. I smiled weakly at the man as Chrono walked down an isle, with me still holding onto him. As we passed, Chrono picked up a basket and without having a care in the world, he started picking out numerous of foods and placing them into the basket, once done, he turned to the drinking isle and crammed assorted drinks and placed them into a separate basket.

I coughed slightly. "Chrono…don't you think that's a bit much?" He looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"_Don't you want to eat?_" He stopped for a moment.

"Well…how are we going to pay for all this?" I asked, Chrono only laughed. "Chrono! We do **_have _**to pay! We can't just take all this stuff!" I waved my arms around.

"_Why not? I am a demon after all, demons can do whatever they want._" He continued shoving some more food in the basket, but stopped when I put my hand over his clawed one. I stared at him with my blue intense eyes.

"No. We **_have_** to pay for this! And if you do take all this, I won't eat it!" I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot as a sour look came across Chrono's face.

"_Damn it! I'll force you to eat it!_" He glowered at me.

"No! I'm going to get a job and pay for this stuff in the natural way!" I turned heel and walked out of the store, giving the shop keep a sympathetic smile before doing so. I heard Chrono let out a growl of anger as he ran after me.

"_And what are you going to do in the mean time? **Starve?**_" I nodded as his growl deepened. "_What is a **job**_ _anyways?_" He asked, the basket full of food not in his hand, I'm guessing he left it in the store.

"It's where you work for someone and they give you money for doing so." I said simply, my eyes scanning around the city; looking for a sign that said, "_Help wanted._" Chrono scoffed. "You know, you could get a job too if you were in your human form, than maybe we might stand a better chance of getting one, since your frightening all the people away!" I snapped, finally spotting the sign. I walked over to it, Chrono following me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. "You can't come! The people will freak again and not give me a job!" I cried.

"_Then I'll force them too._" Chrono said with an evil smile and with a swift crack of his knuckles.

"No you won't! I'm going to get a job the way Joshua did when I was with him." My eyes closed as I thought about the bear I left in my book bag. I left him at the Order.

"_Your teddy bear got a job?_" Chrono asked in question.

"No. I had a brother named Joshua also! That's why I named my bear after him." I held my hands out in front of Chrono, halting him in place. "Okay, now stay here and I'll see if I can get one!" I walked backwards, making sure that he stayed, before turning around and walking into the store, peering out of the windows to see that Chrono was gone. I shook my head as I saw a friendly old couple sitting behind a counter.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The old woman of the couple said. I smiled.

"I saw your help wanted sign, Ma'am! I was wondering if I could get a job from you!" I held my hands behind my back, not exactly knowing how to ask for a job.

"That's great! Our assistant ran off, so that caused us to put up a sign. In fact, I saw a lot of people running, I do wonder why." The old woman stated curiously.

I nodded, slightly thinking of Chrono. "What exactly do I have to do, Ma'am?" I asked kindly.

"We deliver newspapers, you get five cents for every house you deliver a news paper at." The old man said. "You start tomorrow…that is…if those people come back." He smiled back at me.

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow then." I gave a wave to them as I walked out of the store. "That was fast and almost too easy!" I said with a snap of my fingers. I looked around. "Where'd Chrono go…?" I almost screamed out as I saw a dust storm fly up in front of me. Once the dust cleared up, I saw the now human Chrono huffing and bended over with his hands on his knees. A box full of milk cartons was at his feet. I grinned. "So you got a job also?" Chrono caught his breath and raised his head, glaring at me.

"This would have been so much easier if you had just let me take the food from that store…" He grumbled, picking up the box full of milk cartons. I smiled and patted his back.

"Well, I got a job as a paper girl!" Chrono gave me a final glare before he ran off, dropping milk cartons at each door. "Poor Chrono…" I mumbled. Chrono was a demon, so they probably didn't have to do jobs in his world. I'm surprised Chrono **_even_** got one. The employer must have been really desperate.

I stood up and sat down on the sidewalk next to the food store, waiting for Chrono to finish. I looked up when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. "Yes…Oh it's you!" I looked up to see the store keep standing above me.

He looked down at me with a small smile. "Thank you for what you did in there…you look hungry. Here." He bent down and gave me a small loaf of bread, patting me on the head lightly and walking back into the store. My gaze watched him as he started to clean up his store.

"Sir…it's my fault…let me help you." I stood up, my bread still in my hand as I set it down softly on the counter and began to help clean up the mess Chrono made.

The man smiled and nodded, as we cleaned up the mess together; putting all the foods and drinks back in their proper places.

"It must be hard for you, to travel with a demon." The shop keep said, finishing off putting all the food away. I said nothing as I put the final bottle back in its cabinet. "Are you okay with traveling with him?" He asked, handing me my bread.

I nodded. "It was my choice in the first place, besides, he's really nice once you get to know him." The shop keep nodded slowly as he placed something else in my hands. I opened up my hand to see fifty cents in my hand. "Oh no, Sir! I couldn't—"

"Please, take it. You two are traveling and it will be hard to make money. It's the least I can do." He said slowly, a smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you very, very much, Sir." I gave a small wave at him as I placed the change into my pant pocket and walked out of the store, sitting back onto the sidewalk and eating my bread. It tasted good. I looked up when I heard a scream. Across the distance, an old woman was hitting Chrono with her broom as he started yelling at her. I giggled lightly as he screamed and ran away, probably to go finish delivering the milk cartons.

A beeping sound went off, waking up a sleeping demon. He moaned quietly to himself, rubbing his eyes. His violet eyes moved over to a small pocket watch sitting on a desk; it was glowing green. The demon smirked. "So, my brother. You have finally escaped."

* * *

_**A/N:** YAY! Finished with Chapter three after one day of typing! I hope I get tons of reviews for this chapter…that is unless you don't want me to update soon…(Hint, hint) Sure, I'll be typing it, but I just might not update it…(Evil laughter) We'll just have to wait and see shall we? Next chapter, we find out who this mysterious demon seen at the end of the chapter is! Hmm…? You know who it is? It's Aion of course! Even a brain dead person like me could figure that out! Kay! Review please! And yes, it is that purple button right underneath this paragraph._


	4. Journeying Back to Where it All Began

_**A/N:** Okay, someone asked a very important question, but I forgot who it was account of my bad memory...Uh...I didn't say that...Okay, yes, I'll be doing the same chapters as before, and read my bio if you want to know more about me getting kicked off... I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm a very busy person! I have plans to do for my ideal organization to rule the World!_

_**Disclaimer:** I'd be so happy if I owned Chrono Crusade, but I don't…Moriyama does…_

_

* * *

_  
I frowned in my sleep. My body was curled up on the sidewalk as I slept, my dream disturbing me. In it, I was in an odd forest, which reminded me of the one at Seventh Bell. Before me, was my brother, but he looked the same at eleven years old of age. I had cried out to him and was going to run after him, but Chrono had suddenly appeared and stopped me. I asked him why, but he didn't answer. I looked onward at my brother to only scream as I saw him laugh evilly as two big, black wings stretched out from behind him; his claws pasted with blood. When I looked again, I saw a wound in my chest and that it was **_my_** blood that was on his hands. I started crying as Chrono began to laugh as well. Suddenly, a demon with white hair walked up and hung his arms around Chrono and Joshua, smirking. Who was he? Did I know him—"**_Wahh!_**" I screamed out as I felt a hand touch me. I looked up to see Chrono's face stare down at mine. "Sorry…you scared me." 

"I did…?" He said in a sad tone.

"No! I don't mean it **_that_** way! You just startled me! I wasn't expecting you to be done so fast!" Chrono nodded as I sighed.

"It's been a long time, Rosette. I just finished my job. You've been sleeping for over two hours." He picked me up and set me down onto my feet, holding me by my shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

I nodded. "Yeah…just a bit tired…" I rubbed sleepily at my eyes. He held the look for a moment longer, before changing the subject.

"Guess how much money I made!" He said with a slight tone of glee in his voice. I looked up at him, slightly nervous.

"Uh…how much?" I asked to his request.

"This many!" He held out a handful of coins, some dropping out of his hands joined together and falling onto the sidewalk.

"Do you know how much that is?" I asked, taking some of the money out of his hands.

Chrono sweat dropped. "What, do you deem me as, a human? I don't know how you guys count your money!" He turned his head away in anger, his cheeks puffing out slightly.

"Sorry! I just asked…" I took out all the money from him and set it down on the sidewalk, beginning to count. Chrono paced around me a while, until he grew bored and leaned down next to me.

"So, how much is it?" He had his arms laid onto his knees, as his legs were the only things supporting him up.

"Well…its about seven dollars and ninety five cents! Great job, Chrono!" I hugged him, before long I let go and started to pick up the money and stuff it down my pocket, Chrono flinched slightly.

He mumbled more to himself than to me. "Humans…so emotional with there hugs and kisses." Apparently, I had heard him.

"That's how we show our appreciation." I said lightly, standing up.

"So now can we get you something to eat?" He asked, standing up also.

I nodded to him and took his hand, leading him into the store in back of where I had slept. We stepped inside and saw the shop keep smile nervously at me. "We have money now, Old Man. So keep your trap shut." Chrono said rudely, walking past me and reaching his hand out for numerous objects again.

I sighed and stopped his hand.

"Chrono! We need to see what we **_can_** buy! Just because we have money, doesn't mean that we can buy anything!" I turned to see the shop keep making signals for me to stop; shaking his head. I only waved back to him signaling that it was okay.

"See…" I picked up a bag of chips and pointed to a sign on it. "This says how much money this costs…fifteen cents. Now…" I dug out a quarter in my pocket.

"This is twenty five cents, so that means we can buy it!" One of Chrono's eyes were wide as the other one started twitching. "What?"

"…I…don't…get it…" He said slowly.

I cried out as he lifted his hands up into the air in frustration. "What? You humans are **_so_** complicated! …Stupid money…" He whispered lastly.

"Okay! Just let me buy the stuff. You'll get it sooner or later." Chrono huffed, but agreed nonetheless. He stepped to the side and watched me pick out the foods that we **_could_** buy. After finishing with the food, I than moved to the drink section, pulling out a couple of water bottles.

"What about this stuff?" He pointed to a can of waxing oil.

I sighed.

"We don't need that stuff, only unless you want to be waxed." I smiled, imagining myself wax Chrono.

"…And that means?" He asked.

"Well…uh…it makes cars and other things shiny." I said after thinking about it.

"…Does that mean I can be shiny?" He asked, not realizing how stupid he sounded.

I giggled slightly. "No! It only works for cars and other objects! Not demons!" I held on tightly to the foods and some of the drinks, as Chrono helped some of them out.

"Alright, we're going now!" He flashed out his money. "See! We have M...O...N...E...Y...!" He pronounced, about to walk out, until I grabbed his arm.

"No, stupid! We have to **_give_** the money to him!" I set out the foods and the two water bottles I had, as I forced Chrono to do the same; him grumbling about how complicated humans were. "Okay!"

The shopkeeper nodded, placing a nervous glance on Chrono as he began to register our foods and waters.

Chrono began an irritating glance at the shopkeeper and then started tapping his fingernails on the counter. Until he couldn't wait any longer. "Are you finished yet?" He said with a sneer.

I gently elbowed him and glared at him. "Be patient!" The shop keep smiled and held out the receipt.

Seven dollars and twenty-five cents, that left Chrono with seventy cents.

I gave the shop keep Chrono's money as we went on our way, our foods and waters in a bag. "That solves one problem, all we need to do is find shelter for the night." I glanced around, looking at the people who were now returning to the city. Luckily, Chrono was in his human form. I looked up at the demon now to only see a smug look on his face.

"…We could ask one of these guys for a bed to sleep on tonight…or we could rent a hotel and tell him that we'll pay him back tomorrow once I get my money." I told him, seeing Chrono nod.

There wasn't much he could do about shelter. We walked down the paved streets as we came upon our first hotel. It looked empty and small, but it would be better than nothing. I stepped in first through the door. "H-hello?" No one answered.

I moved forward a few more feet cautiously as Chrono followed close behind. It was dark, but not as dark as Chrono's hidden chamber, thank God for that. I walked up to a broken down counter and clicked on a rusty bell, the weak chime ringing out. No one came.

"Do you think they abandoned it?" I asked Chrono.

He shrugged. "All the better than, now we can stay here without paying." I was about to disagree, until he grabbed my hand and threw me to the side as a person leapt over the counter and stabbed him with a blade. The man's eyes widened as he saw Chrono's eyes turn to slits as he grasped onto the arm holding the knife, pulling the blade out of his chest slowly. I gasped as I stood up and ran to Chrono. "A-are you…alright…?" I asked, my eyes widening when I saw a slight trickle of blood fall down his shirt, staining it.

"Rosette, go away." He said sternly, not taking his eyes off the man. I looked over at the man as he started trembling with fear.

"D-demon…! P-please don't…please don't hurt me!" The man fell onto his knees and begged for his life.

I felt sorry for him.

"Chrono! He was just trying to protect his hotel let's just go—" My eyes fell down to Chrono's chest, the wound healing with agonizing speed, as Chrono turned his angered gaze to me.

"Rosette, don't make me tell you again." He left no room for argument. I stood still. Not this…not now. I shook my head and walked up to the man, his knife on the ground at his side.

"It's okay…please calm down." I told the man slowly, he looked at me with a bit of fear and in question. "Please…explain to me why you attacked us." I took a look at Chrono, he wasn't moving from his spot.

"I h-heard…a…d-demon was in town…everyone is in…h-hiding…please! I have a wife and two kids! They won't live if I die!" He started crying. I patted him on the back soothingly.

"Hey there…we won't kill you…" I threw a cool glance at Chrono. "Please…if you could just let us stay here one night, we'll be gone! And then I'll pay you when I get the money tomorrow! Please let us stay." I asked kindly, the man nodding instantly.

"No! You don't need to pay! You can stay here for free!" The man started to go into hysterics.

"No. I'll pay." I stood up and patted him again, helping him up slowly. "Go to your wife and children, tell them that there is no demon here. Tell them that they can sleep safely tonight." The man bent down before me, holding onto my hand and covering it with his own.

"Thank you so much!" He hurried off, not looking back.

Chrono's eyes watched him go, his head still directed at me. "Rosette…you should have listened to me." I shook my head fiercely.

"No more killing! It's wrong! That guy has a family, Chrono! …I know how it's like…to have no family..." I said the last part more softly than I started out with. Chrono nodded slightly. "Common, lets find a room and get some sleep, I have to get up early so that I can do my job."

Chrono and I walked up a flight of dusty stairs; they creaked with every step we took. After getting to the top, we found an empty room with the number three on it. We pulled open the handle to see that it had a bed, a bathroom, and a chair in a corner.

I grimaced "It's not like at the Order, but it's better than nothing." I ran over to the bed, pulling off my socks and boots, and jumped on it once, landing down onto my back with a heavy sigh.

He only rolled his eyes and moved over to the chair and sitting down. His eyes watched me all the while. My eyes were closed, until I felt that I was being watched.

I cracked my eyes open slowly to see Chrono's intense gaze. I gulped and turned around so that he could only see my back. Hopefully he wouldn't watch me all night…

I woke up suddenly with a jolt. I had another weird dream again… I looked around for a clock of some sort, finding one I looked at the time. Four o' clock. I think this might be as good of a time as any other to start now. I quietly crept off of my bed, looking over to see Chrono dozed off in the chair.

I stifled a giggle. He looked so fluffy!

I resisted the urge to hug him as I pulled on my socks and boots, moving over to the door with an agonizing pace. Once there, I opened the door softly and moved out in a swift, fluid motion, shutting the door as I got out. I sighed; worst part of it was over. As I walked down the creaky stairs, I wondered just how many newspapers would I have to deliver?

Opening the door to the main entrance, I walked out into the foggy city. No one was out at all, no lights on, no cars. It was as if it were a ghost town.

Still walking, I found the printing stand where I was supposed to meet the elderly couple. I found the door to the stand was opened and welcomed myself in. "Hello?" I saw a light flick on as I saw the old man walk out of a door to the side of his counter.

"Ah, you're here early! All the better!" He gestured for me to follow me and I did so. He led me to a room with dozens of stacks of newspapers. "This is all the newspapers you need to deliver, there is a total of seventy five houses and six hotel rooms. Try to hurry so that we won't have any complaints." And with that, he turned to leave.

My eyes widened as I struggled to pick up a stack of newspapers. This was going to be a hard job…

I wobbled down the street, over ten newspapers in my arms as I stopped to the first house. Wobbling up to the door, I bent down slowly and reached up to take a newspaper off of the top, only to have it given to me. "Thank you…" I mumbled slowly, and then I realized what just happened. "Whoa!" I slid over onto my side and looked up, only to see Chrono's red eyes glance down at me. "Gee! You need to stop doing that, Chrono!" I stood back up and held on tightly to the newspapers, setting down the newspaper that belonged to this house.

"_Did you actually think you could sneak away without me noticing? Trust me, Girl, I can stay up all night long without sleep._" He scoffed softly, taking the pile of newspapers out of my arms.

I puffed my cheeks out.

"For your information, I wasn't sneaking! I was just going without trying to wake you! And second of all, I didn't know that…" I tried to grab back my newspapers, but Chrono moved them away from me. "Common! This is my job! You did yours so let me do mine!" My cheeks returned to normal.

"_Feh, we need to get an early start today and you'll take all day if you have to deliver newspapers to seventy five houses and six hotels_." I gasped slightly. "_And yes, I did here yours and the old man's conversation. I actually use my ears, what did you think they were used for? Poking people's eyes out?_"

I giggled lightly.

"Fine! But as long as I can help." Chrono nodded and flew off, dropping newspapers as he went. I sighed. He's going to scare a bunch of people if he did that…

I headed back to the newspaper stand, only to find that another stack was taken. Chrono was already two stacks ahead of me! My eyes narrowed as I bent down and picked up another stack of newspapers, only to have it disappear in mid air. "What the—Chrono!"

I tried to pick up another, but it too disappeared. I growled slightly as I managed to hold onto five newspapers and ran off to go deliver them, only to have my eyes widen to the sight I saw; almost all houses closest to me had newspapers at them. I'd have to hurry if I wanted to at least deliver one. I started running towards an empty house, only to have my newspapers lifted out of my hands and a blur of movement.

"**_Chrono!_**" I screamed angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

There was a flicker of movement, and then Chrono was standing right at my side. "_You scream?_" He said teasingly.

"**_Chrono! I demand righteousness! I should have done this job! Not you! Me! Th-tha-tha-that's not fair!_**" I stuttered out.

"_Demon's don't play fair._" He said simply.

"B-b-but…but I wanted to do my job!" I whined.

"_Do all children whine as much as you?_" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Do I look like other children?" I cried out.

"_No. You're uglier than most._" My mouth dropped a couple centimeters.

"U-uglier? **_Uglier? Chrono! You're uglier than most demons! You're so ugly…I…I can't even look at you anymore!_**" I faced my back to him.

"_You're so pathetic. Let's go get your pay and get out of here._" He grasped my hand, but I slipped out of it.

"Not until you apologize! That was mean and totally unnecessary—" I went cross-eyed as Chrono shoved a cookie in my mouth.

"_Be quiet already!_" He hissed slightly, picking me up so that I was leaning over his shoulder.

My stomach growled. Food. I smiled as I started munching happily on my cookie. Chrono only grinned slightly as he reverted back to his human form, stepping into the newspaper stand.

The old man was sitting on a rocking chair, happily reading his newspaper until he noticed us. "Oh, your back so soon!" He looked out the windows as his mouth dropped. "In my day, it took us at least five hours to deliver newspapers in one city…kids these days." He sighed as he dropped some money in Chrono's outstretched hand. "Hope to see you again!" He waved at me.

As Chrono turned to walk out, my face came into view of the old man's. I smiled again, munching on my cookie as I waved back.

"Now time to go pay off that hotel keeper than be on our way." Chrono grumbled as I finished off the last of my cookie.

"Hey, Chrono? Where exactly **_are_** we going?" I asked him gently, turning my body around so that I was sitting on his shoulder.

Chrono stopped, suddenly letting out a nervous laugh. "I don't exactly know…" I sweat dropped until a thought popped in my head.

"I do…do you think…you can take us to a place called Seventh Bell? My brother said that when his four years are finished, he'd come and find me. I think it's only necessary to be where he can find us easily." Chrono looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" I nodded. "Alright then." We walked, or more like, Chrono walked up to our room and grabbed the bag full of our waters and foods, heading back down the stairs. As we headed out, Chrono dropped the money the old man gave us, after me telling him that that should be enough for the rent.

He stepped out onto the streets and reverted back to his original form. Luckily, it was still morning so not many people would be out and about at this time. "_Do you know where Seventh Bell is?_"

"Um…I think it was somewhere in Michigan. I don't exactly know where though…" I said nervously. I spent six months of my life there and I don't know where it was located.

Great.

"_I guess we can ask people around once we get to Michigan._" He said, sliding me down off of his shoulder and into his arms. "_Lets try to get there before the sun rises._" His great wings unfolded from their cape like position and spread out behind him, taking a huge leap, we took off into the air.

During the whole ride there, I mostly tried to get some sleep. Sometimes I'd look below us to watch the scenery and other times I played with Chrono's ears. I don't think he liked it very much…so now I slept, gently dozed off in my demon's arms, waiting for us to arrive at Michigan.

A while later I felt Chrono prod me awake. "_We're there…_" He said as quietly as his deep toned voice would allow. I opened my eyes slowly, shutting them briefly from the now rising sun. It would be a little hard to prove we're in Michigan, but if Chrono said we're there, than we probably were.

"Hmm…okay then." Chrono let go of me slowly as I slid out from his arms. "Lets ask people around now." Noticing that we were in a city I added. "And you should turn back to your human form so that we don't go through what we did last time." Chrono thought about it, before doing so.

A man with dark brown hair and wearing a suit walked past me, I changed direction so that I was walking next to him. "H-Hello, Sir! May I ask if we're in Michigan?" I said, still trying to keep up with his swift pace.

He turned his green eyes onto me. "What do you think?" As he went into a building, I sighed and turned to another person.

"Hello! Do you know if we're in Michigan?" The person shook her head and went on with her daily routine. "How rude!" I commented, turning to find Chrono. I saw him doing the same as I.

I quietly hoped that he wouldn't lose his temper… "Hello, Ma'am! Do you know if we're in Michigan?"

A plump lady stopped, as she was half way from entering her car. "I'm sorry, I don't give information for free." I grimaced as she got in and the car drove off.

I saw a frail old lady walking across the street. This was my chance. I ran up to the lady and held her arm, walking her across the street. She turned her angered gaze onto me. "Do you think I'm old? I'm only fifty four!" She took her purse and started hitting me.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were…I was just trying to help!" I dove off towards the ground, to escape from her purse hitting. I coughed out dirt as I did so, looking up to see a hand in my face.

"Let me help you." There was a boy with blonde hair and nice blue eyes, his grin looking gentle. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" I dusted myself off as I looked at him.

"Y-yeah…" I blushed slightly as I noticed that the boy was very good looking. "T-thank you…" I lowered my head to cover my blush.

"Are you traveling alone?" He asked.

"N-no, I'm traveling with…" I looked around frantically, not seeing Chrono in sight. "…um…my father!" I finally concluded, he nodded. "Do you know where we are?" I asked with my blush showing again.

"Yeah. We're in Summerfield, Michigan." He said, nodding his head once. "What's your name, mine's Joshua Christopher."

I gasped. His name was the same as my brother's. "I'm…Rosette Christopher…" He stared at me.

"Wow! What a coincidence! I have a sister named Rosette Christopher also! In four months I'm going to be allowed to see her."

What could I do? I had no proof that this kid might be my brother? What could I do? What could I do? "Do you know…where Seventh Bell is?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.

"Yes. I could show it to you if you like…my sister is staying there also…" He said the last part more quietly.

I had to say it. "I'm your sister!" I blurted out bluntly. His eyes widened widely for a second before closing and shaking his head.

"That can't be. My sister is staying at Seventh Bell."

"B-but you left me there three and a half years there! I left after six months and went to the Magdalene Order! I'm back to await your arrival! You have to be my brother!" I cried the last part out, going slightly into hysterics.

My could be brother thought about it. "It does make sense…but I don't think so. My sister and I don't have a father. It just might be a coincidence." He turned to walk away, I frantically searched in my mind for something that could convince him that I was his sister…until I found it.

"_None sing…so wildly well…as the angel…Israfel…_" I sang slowly at first, watching as Joshua turned around slowly. People stopped in their haste as they heard the soft sound of singing, turning towards me. "_…And the giddy stars…(so legends tell)…Ceasing their hymns…attend the spell…Of his voice…all mute…_" I saw Joshua's mouth hang down as he slowly closed it and formed out his words slowly, entwining them with mine.

"…_Tottering above, In highest noon. The enamored moon, Blushes with love. Yes, heaven is thine; but this is a world with sweets and sours; Our flowers are merely-flowers. And the shadow of thy perfect bliss. Is the sunshine ours…_" We stopped singing at the same time, the people who stopped sighed softly and went on to their business. I closed my eyes, expecting Joshua to make the first move.

"…You are…Rosette then…" He said softly, I nodded. "I'm sorry…Rosette, for leaving you!" He cried out, running forward to hug me. Tears streamed down both our faces as we hugged one another.

"D-don't…ever lea-leave m-me again!" I cried out between sobs.

"I-I won't!" He hugged me harder, passer byers cocked an eyebrow at the sobbing siblings.

After awhile of our hugging and crying, we let go. "So…what are you doing here?" I asked, wiping hastily at my eyes.

"I'm on a mission for the job I told you about." He said, doing the same.

"So you still aren't finished with it?" I asked slowly.

"…yeah…" He told me with a slight tone of disappointment. "But my employer said that this would be my last job. Then I am free." He smiled. "Rosette! Your so big now!"

I grinned. "Yeah, but not as big as you!" He nodded. "What do you have to do here?"

He thought about it, answering with a slight hesitation. "Well…I'm…supposed to hunt down a demon."

My eyes widened.

"Do you…know this demon's name?" I asked with a tingle of fear.

"Yep, he's called the Sinner. Or Chrono." He answered.

Oh no…first Remington, now Joshua. "Um…Joshua…why do you need Chrono?" I asked.

"Why do you ask? Do you know him?" He asked me, I said nothing. "Well, my employer said that I needed to do my best to exterminate him. If failed, I would die in the process…"

I gasped as I held my hand before my mouth. "H-how could you live with that resting on your shoulders, Joshua?" I said slowly. "I-is this your job? Killing people?" I questioned on, absolutely horrified.

He didn't respond, he only tilted his head away from me in shame.

I almost fainted. With the thought of my own brother killing people absolutely traumatized me. "W-why?" I managed out.

"It's a job, Rosette. I do this for a living. If I didn't do this, then I wouldn't be able to take care of you and me!"

"D-did you…When I was young, what was your job?" I asked.

Joshua hesitated. "Something like this one…" He muttered.

This time I did faint, but only for a brief moment, he caught me before I fell. Tears threatened to fall in my big blue eyes. "I-I can't believe it…" I gasped out, my hand landing on my chest.

"Rosette, damn it! I did this so that **_you_** and **_I_** could live! If I didn't, you would probably not be here by now!" Joshua snapped, his blue eyes not as big as I remembered them to be. This wasn't right. I thought of my brother as my idol! Not my personal killer! Then I realized, that he had changed…a lot…

"I just can't believe that you did those things! **_I'd_** rather be the one to die then those innocents!" I screamed out. Joshua bit his lower lip, his eyes flashing again…and narrowing down into slits.

That again. Remington and Chrono did it. And Chrono was a demon. He had an explanation for it. But…what about Remington and Joshua? …Could they be…?

"They weren't innocent, Rosette…trust me on that!" Joshua spat out. "May we please change the subject?" I nodded, feeling a bit weak. "Whom were you traveling with?" He asked in a tensed voice.

I felt speechless all the sudden. Should I tell him? Surely Joshua couldn't kill Chrono! …I couldn't lie. I don't know why, but I couldn't lie to **_him_**. "I am traveling with…Chrono…" I said weakly, my arms hanging lifelessly at my sides.

Joshua took a quick intake of breath. "You're traveling with that **_fiend_**?" Joshua spat out. I nodded. "Tell me, were you the one who freed him?" He asked moving closer to me so that it felt as if he was cornering me.

"Yes…" I said softly, feeling suddenly very depressed.

"Where is he now?" He looked around, feeling exposed all the sudden.

"I don't know…we split up to ask people if they knew where we were. He usually comes back when he knows that I need him though…Joshua! You can't kill Chrono!" I suddenly said, gasping onto his shoulders tightly. "Please! Don't…don't try anything! Chrono is a very nice demon once you get to know him, but if you get on his bad side…please Joshua!" I started begging him, shaking him as much as I could so that I could get the point across.

"Let go of me, Rosette." Joshua said calmly, using a sudden move to counter my shaking so that he was now grasping onto my arms. "I have a job to do and I will carry it out." He turned to walk away, his eyes narrowing as he tensed. A sudden dark feeling erupted in my heart.

"**_No, Joshua!_**" I screamed out as loud as I could, punching him hard on the back. "**_I won't let you! Leave Chrono alone! Leave him alone!_**" I screamed, landing a hard punch on his chest as he turned around to face me.

"**_Rosette! I have job and you won't get in my way_**!" He screamed out to me, grabbing me by my arms, stopping any by passers to stop and glare at the boy.

My eyes widened as I slightly gasped as his grasp hurt me. Joshua would never hurt me though. "I'll be back for you as soon as I finish my job." He informed me more calmly, turning around.

I trembled slightly, crunching my teeth together. "…Leave him alone Joshua…" I whispered slowly, causing him to stop. "Leave my demon alone, cause I won't let you hurt him without you getting through me." I stated, in a strange sense of need to defend Chrono.

"You just don't get it, Rosette, do you?" He asked, turning back around. "I have to do this or horrible things will happen, and if I have to dispose of you…I will." He said bitterly.

I stared at him with a strange hatred. I never hated my brother before, but now…now I despised him.

"I hate you." I told him, speaking of what I felt. Joshua only glared at me and backhanded me across the face.

"Is this what I get…for raising you, Rosette?" He spat out slowly, grabbing me by my collar and shaking me hard. I felt the red hand marking on my face start to sting as I sniffled softly. But I said the most unlikable sentence to ever cross my mouth.

"I hope you burn in Hell, Joshua." I stated with a cold expression on my face. Joshua twitched as his grip on my collar tightened.

"**_I have a job to do, Rosette!_**" He screamed into my face. "**_And I will burn in Hell if you don't let me do it!_**" It looked as if he was going to do something else to me, but I felt as if I was being flung across the city. I closed my eyes as I new who it was.

"Chrono…" I said softly. True, Chrono stared at me with his crimson gaze, his long ears twitching as he was in his demon form. Below my legs, he held the bag in his arm, slipping it off slowly as he landed.

"_I heard the whole thing, Rosette. Are you alright?_" He asked with a slight concern, quickly masking his anger.

I nodded, just wanting to close my eyes and forget about the whole thing. Chrono turned around slowly, me in his tight gasp, as he faced Joshua. "_What type of brother hits his only sister?_" He spat out at him.

Joshua only smiled an insane smile. "_What type of demon doesn't kill when given the chance?_" My eyes scanned over my brother. I almost screamed as I saw his body tremble slightly; two long, black wings bulging out from behind him. "_Chrono, the Sinner. Time to die!_" Joshua screamed, using his wings to fly towards us as two horns appeared from his head and the same fluffy ears as Chrono appeared.

Was he insane? I was here! "Chrono! Move!" Chrono didn't need to be told twice, his own wings spread out as we barely dashed out of Joshua's way, taking flight into the air. "Chrono! Please get away from the city so that people don't get killed!" I shouted into his ears. Chrono flicked his eyes to me as he gave a swift nod and flew out towards a forest. I looked past Chrono's back and through his wings to see Joshua right on our tail, just to notice something I never noticed about Chrono before. He had a tail! …Or more like a vertebrae tail connected to his spine. When did that appear? Was it a weapon?

I jerked my head back as Chrono dove towards the forest, avoiding the thick trees in our way. I screamed out as he dropped me down onto the ground deep in the forest, flying off back to the skies.

I shielded my eyes as Joshua dove by, watching as his cold, blue eyes were narrowed into slits and watched me as well as he followed Chrono back up into the air. I rubbed my bum as I stood up. "Ouch…" I muttered, watching as a sudden flash of light sparked through the skies.

What in the world was happening?

"_Who sent you?_" Chrono said harshly, dodging an astral blast. Chrono felt a soar of excitement. His life circled around death and killing, so this was like a newfound freedom to Chrono. He grinned as he landed a hit on Joshua.

Joshua winced slightly as he flipped over in the air. "_I think you might now him well, Sinner! Aion!_" He blasted an astral blast at Chrono, only to have it deflected away from the Sinner.

"_Ha! So brother has finally found me, ne?_" He grinned widely. "_Send him my **love**!_" Chrono screamed the last part out as he dove at Joshua, hoping to stab him with his deadly vertebrae head tail.

Joshua dodged it and folded his wings in so that he plummeted straight to the Earth, unfolding him when he thought he was far enough down. "_Sure! Since I am assured to emerge the victor in this fight!_"

Chrono smirked, the boy had no idea. Sure Aion would try to kill him, but he would never succeeded. It was more like a sibling rivalry. He probably sent Joshua out to send a sign that he was well and probably wanted the boy to be disposed of. Aion already knew that Chrono would come out as the winner.

"_Think about it, Boy!_" Chrono shouted, dodging one of Joshua's claws. "_Have you ever heard stories about me? I killed over a thousand of humans in my time and about a hundred demons of my kind! I'll easily kill you! That's why Aion sent you! He doesn't want you to live anymore! He lied about paying you!_" Chrono twirled around and clawed Joshua, causing the boy to scream out in pain.

Joshua plummeted towards the ground, his wings not folding out in time to stop himself. He landed hard on the ground, a small crater forming around him. Chrono saw the boy cough out some blood as he twitched slightly.

Then the most startling sight of all…Rosette ran out of the woods and towards her brother.

"**_J-Joshua!_**" I cried out, hugging onto my brother. "**_I'll forgive you if you just stop this nonsense!_**"

Joshua only shook his head, grabbing onto my arm and landing back onto his feet, holding me tightly against his chest. "_I'm sorry, Dear Sister. But I never give up on a job._" He replied coldly.

"**_Rosette!_**" Chrono roared, diving to where Joshua and I stood. "**_Bastard! Let her go!_**" Chrono screamed, his hair getting flustered and his ears lowered as he bared his fangs.

Joshua only grinned as his claw formed into a sharp looking blade as he held it before my throat. "J-Joshua…what are you-" I gulped as the blade cut me slightly, a small trickle of blood coming out from my stretched throat.

"_Quiet. I love you Rosette, but I have to do this. You don't know what would happen if I didn't._" Joshua flicked his tongue out and licked my cut throat. "_Common, Chrono! What are you going to do now?_" He smiled as he harshly kissed it.. "_Does it feel better now?_" He taunted with mock concern.

"I-I can't believe you…!" I gasped out.

"_Believe it!_" He said.

Both of our eyes turned over to Chrono. He wasn't moving, his eyes were wide though and he kept on twitching. "_Aw, is poor Chrono angered? Because I can go on from here…_" The blade was lowered from my throat and moved down to my arm, cutting it slightly as it moved down to my chest, directing it so that if he moved an inch, it would cut into my heart. "_I always loved slow torture…_" Joshua taunted.

From this day, I would remember forever. "Y-you…sick…**_bastard!_**" My first extreme bad word. From hanging around Chrono, I guess it was bound to come.

Joshua scoffed. "_I'm amazed, Sister. You're growing up to be quiet a lady._" He joked, plunging the blade slightly into my chest. I winced and flinched at the same time. Joshua dug it in slowly, as I couldn't take it. I screamed out.

"_The truth hurts, doesn't it, Rosette?_" Joshua taunted it, pulling out his bladed arm and licking my blood off.

"**_I hate you! I hate you, Joshua!_**" I screamed.

"_Hate can be a good thing, Rosette. I only hope that you_-" Joshua stopped as he saw Chrono's eyes redden.

"**_Enough._**" He growled out, his eyes flashing dangerously. He walked slowly towards Joshua and I, stumbling slightly. Joshua didn't move when he grabbed onto me with a weak hand. "**_Ro-Rosette…c-come…with m-me…_**" He stuttered out, grasping onto me twitchingly.

Joshua let go of me, grinning.

Chrono started to lead me away, ignoring Joshua. I stared up at the demon as he kept on stumbling over himself. What was wrong with him? "Chrono…are you okay?" I asked kindly. He turned his glazed over eyes to me and smiled a grief stricken smile. Nodding tensely. "A-Are you sure…?" I asked again, this time he only kept on moving slowly. "Chrono…you're starting to scare me…" I said softly.

Chrono stopped abruptly then, as he suddenly threw his head back and started to laugh. I turned to face Joshua, but his eyes were narrowed, his grin was now turned into a frown of confusion. I turned back to see Chrono stop laughing, his face still directed facing back up to the sky. "**_It's so good to be back…_**" He said darkly.

Remington stopped his car, seeing some shocked people. "Sir, do you know what happened here?" He asked a shaken looking old man.

"T-two demons came! They took off into the air, one of them took an innocent girl! You have to do something!" The man said quickly.

Remington nodded, but stopped when his attention was directed to a nearby forest. There was a brewing dark aura in there…one that was all too familiar to the priest…He grimaced as he ran off towards that direction.

A towering dark figure stood a top of a cliff as he observed his brother let out a laugh. His newest creation was doing an excellent job. Joshua had finally gotten through to the old Dark Chrono…he never thought that their connection to getting to the dark Chrono though, would be threatening a simple girl's life…

* * *

_**A/N: **And…that's where I'll be stopping! …This ending wasn't as…uh…happy as the last one. If you read correctly, the genres said that this would be a Romance/Angst, I tried to warn you. Ah, well. Hope you guys review! I'll start right away on the next chapter after I post this and get to laugh evilly over my evil little stories. …If you want to yell at me, go ahead. I need a good yelling for what I'm doing. I'm just a corrupt little girl…(Sobs) I can't believe you guys like this story! I just got the idea in a dream of mine! What a co-inky-dink, huh? _


	5. Pushing the Limits

_**A/N:** Like I said, I'd start right on the next chapter! Oh…and yes, I did make Joshua a demon…yes, yes. Flame me as much as you want, but Hell! No one ever tried this idea, so I thought I'd go on with it! And, if the character has a speech phrase typed like this, that means that they are a demon. And no, that does not mean that I'm one. Sometimes I portray Rosette's in bolded Italics or some other guy, that only means that their yelling or it's the dark Chrono's typed phrase. Kay! Enough of my blabbering and on with the fricken story!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I'd be so happy if I owned Chrono Crusade, but I don't…Moriyama does..._

_

* * *

_  
"Wha-what do you mean, to be back?" I asked Chrono, was my friend going insane? He was freed a long time ago! "Chrono?" 

Chrono turned his head to Joshua. "**_Thanks for freeing me, but I'm afraid I can't let you live for doing so._**" Chrono blurred out away from me and reemerged in front of Joshua, his hand was plunged deep in Joshua's chest as he slowly began to pull out…I screamed when Chrono held out his heart.

"J-Joshua…!" I squeaked out as my brother fell to the ground, a shocked expression on his face. I ran forward at a slow pace, my arms dragging out in front of me as I started crying out my brother's name. "J-Joshie?" I said slowly, trembling as my shaking hand hovered over the hole in his chest, I looked up at Chrono grinning insanely as he crushed the boy's organ. "Chrono…you…didn't really…need to kill…him…did you?" I sobbed out, grasping onto my brother's hand. I felt as if I were going to puke.

Chrono didn't say anything; he only stared at his bloody hands that grin still on his face. I had enough when I dropped my brother's dead hand and grabbed onto Chrono. "Wh-why did yo-you k-kill h-him, Chr-Chrono!" I choked out, my tears streaming down my face. "Plea-please tell me!" I cried harder, digging my face against his chest. "P-please te-tell me!" I sobbed even harder, choking from the lack of air.

Chrono flexed his hand around as blood dripped down his arm. He seemed as if he hadn't even noticed me!

"**_Answer me!_**" I screamed, still choking. I shook him slightly. This time Chrono did notice me, as his glazed over eyes lowered to my own chest. I let go of him swiftly as I wrapped my hands over my chest. "Chrono…! I-I thought…you aren't being fair!" I sniffed.

"**_Demons…don't…play…fair…_**" Chrono rasped out in his new dark voice. He grabbed onto my head and lifted me off of the ground, bringing me closer to his face as his tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked gently over my cut throat. "**_I pay you high in favor…Rosette…_**" I shuddered, "**_…I'll spare you…for now…_**" He threw me onto the ground…hard. I cried out as I hit, my cut chest splattering out from dirt and blood mixed.

"Chrono…" I stood up instantly and clung to him. "Don't leave me! Please…don't leave me…" I held on tighter.

Chrono's eyes widened slightly.

"Please don't leave me…Please…don't leave me…" 

Chrono had said that before to this girl…what made her think that he was going to leave her? "_I-I…won't…le-leave…you…Rosette…_"

I looked up as I heard Chrono's old voice break through his darker form's voice. "What? Chrono!" I hugged him tighter.

"_I-I…don't...ever…want to…leave…you…**Rosette**…_" Chrono choked out, suddenly pushing me away as he screamed and flew off. I lifted my hand up into the air, as if I could grasp onto Chrono and bring him back to me. I took off in the direction Chrono flew off in, leaving Joshua's dead body.

I stopped abruptly as I ran into a stone hard chest. I looked up to see Remington's warm gaze staring down at me in concern. I broke out in tears and hugged Remington.

He sighed and patted my back softly.

"I tried to tell you…you couldn't trust him…Chrono's anger is too great." Remington said, "I need to give you medical assistance now though…" He held onto my hand and started to lead me in the opposite direction Chrono went.

I cried out.

"No! I…I need to get Chrono! He needs my help! …I don't want to leave him, Remington! He really needs my help!" I slipped out of Remington's grasp and ran after Chrono, Remington following me. "**_Chrono! Chrono! Come back! Wait for me! You said you wouldn't leave me! Chrono!_**" I screamed frantically.

Remington followed me, only to see what exactly what was happening to Chrono.

We came back across the city…I stopped running and turned around sharply, crying into Remington's chest. He glanced ahead and bowed his head. The whole city was in ruins, Remington cursed and hugged onto me as tight as he could muster. "We-we still…ne-need to f-find…Chrono…" I choked out.

"He's a monster, Rosette! Whatever connection you have with him ends here!" He said sternly. I only shook my head. I was starting to panic as my eyes widened, letting go of Remington.

"I…I don't know what to do…I'm only a kid! I can't…I don't know what to do!" I sobbed, "This…this is too much for me!" I spun away from Remington and started to run back into the forest.

Remington only watched me go, not moving to chase after me.

I kept running, wondering what the heck happened to Chrono. I sobbed gently as I tripped over a tree branch and landed hard onto my knees, not making any move to get up. I cried there. I cried for Joshua. I cried for Chrono. I cried for myself. This was too much for me to handle. I always hated death and killing, but here my demon went and destroyed a city full of my own kind!

I didn't hear it, until it stopped right before me. I looked to my side to see white boots next to my head; I rolled onto my back to see the body of a person in all white with white hair and violet purple eyes. He smiled gently down at me. "You're a friend of Chrono's, ne?" The man with white hair asked kindly, bending down to me and offering a hand.

Nodding, I took his hand as he pulled me up. "D-do you…know him?" He laughed.

"Know him? I'm his brother! My name is Aion." Aion patted me on the back softly. "Come. I will take you to him." He held onto my hand and led me through the forest. This guy was Chrono's brother? He didn't look anything like him! …Actually…his short-cropped hair did resemble Chrono's short hair slightly.

"…Is he near us…?" I asked softly, sniffling slightly from my earlier tears. Aion nodded, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "How did you know I was his friend?" I asked a different question.

"He kept on repeating your name and plus you had your scent all over him." Aion leapt over a log, I doing the same. "He fled to a cave and started going into hysterics, crying out your name, I'm very surprised that you didn't hear him!" He chuckled lightly, I only nodded slowly. This man was nice…

We stopped before a cave, hard cries could be heard from inside of it, and occasionally I could hear my name being called. I stifled a sudden sob. I needed to help Chrono! He probably thought that I was really mad at him! I broke out of Aion's hand and ran into the cave, the darkness blocking my eyesight from seeing him.

"Chrono! I'm here! Rosette is here!" I cried out, moving my arms out before me. I jerked as I felt a wet hand grasp onto my arm and hug me tightly. I returned it as I realized that this was Chrono. "Chrono…shh…it's okay! It's okay! I'm here now! Rosette is here now!" I rubbed my hand over his head as I moved down to his face to make out his face, my finger brushing over his lips. "I'm here now…everything is going to be okay now."

I winced as Aion walked into the cave holding a bright light hovering over his hand. I looked back at Chrono to see his eyes wide with horror, blood smears covered his face and his hair was upturned in the wrong directions. I looked down on my arm to see blood markings on them and at Chrono's own hand to see that he still had Joshua's blood on him. He shuddered a sob and grabbed onto me more tightly, pushing me hard against his chest and stroking my hair and back.

"It would seem as if Chrono had gotten scared from being so close from breaking through." Aion stated calmly, sitting on a rock a few feet away from us.

"Breaking through?" I asked, breathing out as Chrono held onto me tighter.

"Chrono is an extordinary demon when angered. He used to be that destructive demon all the time when you saw him kill your brother. When the Magdalene Order captured him, they turned him into a somewhat peaceful demon." Aion said, watching Chrono carefully.

Chrono looked extremely traumatized. I made a shushing sound as I moved my hands up to begin to rub his ears. Chrono's grip on me loosened, but not by much. "Chrono doesn't like being evil, does he?" I asked Chrono's so called brother.

"I don't exactly know. I haven't seen him in quite a long while." Aion said, watching my fingers calm Chrono. "What are you doing?" He asked with the slightest bit of intrest.

"Chrono likes this. When we first met, I did this for him and he fell asleep." I said in a motherly tone. Chrono's eyes flickered as he leaned back against the cave wall and shut his eyes, pulling me back onto his lap like we did in Chrono's chamber. I continued to rub his ears.

Aion blushed. "I see why…" He coughed out, holding his hand above his mouth. Turning his head away, just in time to see Remington enter the cave. "Ah, the priest comes now. Hello and welcome to our little hang out!" He said sarcastically, waving his arms around.

Remington sneered as he walked over to the resting Chrono and me. "Come, Rosette. It's time we leave." He grasped onto my hand so that I had to stop rubbing Chrono's ears.

Chrono's eyes opened slowly, not knowing what was going on. "We have to go, Rosette." He gave me a quick tug and pulled me to my feet. I looked back at Chrono to see him rise to his feet and stumble after us. Aion also stood up and pushed Chrono softly back down to the ground, whispering something into Chrono's ears; making Chrono moan my name in return.

Aion approached us. "Priest, the girl is required to stay here, for Chrono's comfort." He held onto my other arm, making me become a human tug o' war object.

"Rosette needs to come with me! She has wounds that need to be healed!" Remington gave a sharp tug on me, Aion tugging back in return.

"Chrono needs her!" Aion said, slight strain in his voice as he tugged me again.

"She needs medical attention!" Remington cried, tugging me.

"Chrono needs help!" Aion shouted, tugging harder.

"Medical attention!" Remington shouted.

"Chrono needs help!" Aion shouted.

"Please let go!" I cried, as the strain on my arm made my back pop. Remington let go, but Aion twirled me into his arms.

"Dearest Rosette! I am only too sorry for our behavior and I request that you stay with Chrono and I!" He waved to Chrono behind him.

"Little Rosette! You need some medical attention, so come with me and I'll help you!" Remington waved to the way out.

"I need to stay here with Chrono, Remington." I said to Remington, shaking my head. "He needs my help more than I need help. But you can stay with us!" I cheered.

Aion groaned. "Great…the priest…Fine, fine, the Girl's wish shall be condemned." He walked back to his rock and sat down, Chrono reached out for me slightly. I returned to him and continued to rub his ears softly and slowly.

Remington watched with interest, leaning against the cave's wall.

I stopped when I saw Chrono close his eyes and his breathing steadied from it's rapid pace. I leaned back into his arms as I watched Remington and Aion glare daggers at each other. "…Bastard…" Aion muttered.

"…Ass…" Remington replied.

"…Demon kidnapper…"

"…Womanizer…" Remington said briefly with a smirk.

"How dare you! I am not!" Aion stood up from his rock and pointed a finger to him. "Take that back!"

"Sure, as soon as you admit that I'm not a demon kidnapper." Remington told him with a shrug.

"Fine! You want to see womanizing! I'll show you womanizing!" Aion turned to me and pulled me out of Chrono's arms, waking Chrono. He twirled me around into his arms again and landed a kiss straight on my lips. I stifled a scream as I pushed him away and started spitting on the ground.

Remington's eyes widen. "How dare you! She's only a child!" Remington grabbed onto me and helped me wipe Aion's germs off my lips.

Aion only grinned smoothly and sat back down onto his rock, leg over leg as he nodded. "That's right…only a child." Aion suddenly dropped to the ground. "Oh, Rosette! Rosette!" He crawled up to my legs and grasped them. "I love you Rosette! Oh, Rosette!"

I only shrieked lightly and leapt into Remington's arms. Remington glared daggers at him.

Aion chuckled and twisted around on the ground, about to head back to his seat on the rock, only to meet Chrono's fist. He cried out as he cupped his nose. Chrono hissed slightly as he stumbled to his feet and jumped on Aion, punching him in random spots.

I turned to Remington. "…What was Aion doing on the ground?" Remington stifled a choke as he blushed slightly.

"N-nothing…just forget about it…" He turned his head away to watch Chrono beat Aion up.

"Okay, okay, Chrono! Enough!" Aion shielded himself as the dazed Chrono punched him one last time before collapsing back onto the ground. "It's that damn priest's fault for calling me a womanizer anyways…" Aion muttered, rubbing his bloodied nose. "Kill him…"

I leapt gently out of Remington's arms back to Chrono. "You two be quiet! Specially you!" I pointed at Aion. "You two are worse than children! Mostly when poor Chrono needs some rest and comfort!"

Aion was quiet for a few moments. "Me?"

"Yes you! Now be quiet!" I snapped, slapping him slightly. "And that's for doing…whatever you were doing on the ground!" I grabbed onto Chrono's body and ripped off my shirt, happy that I had an under shirt on. "Chrono has a fever, so someone go and get some water." Aion nodded, grabbing my ripped shirt and left. Remington moving closer to us, until Chrono's eyes peered open and issued a warning growl to the priest.

Aion came back with my ripped shirt and a bowl shapped rock, both filled with water. He gave me the shirt as he poured the rock full of water onto Chrono's face. Making Chrono to start sputtering, "_C-cold!_" He choked out through the water.

"Damn right! I'm only too glad that you haven't lost your sense of feeling. I bet your having the time of your life with the girl next to you." Aion sneered, going back out to get some more water.

"…_Damn bastard…_" Chrono muttered, closing his eyes sharply as I placed my ripped folded shirt over his head. I patted it and squeezed some of the water out, making some of the water run down Chrono's face.

Aion returned with the second batch of water and gave it to me. "Wash the blood off him with this." He said softly, returning back to his rock chair.

I did as he said, ripping off a piece of my shirt and rubbing off the smudges of blood on him. Seeing the blood made my heart skip a beat. I let out a small sob as Chrono opened his eyes to see what was wrong. Tears started coming down in pairs as I washed the blood off. Remington moved forward again, ignoring Chrono's growl, and held me into his arms, rocking me slowly as he sat down on the ground. Remington nodded to Aion as he took over washing off the blood from Chrono, while Remington concentrated on soothing my sobs; Chrono's eyes not leaving me.

"What's wrong, little Rosette?" Remington asked kindly, rubbing my back softly. I stifled another sudden sob as I started crying harder, shaking my head. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked.

I didn't say anything as I pushed myself out of Remington's arms and headed back into the forest, no one followed me. Chrono was about to follow, but Aion pushed him back down. "Leave her be, Chrono. She needs to be alone."

I stumbled over my feet as I felt my chest ache, from both my wound and from my heart yearning to my dead brother. I wandered back to the place where Joshua had died, seeing his fallen body on the ground. "…Joshie…" I whispered softly, walking to him and laying down next to my brother's side; holding his hand. "I love you…I'm sorry for the mean things that I said…" And I truly meant it, even though Joshua was dead and couldn't hear me, I told him anyways.

For a while I laid like that, next to my brother before I crawled over a little distance away from him and started digging a hole with my bare hands. "I'll bury you no matter what, older brother…"

Tears streamed down my face as my hands started to ache. I stopped after a while of digging, sobbing lightly. I was so depressed. I lived almost my whole life relying on my brother, and then he goes and dies…from my best friend too…that was the worst part. But I couldn't be angry with Chrono, Joshua had done wrong things and God told Chrono that it was time for him to go. …Just…the Chrono before…was totally different from the Chrono now…

I stifled another sob as I wiped hastily at my eyes, my body shivering from the under shirt I had on. I looked back when I saw hands wrap around me as Chrono pushed me back into his lap, hugging me lightly. "_Rosette…I'm so sorry…I can't express on how sorry I am…_" He wrapped his arms more tightly around me. "_If I could bring him back…I would…I would do anything to give you your brother back—_" I stopped him with a slight glare.

"I wouldn't want you to bring him back. My brother was just…an evil person..." I nodded lightly to Chrono. Chrono nodded back and let go of me, helping me dig the hole.

Once done with a suitable size, Chrono picked up Joshua's body and dropped him into the hole. The both of us covering him back up with the dirt that we uncovered from the hole we dug. Once finished, I said my respects and placed a wild lily on top of the ruffled up ground as Chrono brought a rock down to where the hole began, his hand shaping into a blade and carving in the words:

_Here lies Joshua Christopher. A friend, a brother, a good person. _

I told Chrono Joshua's date of birth as he added it on to the homemade tombstone. Once done, he said his respects and turned to grasp my hand. The both of us leaving the forest and heading off to wherever we were destined to go. Not far off, Aion and Remington ran after us, screaming for us to stop.

I deem that this incident only made Chrono and I closer…

Chrono and I sat in the back of Aion's car, as Aion drove and Remington stared out into the fogged window of the car in the passengers seat. I would poke Chrono and then return my hand instantly on my lap, turning my head out the window and acting as if I did nothing. Chrono would look over and see that nothing had touched him, he would then growl and look back out his window, only to have me poke him again. He growled louder as he looked back out the window, the corner of his eye watching me as I moved my hand over to touch him again, only to have him grab onto my hand and poke me in my tummy. I giggled as it tickled. "There! How do you like it now! Huh? Huh?" Luckily, Chrono was in his human form, it would've hurt if he was in his demon form with his long nails…

"P-please stop!" I gasped out, laughing harder. Aion only groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel; making the car honk as Remington sighed.

"Love…such a romantic thing!" Remington's eyelashes fluttered as Aion stared mortified at him.

"Feh. I'm only in it for the—" Remington covered Aion's mouth.

"There are children in the car!" Remington hissed, referring to Chrono and myself.

Aion only scoffed and bit Remington's hand. Remington whimpered and withdrew it. Chrono laughed as I tried to tickle him back, finding he wasn't ticklish. "No! Ah, please stop!" I laughed harder as he moved to underneath my arm. "I-I can't breath!" He stopped when Aion abruptly stepped on the breaks, causing the both of us to hit the seat and groan. "Ouch…" I mumbled as I rubbed my head, Chrono glanced at me and glared at Aion.

"What's the big deal?" Chrono asked, Aion pointed forward to see some type of Buddhist sitting in the middle of the road, praying over a run over cow.

"Let's poke him!" I clambered out of the car and ran to the man, poking him on the shoulder repeated amount of times.

"I better make sure that she doesn't get hurt." Chrono followed me as he stood next to me and watched me poke him.

The man's eyebrow twitched as his concentration broke.

"Can't you see I am praying over my God?" The man said with a slight Asian accent. I giggled.

"That can't be your God—" Chrono covered my mouth.

"What she's saying is, have a nice day and good bye." He dragged me back into the car, making sure I wouldn't leap out again.

"Rosette, people have different religions other than ours. You must respect what they believe in." Remington said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really? Cool…" I leaned back into my seat, trying to see if Chrono was ticklish again. He only grinned as he continued his tickling session with me. Aion made a puking motion.

"If I have to take three more hours of this, I'm going to die." Aion pulled over once we got to town, the four of us heading towards the nearest hotel to rest in for the night. Luckily, Remington had money so that we could stay in for a night. Much to my displeasure, Chrono and Aion shared a room as Remington and I shared one of our own. "Why can't I stay with Rosette?" Chrono moaned as he stretched out on the bed. Aion sighed as he sat down on a chair.

"Because, if you start tickling her and I have to hear her laugh again, I really am going to die." Aion dragged his hand down his face, acting as if he was in misery. "But…I should have stayed with Rosette, with you and Remington sharing a room. I would have been much happier that way."

Chrono scowled. "Remington's right, you are a—" Aion cut him off.

"Say it and I'll kill you." Aion said threateningly. Chrono only laughed as he closed his eyes.

"I bet Rosette would let you tickle her if you got to know her better." Chrono muttered out.

"Where did that come from?" Aion asked.

"It's fun to make Rosette laugh. But…I don't think **_I_** would let you touch her in the first place, I don't want to see anything ever again come from you like you did in the cave." Chrono said sternly.

Aion laughed. "Oh, but you were begging for Rosette also!" Aion laid on the ground. "Oh! I'm wounded! Oh Rosette! Oh Rosette—" Chrono hit Aion hard in the gut with his fist.

"I told you! Knock that shit off! She's only nine years old so you can't do that!" Chrono blushed slightly.

Aion groaned as he rubbed his gut sorely.

"Okay! No moaning over sexual depression! I got it." Aion gave Chrono thumbs up.

"I'm going to see Rosette, I don't think I can stand you for much longer." Chrono left Aion.

Aion's cheerful face turned to a one of seriousness. Chrono had been so close from becoming like he used to be. But the part that confused him most was, did he like Chrono the way he was then? Or did he like him better now? He and Chrono had a good time killing innocents, but it was so much more amusing to act as innocents in their human guises. He would think about this later and make his decision.

Aion stalked haughtily out of the room, joining Chrono in talking to Rosette.

He watched with his intense violet eyes as Chrono talked to Rosette, than Rosette tried finding his ticklish spots, but only getting herself cornered and taken over by Chrono's wiggling fingers. That girl meant a lot to him…a lot. If Joshua hadn't done what he'd done, Chrono never would have been pushed to his limits. If that girl were to fall into any harm, Chrono would surely be pushed over his edge. Aion laughed lightly when Rosette found Chrono's ticklish spot, his ears.

"N-no! Ergh! St-stop!" Chrono rolled onto the ground and covered his, not so long ears.

"That's not fair! I can't cover all my ticklish spots!" I moaned, but I stopped him when I knew what he was about to say, but Aion said it at the same time also.

"Demons don't play fair." Aion grinned; I slapped my face softly and dragged my hand slowly down my face.

"Okay! I know that now! But you guys need to learn how to play fair!" I scoffed and turned away. Remington cocked an eyebrow up, as if he were amused.

Strange that two demons could fall so easily for just one innocent girl.

Later, Aion and Chrono had left Remington and I so that we could go to bed, I instantly agreed. It's been a long day for me and I was worn out to the bone. I plopped down onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Remington sighed softly and covered the blankets over my body, sitting down next to me. Remington opened the door to his room and walked outside slowly. Rosette really had a strong connection with the demon. If something were to happen to her…Remington didn't finish his sentence as he wandered out into the woods next to the hotel…

I woke up to someone shaking me, I groaned as I slapped the hands away. "Go…away, Anna…I'm tired…" I rolled over and closed my eyes; slapping the hand away again.

"Common Rosette! As soon as you get up, we can all have breakfast!" Remington stated cheerfully, hoping it would wake me up, but to no success. "…I'm never going to be able to eat again if she keeps this up…" Remington whimpered. He pouted for a few minutes before realizing that I wasn't going to wake up, he then swung his arms around me, covers and all and dropped me into the bath tub. He then turned it on and watched amused as I screamed.

"_**Co-co-**cold!_" I leapt out of the tub and clung to Remington shakily. I glared at him and grabbed him by the collar, although it would do no good since I was hanging on to him. "…Count your blessings…" I said in a cold voice.

Remington sweat dropped as he moved his head away. "I-I'll get right to that…" I jumped off of him and started mumbling and grumbling as I pushed him out of the bathroom and prepared to get ready.

Chrono heard a scream. His ear twitched once, as he was about to run into Rosette's room, only to have Aion's hand stop him. He was lying on the bed next to Chrono, his hand lying on his chest. "Don't leave me…" He mumbled, a smile playing at his lips.

Chrono twitched as he prepared to whack Aion, only to have Remington walk into the room. "Rosette's up now…….Oh…if I'm ruining your moment, I'll leave." As soon as Remington shut the door, the priest burst out into laughter.

He groaned. "Remington! It's not what it looks like—" He paled as he saw Aion making smooching lips. "Grow up, Aion. We all know that your hopeless to find a mate." Chrono hit him hard in Aion's private area, only leading the demon to shriek and roll onto the ground. Chrono walked away with a manly strut.

"B-b-bas-bastard!" Aion shouted, still clinging to himself. Chrono threw opened the door and walked out. "I-I was only kid-kidding! D-didn't mean to offend you, you damn sensitive bastard!" Aion shouted, still having pains.

Chrono ignored him as he walked into Rosette's room. I was just walking out with a towel around my body as I saw the demon walk in. "Uh…" I stopped as Chrono moved to sit on my bed and watch me. My eyes flicked around the room. "Chrono…?"

"Yeah?" Chrono asked, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"Are you going to watch me?" I asked, fiddling nervously with the top part of my towel.

"Isn't that my job?"

"B-but…watching me twenty four, seven isn't your job is it?"

"Sure it is!"

"You don't get it do you…" I said slowly.

"Don't get what?" He asked.

"**_Are you just going to watch me get dressed? I need my private time too!_**" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him. Aion walked into the room, his legs entwined with the other as he saw me hitting Chrono with one hand, telling him to leave.

"My…my…my…" Aion said.

Remington walked into the room, bumping into Aion. Seeing the two demons staring at my embarrassed self, he covered his eyes and dragged the two demons out.

"H-hey! What's that for? Why was she hitting me?"

Aion scoffed. "Your such a child sometimes, Chrono. Don't you get it? She wanted to be alone!"

"…Is she mad at me?" He asked, "Is that why she wanted to be alone?" Chrono's eyes saddened.

"No, not at all. You see, humans don't exactly like it when others see them naked; they get what they called embarrassed. She probably didn't feel comfortable with the fact that you'd be seeing her naked if you stayed in there." Aion explained.

"And since when were you the human expert, Aion?" Remington asked, his gaze narrowing at the demon.

"I learn from them." Aion shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"…That's real wrong, Aion, real wrong." Chrono muttered.

I walked out the door once dressed to see the trio standing right next to the door. "Were you all waiting for me?" They nodded at the same time. "O…Kay…" I stepped around them as they continued to watch me. "Stop staring at me!"

Chrono shrugged off the disturbing situation they were in and bounded over to me. "Alright! Breakfast time, and then back onto the road." He smiled at me, but then turned to glare at Aion.

"…I think he hates you…" Remington muttered.

"He can't hate me! He loves me too much! …Do you hate me?" Aion asked, with a slight sad voice.

"Yes. I don't like you at all." Remington walked after Chrono and myself.

"He doesn't hate me! No one can hate me! I'm too loveable! …Chrono? Hey!" Aion ran after us.

After eating breakfast, we all got back into the car, driving off to wherever Aion thought we should go. To Chrono and I, we had no destination. To Aion, we did have one. We both sighed at the same time, when a sudden popping sound went off. Chrono groaned and started to bang his head on the seat as the popping noise sounded off again. Remington and I looked around to see what was the noise, both our eyes landing on Aion. He grinned as he made a popping noise with his mouth. "Aion always does this when he's bored…" Chrono mumbled.

I laughed lightly, but after awhile, it did start to get annoying. After fifteen minutes we couldn't take it. "Ah, stop!" I moaned.

Aion made another popping noise. Chrono glared daggers at him as he reached over the seat to strangle him, only to have Aion turn the steering wheel and careening us at a passing semi-truck. We all screamed, as Aion quickly turned the wheel away from the truck, barely passing it without getting killed. "…I hate cars…" Chrono mumbled. I was shaken as well as Remington, but Aion started laughing.

"That was fun!" We all groaned. It's been about three hours since we left the hotel. I hated car rides.

"Ugh. Aion! When are we going to get there? Actually, where are we going in the first place?"

"We're going to a place called Eden. It's about…oh…yeah…we have to fly to get there…" Aion stopped the car. "Whoops…"

"That's it! Get out of the car so that I can kill you!" Chrono shouted, getting out of the car and dragging Aion out with him. Chrono merged into his demon form and his hand formed into the same deadly blade as Joshua had when he threatened my life. He held it up to his neck. "_Say your prayers…_" Chrono muttered.

Aion laughed nervously as he pushed away from Chrono. "Now Chrono, I see your point…" He broke out laughing. "I see your **_point_**! Get it!" He slapped me on the back as I got out of the car.

"Um…sure…Chrono it's okay, it was a fun car ride, except for the part where Aion made those popping noises…" I sweat dropped as I moved away from Aion. "We can still go now."

Chrono nodded as he headed forward to pick me up, but Aion held out his arm. "I don't think so, my dear friend. I can't let you do that! For I don't trust you taking care of her." Aion pushed Chrono away and lifted me up.

Chrono's ear twitched twice. "_What do you mean, don't trust me? I'd put my life in the line of danger for Rosett_e!" Chrono shouted, grabing at Aion, trying to get him to drop me.

"No, no. You might find it a distraction with her in your arms and drop her." Aion started skipping around Chrono, swinging me in his arms. I tensed as I wrapped my arms around his neck to stay on without falling. He grinned. "See? She prefers me!"

"**_I would not find it a distraction and drop her_**!" Chrono screamed, fuming.

"I don't care who takes me! Just don't drop me!" I said, stopping the demon brothers' bickering. Chrono puffed out his cheeks and let out the breath he held in.

"_Fine, but drop her, I'll kill you._" Chrono grimaced as he turned to Remington.

"What?" He asked, and then he got it. "No! **_No!_** You are not caring me!" He screamed, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, so we'll just leave you here then." Aion said, Chrono nodded.

"What? That's…fine, take me…" Remington sighed in defeat as Chrono wrapped his arms around Remington's and took off into the air.

I looked up at Aion in question. "Aren't you going to go?" I asked him.

"Oh, let's wait a little while." Aion said, thinking of having all the time in the world in his hands.

"Sure…" I waited in his arms. Suddenly I felt a slight ripple, I looked up to see Aion have three beads similar to Chrono's on his head, same long fluffy ears, his horns were pointed up into the air like a bull's and he had the same black wings. He looked mostly like Chrono, except white hair and violet eyes. "Wow…" I said, Aion grinned.

"_I know, the ladies can't resist me._" He gloated, his wings stretching out behind him as he took off into the air. I comforted myself in the demon's arms, noticing that I didn't feel comfortable. I stared up at Aion, that little grin still on his face. "_Enjoy yourself while you can, I usually charge people for riding with me._" He joked. My eyes only twitched as I wondered, just how did I wind up with this selfish demon?

In only a matter of minutes, we passed Chrono with the nervous looking Remington in his arms. Chrono only glared at the happy go lucky Aion. "_Wipe that grin off your face, Aion, before I kill you!_" Chrono suddenly dropped through the air, only to have his wings flap harder to maintain his balance. _"No offense, Remington, but you're a little heavy…_"

I laughed silently, but then I felt as if I was plummeting. I gasped when I was! I let out a yell as my hair flew past my face. I twisted my body around so that I could lift my arms out and try my best to brace myself when I hit the ground. Suddenly, I felt two clawed hands wrap around myself. I looked behind me to see Chrono's scared face. He started cursing as we flew back up to where Aion flew in place with a very pale Remington in his arms.

"**_Damn it, Aion! I thought you knew I hated your damn jokes!_**" He held onto me tightly as he flew at Aion, who was laughing insanely, and punched him, kneeing him in the gut when he fell forward.

"_Calm down! I knew she wouldn't die, cause you would go after her! But…I believe the poor priest did think he was going to die…_" Aion scoffed.

I glared at Aion. "That wasn't funny! I hate flying now…" I muttered lastly.

"_Cheer up, we're almost there…by the way can I carry Rosette again?_" Aion asked, already knowing the answer.

Chrono roared angrily and zoomed after Aion, after Aion fled in fear. I sighed, those two must really be brothers…My stomach growled as I just remembered that we didn't have our food bag with us…we left it at Summerfield, Michigan… "Chrono?" I tugged on his arm, after he stopped chasing Aion.

"_Hmm?_" Chrono looked over at me. "_Something wrong?_" I hung my head low.

"I'm hungry…" Chrono almost dropped me. "Hey!"

"_Gees! You humans are hungry twenty-four, seven! We just ate breakfast!_" Chrono sighed.

"_Actually, brother, they just ate breakfast four hours ago, it's only natural for a growing child to feel hungry this soon._" Aion said in a matter of fact tone.

"_I seemed to notice that, Aion. Alright, we'll stop to get you something._" Chrono dove down towards the ground, once we were about forty feet off the ground, Chrono turned into his human form, Aion doing the same.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I screamed at Chrono, the wind in my ears making it hard to hear.

"Landing!" He shouted back at me.

"But—" I couldn't finish my sentence for we just hit ground; Chrono braced himself, his feet hitting the ground first causing a slight crater around him. I felt the jolt and I trembled slightly, holding tightly onto Chrono.

"See?" He grinned. "Don't worry, if I couldn't land in my human form, I wouldn't have done it." We turned to see Aion land in the same way.

"Ahh…let's see where we can eat…" Aion's eyes scanned around the room, Remington growled slightly as he jumped out of Aion's arms; grumbling as he did so. "Hey! Why not at Joe's Diner?" He asked us.

"Fine with me." I said, Chrono nodded, and Remington said nothing.

"Alright then." We all walked through the door, me still in Chrono's arms; as we got stuck. Aion chuckled as Remington groaned and forced himself through the door. Chrono stayed back as Aion went in, then us.

"Uh…on second thought…maybe we shouldn't have came here…" Aion said haughtily, as we looked around the **_bar_**, seeing gangsters and bikers all in one. We all gulped as we walked forward.

* * *

_**A/N: ** All right, we'll stop there. See? I told you I'd have this out soon! …And just to make up for the angst in last chapter and the beginning of this chapter, I made it a slight humor. I also made Aion a lighthearted fellow, who jokes around when he can; but deadly serious in battle. And yes, Chrono and Aion are real brothers. I felt that I should make it like that. And for those who are upset about Joshua, well…I decided that I would do it, since this story doesn't revolve around Rosette constantly searching for her brother, it revolves around Chrono and Rosette's growing relationship. Hope you all review and I'll have chapter six out soon! _


	6. Ten Years Have Come and Gone

_**A/N:** Kay guys! I'm back with chapter six! I just watched a scary movie, I don't know if you guys have ever seen or heard of it, but it's called, "The Grudge." I'm now officially scared of all dark places, closets, beds, stairs, elevators, and boyfriends for a good while. I swear! That just creeped me out and as I sit here typing my story, I keep looking back behind me to make sure…that nothing is sneaking up on me…ugh…I'm partly trembling right now! Hopefully I'll gain enough courage to watch, "Boogeyman." …So scared…Wha? **Who turned out the lights?**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_If I owned Chrono Crusade, I'd be so happy, but I don't…Moriyama does…_

_

* * *

_  
I nervously moved around the bikers and gangsters, seating myself at an empty table. Chrono sat in the same side of the booth as me and Aion, to his displeasure, sat with Remington. I sweat dropped as a biker chick walked up to our table, a tattoo on her arm with gum in her mouth. "Whatta' it be?" She said in a slight Western accent. 

"Uh…" I looked at the main menu. "…Some pancakes…please…" I squeaked out.

Remington waved his hand slightly, "Just coffee for me, thanks." The girl's gaze turned to Chrono and Aion.

"Hey, Sugar!" The girl said in a seductive tone, leaning in next to Chrono and blowing in his ear lightly. Chrono squirmed as his gaze met with my confused one. He pushed her away lightly.

"I don't need any comfort, but I believe my ugly friend over there does." Chrono said, referring to Aion. Aion glared at him, turning his attention to the woman.

"Hey, Sexy…" Aion purred, leaning his face in towards her chest. She only coughed and slapped Aion, sticking her gum in his hair. "…Ow…" Aion rubbed his face, not noticing the gum.

I sweat dropped.

"Uh…Aion…let me get that for you…" I leaned towards him, grabbing the gum with a napkin and gave a sharp tug. He squealed as I grabbed onto his head, as the stubborn piece of gum wouldn't come out of his hair. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground. "That wasn't very nice of her…" I mumbled.

Aion grinned. "I'm so happy that you care so much about me!" He cried out, clapping his hands together in happiness. I laughed nervously. Chrono only remained silent, his mind thinking about something. I watched him for a while before my pancakes arrived. She gave Chrono a hot chocolate with a cherry on top, giving Aion frozen water. Aion licked at the glass of frozen water. "…This isn't funny anymore…" Aion mumbled. Chrono paled as he saw, "I love you," written in the hot chocolate. Chrono grimaced and pushed it over to me.

I stared at the, "I love you," written in whip cream, my eye twitched as I swirled it away with my spoon. "What a creepy lady…" I muttered, eating my pancakes. Remington sat next to the window and stared out it as he got cold coffee and the iced water also.

"…She could have told me that she loved me…" Remington muttered. I smiled lightly as I continued eating. Chrono reached over the side of the table and to find a newspaper at the bottom of it, it was the latest headline. It read:

Demons spotted in two towns, one town in complete ruins, Officer's still searching for clues leading to the situation on which these demons were.

Chrono didn't say anything as he shoved it back under the table. Remington suddenly pushed Aion out of the boof after checking an odd pocket watch. "Hey!" Aion cried out as Remington walked swiftly out of the bar and into the streets. We watched him, but then shrugged.

I finished and sighed happily. Aion frowned as his water still hadn't melted. "Watch out, Rosette. That lady could have poisoned your pancakes." Aion said, in a slightly jealous tone. I paled as I stared at the remaining half eaten pancake, my twitching eyes staring up at Aion. He grinned. Chrono only shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, Rosette. I'm sure it's okay. Just let Aion taste it, if he dies, then we'll know that it's poison's." Chrono stated, sighing.

Aion paled also. "N-no way!" Chrono grabbed Aion by the throat, stepping on his foot making Aion scream out as he stuffed a forkful of pancakes down his throat. Aion shut his mouth and swallowed, only to shriek out and pass out in his chair. I screamed as Aion started laughing, getting back up.

"Th-that wasn't funny, Aion…" I whispered quietly.

Chrono glared at Aion.

The lady came back a while later as Aion paid with what money he had. As we went to the exit, Aion stopped us. "Hey! They have a gambling area in here!" He was about to go and gamble, but Chrono grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him out.

"It's okay, Chrono! Let him gamble." I said cheerfully.

"You don't understand, once Aion starts, he can't stop." We stared at Aion's happy go lucky face.

"Common, Chrono! Listen to Rosette!"

Chrono sighed and let go of him, as Aion bounded over to the slots, putting in a coin. Chrono and I sat down at chairs nearby as we waited for Aion to finish. My eyes started to close until I heard the door slam. Remington was back. He looked around, before he spotted us and sat down next to me. "What's happening?"

"Well…Aion wanted to gamble, so we let him…where were you?"

He didn't say anything. We all turned at the same time when we heard Aion screaming with money coming out of the machine. I grimaced.

"He must have won…" I said silently, Chrono nodding. "What are the likely hoods of that?" I joked as Aion was having a hard time getting all the coins into a bucket. The bikers glared as the gangsters cracked their fists. "I don't think they like the fact that Aion won…"

"Don't worry, Aion will be fine." Aion went over to the person who transfers the coins into money, who was still screaming with joy. As he bounded over to us, bag full of money in his hands, he turned around and flipped off all the gangsters and bikers!

"Take that, you son's of bitches!" He shouted, laughing in victory.

I gasped and covered my eyes, Chrono shielded me as a chair flew out of nowhere and hit Aion. "…Ow…" Aion said, a bump forming on his head. I broke out of Chrono's gasp and ran over to Aion.

"Aion, are you alright?" I asked in concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. But, I don't think that will last for long if we stay in here…" Aion grabbed me and held me before his head as he ran out the door, Chrono following as Remington narrowly dodged an angered biker with a knife in his hand. Once outside, Chrono and Aion reverted to their demon forms and took off with us in their arms.

I sweat dropped. "That went well…" I shifted in Chrono's arms.

"_Sure, but we should have left Aion in there with them…_" Chrono muttered.

I sighed softly as I shut my eyes to get some sleep. Aion glanced over at the sleeping girl in Chrono's arms, seeing Chrono stare down at her in a fatherly way. Aion shuddered as Remington squirmed, slightly unhappy that a demon had to fly him to Eden.

Chrono thought back to what happened earlier that day…he felt such extraordinary power flow through him, all he wanted to do was to unleash that power. It was as if it was tempting him, seducing him with power. He shuddered, but he had almost no control of his actions once he tapped into it. He remembered as he grasped Rosette by the head and threw her away, as if she were nothing more than a piece of trash. Then he destroyed that city. He was slightly surprised when Aion had found him in the cave, telling him that he would find Rosette for him. It was slightly blurry, but it was there all the same.

Chrono pushed the bangs out of Rosette's eyes, once he landed down onto the grounds of Eden. "_Rosette…we're here…_" I opened my eyes slowly. Eden…it looked like an off ground paradise. The grass was green with healthy trees in the distance. Ahead of them, there was a big building.

"It's so beautiful…" I said slowly, Aion landed next to us and set Remington down, reverting back to his human form.

"It's a wonderful piece of work, be sure to thank Shader for that." Aion stated, stalking towards the building ahead of us. Chrono also reverted back to his human form and followed Aion, taking my hand. I looked back to make sure Remington was coming.

There was screams and yelling inside the building, but nothing other than dull white hallways and doors on both sides of the hall. We walked down the hall slowly, getting a good look at our surroundings. Aion stopped before us, pushing open a pair of big doors open and going inside the room, Chrono grinned and followed, pulling me along with him. Inside, there was an angry looking, pretty woman wearing some sort of a Western t-shirt with buttons on it, the bottom of it tied into a knot. Her hair was a silky black color as the top of her head was covered by a cowboy hat. Besides her, a man with some type of black covering on his face, grinned and patted her backside, resulting to her slapping him. He also wore a hat, but it was a little slimmer then hers. He was wearing the same type of clothes a cowboy would. Next to them, a lady with a tail was sitting on a table eating a fresh fish. She wore a pretty black sweatshirt and some short pants, a hole in the backside of her the pants for her tail to fit through. Near them, a big strong man was wearing all black, except for the small apron wrapped around his waist. He turned to us when we entered. "Hello, Chrono." He said softly.

Chrono grinned. "Nice to see you all again." The cat girl looked up from her fish and smiled.

"Chrono! My, my, I missed you so!" She bounded over to him on all fours, getting up on two's when she got to him, sniffing him. "You smell like human!" She cried, looking at me. "You don't smell at all like you normally do!" She cried out.

I blushed and turned my head away, moving behind Chrono so that the others wouldn't see me, but to my demise, the cat girl grabbed onto me. "Hello, there! I bet you're the one who freed Chrono! Thank God you did so! I was missing him!" She hugged me tightly, making my eyes slightly budge out.

The two sitting at the table looked up at Chrono. "Ah, Chrono. You're back." The angry looking woman said. The man only nodded.

Chrono grinned. "Still as angry as ever, Rizel." He said to the woman, she smirked and propped her feet on the table.

"What can you expect?" Rizel bragged, sighing happily.

"Eh, hello, Jennia." Chrono said nervously.

"Nice to…hear your voice again, Chrono." Jennia said slowly, I realized what his face covering was for now. The man was blind. I squirmed as the cat girl dragged me to the table and forced my hand out before Rizel's face.

"Common, Rizel! This girl freed Chrono for us!" The cat girl made me wave my hand out before the woman. She frowned and pushed it away.

"I don't have time for children, Shader." She groaned, her concentration going on to her nails.

Shader frowned. "That's mean, Rizel!" She hugged me again though. "You look so cute!" She squeezed my cheeks and played with my hair. I looked up to see Chrono smiling warmly at Shader. Was this cat girl his girlfriend? I felt my heart sadden all the sudden.

Remington leaned against a wall and yawned, making some of the people here notice him. "Ah, the holy man is here." Jennia said slowly. Remington nodded, not saying anything to him, but turning his direction onto me.

"Rosette…may I have a word…" Remington spoke out to me. I nodded, leaving Chrono to be with his friends. "I don't know if I like it here…they're all demons, you know." He stated.

I nodded. "…I don't know either…I feel like I'll be ignored if I stay here…" I said slowly, guilt welling up in me. How could I say that? Was I being jealous? Chrono didn't even **_belong_** to me, and here I called him, my demon. I was being jealous, I realized, when Chrono should be with his friends again.

"Let's give them time together, than we'll come back in." Remington said, taking my hand as the two of us walked towards a ledge and sat there, staring down at the far away ground. "Are you upset?" He asked, I nodded. "Is it because you think Chrono won't notice you anymore?" I nodded again. "Don't feel that way, Rosette. He'll always notice you, he's just happy that he can see his friends again." It was quiet for a few minutes before I spoke out.

"Remington…I want to go back to the Order…" I said slowly, Remington lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…I don't really like it here…I feel as if I need to go back home and stay there for a while…I feel…really tired…" That was the last I said before I passed out, Remington catching me.

"Rosette? Are you okay?" He shook me lightly, but stopped when he heard a light snoring noise coming from me. "Thank God…"

In my dream, Joshua was sitting in a meadow of flowers, picking them and placing them in his lap. I walked through the flowers and sat down beside him. "Hey…" I said. "Hey…" He repeated. We sat in silence as Joshua continued to pick the flowers, he held one up to my nose as I sniffed it. "I'm sorry for what I've done…" He said slowly. I nodded. "It's okay…I'm sorry I said that I hated you…" Joshua nodded. "Listen, you're here because I requested it, there's something really important that I need to tell you." I nodded, listening carefully to my brother's words. "Aion was my employer." He said slowly, my eyes widened. "…Aion?" I asked, he nodded. "Yes. He sent me to unleash Chrono's anger. He was hoping that he would return to the same destructive demon as he was before. You must be careful around him, we know not of his plans." Joshua said, picking his words wisely. "You must go now, Aion is going to wake you up." He told me. I sighed, "Do I have to?" He nodded. "Will I see you again?" He nodded again sadly, grief in his eyes. "Real soon…bye, Rosette." I waved as I was jolted awake in the outside worlds.

"Aion! I told you to not wake her up!" I heard Chrono's voice shout at his brother, Aion only shrugged.

"Too late now…" I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, noticing that I was in a bed. I looked out in the corner of my eye to see Remington sitting next to me.

"Where…am I?" I stifled a yawn.

"Eden, in Chrono's room." Aion answered my question.

"Oh…" I closed my eyes again and leaned down on my pillow. "I feel really tired…" I informed everyone.

Chrono frowned with worry.

"But…don't worry about it…" This time I did yawn.

"Okay then…dinner will be ready soon, Rosette. So try to get some sleep, we'll tell you when it's done." Chrono and Aion left the room.

Remington stared at me. "Do you still want to go back to the Order?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I miss home…" I said slowly. Remington stood up.

"I have a way to get us back there without anyone knowing, but we'll have to leave now, if that's okay with you." Remington told me.

"Okay…" I stood up and followed Remington out of the room, going back to the ledge we were at earlier. "How?"

Remington sighed lightly. "I have been keeping a secret from you…Rosette…" I saw him clutch at his chest, as two wings unfolded themselves from his back, and two ivory horns emerged from his skull. His ears were slightly fluffy, but not as fluffy as Chrono's. "I too, am a demon." I wasn't surprised.

I rubbed my eyes. "When I saw your eyes turn into slits, I knew it must have been something like this." Remington nodded and scooped me off my feet, diving off the ledge of Eden. I took one last look at Eden and said a small prayer for Chrono, as I fell fast asleep in Remington's arms.

Chrono sat down at a table, watching as Aion sat down next to him. "Do you know what's wrong with Rosette?" He asked his white haired brother.

Aion laughed nervously and twirled his fingers around in circles. "I forgot to tell you…" Chrono groaned. "Eden has a protective barrier around it, so that it keeps humans out. If one **_does_** enter, which they usually can't without the help of a demon, like us, they go into a type of delusional state and wish to rest and to never wake, it disappears once they're out of Eden's boundaries." Aion cowered away from the angry Chrono.

"Shit!" Chrono ran through the hallways, opening the door to his old room, to only find that Rosette was gone. "Where'd she go?" He spun around and ran out of the building and onto the soft grass, seeing Aion already there. "Aion! Do you know where Rosette is?"

Aion nodded and pointed down. "Remington took her. And by the looks of it, by Rosette's request." He stated sadly. Chrono's eyes widened as he reverted back to his demon form, opening his wings out to fly after them, but Aion stopped him. "Don't go. Rosette needs some time to think about some things…" Aion stated. Chrono growled and pushed Aion away from him, diving off the ledge.

_**10 years later…**_

"**_Kyle!_**" I screamed, my blonde hair waved out before my very eyes as a blast exploded next to the wall I was hiding behind. My young exorcist partner cried out as rocks showered over him. "**_Kyle, get down!_**" I ran out from behind the wall and went into a rolling dive, scooping Kyle up and hiding behind his wall. "Are you okay?" I asked the brown-headed boy.

"N-no…I think…my arm's broken…" He mumbled, holding onto his arm. My eyes moved to his arm to see a nasty gash in it.

"It's not broken, only dislocated. Kyle, get out of here and warn Remington that we just might have found Sark." I pushed Kyle to his feet.

"B-but, I can't leave you!" The boy yelled, but I pushed him away.

"You're only a distraction! Get going before you get hurt even worse!" Kyle hesitated before running out of the room and down a flight of stairs. I hid behind Kyle's wall and peered over, seeing nobody there. I crawled out and stayed low to the ground, sticking close to the walls. I stood up once I came over to a blonde haired man with short hair, two horns, and was wearing a black body suit with his wings hidden in a cape form. Around his neck he had on a black pocket watch. He smirked once he saw me stand up.

"Sark…" I mumbled, aiming my gun over to the demon. He waved his hand slowly in greeting.

"_Hello again, Rosette Christopher_!" He said cheerfully, not moving towards or away from me. "_It's so nice to see your lovely face again, it's been so long…_"

"Quit the pleasantries, Sark, and tell me the real reason why you're here!" I yelled, shifting onto my right leg.

"_Hmm, well, I do want to tell you, so I will! I'm here to disable the local Magdalene Order here…and get rid of K-19, a secret branch full of agents searching out for demons! Are you happy now, Love?_" Sark said in his slight British tone.

"You mean the San Francisco Branch of the Magdalene Order? Why" I questioned the smiling demon.

"_Well, my Employer paid me a great deal to make sure that all Magdalene Orders are eliminated, but I'll make sure you aren't around when I destroy yours, Love!_" He began to walk away, but I fired a warning shot, stopping him in his tracks.

"Knock it off, Sark! What does the K-19 have to deal with you?" I yelled to the irritated demon.

"_Please learn how to not ask so many questions, Love_. _The K-19 is starting to get really annoying. We all voted to eliminate them, they came very close to discovering our hide away, so that's why._" The handsome demon told me.

"Hmm…you mean Eden?" Sark nodded. "Why not ask them nicely to stop, **_Love_**?" I taunted, but Sark didn't get my sarcasm. He smiled widely.

"_Well, they wouldn't exactly listen to us, so we just have to do it the hard way. I must take my leave now, Love, but I'll come back for you later._" Sark disappeared into thin air, as I moaned.

"Damn! He got away again!" I growled as I heard an explosion nearby, a gas leak had just exploded and got caught in the way of the already started fire! I gasped as the fire snaked around my only way out. "I might not get out of this one, this time…" I mumbled. I moved around the walls and leaped over a close by flame. The building exploded again as I felt the tremble. I looked around for a new way out. The windows.

Taking my gun, I blasted the window open with my gun. I looked down to see the local fire apartment below, a ladder rising up near me, but it was too far off for me to make it. Near me, I saw a shadow shimmer through the crackling fire as I saw a haunted figure rise up out of the flames. I glared as I took my chances and leaped out the window.

_**6 years earlier.**_

I stretched out as I grinned widely. My first mission without Remington's help! I spun around in my revolving chair as I saw other members going with me on my mission, seat themselves down at the same table I was out. They talked among themselves, but stopped once Remington arrived and seated himself.

"Hello, Everybody, so glad you all can make it." He flashed a smile my way. "As you may all ready know, the Magdalene Order are paying your way on a plane to France, then you'll all take the train leading to a location in Paris. There, you must see to it that you meet with a man named, Jack McKay. He has information on the latest six children taken under employment, referring to our one and only, Rosette Christopher's brother. Once you meet him, you are to give him this briefcase full of money and escort him back to New York, safe and sound." He paused to take a sip of water.

"But, a man by the name of Julian Sark, wishes to kill him. This man is extremely dangerous, he is the cause of the deaths of Mary, Anna, Claire, and Ambien. These were highly treasured Militia experts, but they died anyways to the fiend. Sark is on a mission to exterminate McKay, to make sure that we don't learn about children. I wish you all well on this mission and may you all come back safely." Remington stood up and stared at me. "Rosette? May I have a word?" I nodded and stood from my chair, following Remington into another room.

"Yes, Remington?" I asked.

"Are you sure that you want to go on this mission?" Remington asked me, concern in his voice. "I know that you're still disturbed about your brother, and I'm only worrying about your welfare."

"No!" I said firmly, "I've been training forever for this! And I'm not coming back until I see to it that McKay comes back safe and sound!" I smiled though. "Don't worry! I've been through worse!" I left the room, but Remington caught up with me.

"Are you sure? Cause Arvin's coming on this mission." Remington informed me.

My eye twitched. "You're bringing **_him_** with us? Why?" I asked him, despite my anger.

"Well, Arvin is in you're league, and I think it would do you two good if you learned how to cooperate with one another. But, hey! You said you could take the mission!" Remington began to leave.

"B-but! I don't need to cooperate with that jerk!" I shouted after Remington, he only waved.

"Be at the airport by three o' clock in the morning, Rosette!" He said cheerfully, leaving me completely. I mumbled as I went back into my room and set my alarm clock, going to bed really early.

"Hey, Bitch, ready?" I woke up to the extremely annoying voice, I woke up and stared into the green eyes of Arvin.

"Shut it, Bastard!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him. "And what the Hell are you doing in my room?" I yelled, hitting him again.

"Well, I had to shut off your alarm clock so that it wouldn't wake up the whole Order, Bitch! Better get ready or you'll be late!" Arvin shouted, leaving me. I cursed the brown-headed Militia as I got ready.

"Bout time, Bitch." Arvin muttered, starting up the car. I only ignored him and sat next to him.

"Shut it, Asshole! Is everyone ready?" I asked, he nodded. I looked back to see the other Militia's getting into their car's and taking off. Arvin started ours as we took off towards the train station.

I sighed as Arvin started humming, I only stared out my window and shut my eyes. I hadn't left the Order in five years, It's been a long time since I've seen Chrono… Well, I couldn't see him anyways since he couldn't take one step into the boundaries of the Order without getting burned. I had to admit, I've been missing him a lot… "Stop you're damn humming, Arvin!" I shouted, covering my ears.

"Shut it! I'll do what I want!" I don't know why, but I respected Arvin in a strange way. The fifteen-year-old Militia apprentice was only a year older than me, but had the same talent I had. He was a great partner, but he could get really annoying sometimes. I looked out the window to see Marshall laughing with Cindy at the two of us. I blushed as I knew what they were thinking. I saw Arvin lower his face from letting me see his embarrassment also.

"Just stop humming and drive." I muttered, closing my eyes.

A while later, I heard a door slam. I looked over to see Arvin just about to shake me awake. "Hurry! We're running late!" Arvin cried, running to the trunk of the car and taking out equipment that we'd need; clothing, guns, cameras, and disguises.

"Shit! How late are we?" I grabbed onto my own stuff and followed Arvin into the airport. In there, there was a group of expert Militia's leading us to three separate airplanes.

"A good fifteen minutes late!" He shouted, throwing our supplies in the back, taking up the front and starting up the plane. I hopped in the back as a Militia apprentice by the name of Anna, joined me.

After hours of hearing the annoying hum of the engine, we finally made it to France. The plane landed, thanks to Arvin's skill in piloting as we took a taxicab to the train station. We all managed to fit into two taxi cabs. There was six of us in all. Marshall, Anna, Cindy, Mike, Arvin, and myself. Yep. We were a cheery old bunch. Except for the fact that we all had anger problems with one another, except for Marshall and Cindy, who were, in fact, lovers.

Everybody thought that Arvin and I would be an excellent pair, but we denied it all the way. The taxi let us out as we met up with the other group and got into the train taking us to Paris. Only two more hours to go.

After my constant pacing and Arvin's moaning, we finally arrived there. I was very hyper by that time, being confined in such a small room. What can you expect? Arvin, Mike, and myself split up with Marshall, Anna, and Cindy, who went on with the part of the mission to go find Sark and keep an eye on him, while Arvin, Mike, and I went to meet up with McKay. I carried the case full of money, my bullet pouch underneath my itchy uniform of a peasant, bugging me. I sighed as I turned my head to Arvin. "Hey! Do you mind if you carry this for a while?"

Arvin scoffed. "No way!" I groaned as I gave it to Mike, who reluctantly took it. We went into the alley, as McKay told us specifically to meet up with him in and waited, our radios on standby. I heard a cackle and looked down at my radio.

"Psst! Team A, this is Team B! Sark is here, may I repeat, Sark is here! Over." I groaned.

"Great! McKay has to hurry if he wants his money!" I complained. Arvin only shook his head as Mike leaned against a wall.

We turned by the sound of a car. We looked over to the end of the alley to see a car pull up, a tall man in a black body suit underneath a British Officer's cape and hat walked out. I heard my radio cackle again.

"Sark is here! Get McKay out of there!" We gasped as we saw the man pull out a gun, I turned my head to see McKay walk into the alley, hands in pockets.

"Shit!" We heard McKay shout, turning to run. I saw this and ran after him.

"Rosette! Where are you going?" Arvin shouted.

"After McKay! Take care of Sark!" I shouted, trying to keep up with the tall man's legs. Arvin agreed, but I gasped when I saw Sark hit Mike and Arvin with the butt of his gun, he took off after McKay and me. "**_McKay! Wait!_**" I shouted, pushing Jack down once I caught up to him as Sark let loose a volley of bullets. He pushed me off him once Sark ran out of bullets.

"Deal's off! You guys are trying to kill me!" McKay said frantically, as Sark closed in on us.

"No! I have the money right here with me! Come with—" I looked up to see Sark smile and knock me out with his gun. The world went black.

I gasped when I woke up with a bag over my head. "Hello, there!" I heard a light British voice ring out to me. I twitched as I tried to pull the bag off my head, only to find that it was tied and my hands were bound to the ground. I heard a mumble next to me and I figured that it was McKay.

"Let me go, you fiend!" I yelled out to the man I figured was Sark.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, but I can't do that, cause you see, I need to kill Mr. McKay here and you're in my way of doing so. So I need to dispose of you also." Sark told me in a matter of fact tone. I scoffed, but opened my eyes in shock as Sark pulled the bag off my head. "Can you breath now?" He asked politely.

I looked around and saw a line of blood running down McKay's face and also saw that I was bound to chains in the van we were in. I shook my head. "I can't breath until I get out of this alive with McKay, safe and sound." I hissed out.

"Wow, you're a pretty girl. What's your name?" Sark wasn't as old as I had expected, he looked as if he were at the end of his teen years.

"Ima." I muttered.

"Ima what?" He asked mannerly, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Ima' gonna' kick your ass!" I shouted, biting onto his hand. He squealed and pushed me away from him, nursing his hand.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He said slowly, nursing his hand.

"Shut it, Bastard!" I spat on his shoe.

"Keep this up, Love, and I'll have to punish you more than I have to." Sark said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Let McKay and I go! We're doing this for the good of the people! I hate it when intimates like you try to do things that aren't good! Why?" I asked finally.

"It's my job, Love. If I don't, horrible things will happen." Sark said in a sadden tone, pulling out a black pocket watch and looking at it.

"That's…the same thing my brother told me…" I gasped.

"Who's your brother, Love?" He asked, a small grin on his face. "I might know him.

"**_He's dead, you Bastard! So it won't matter anyways!_**" I screamed at him.

"Ah, so you're the sister of Joshua Christopher, ne? He was a good friend in his time." Sark muttered, sucking on his soar hand.

"How did you—"

"We had the same employer." Sark cut me off.

"You mean…Aion?" I asked. Sark nodded.

"Aion is doing a great job at exterminating anything that might get in his way. And he gave your brother, me, and five others an extraordinary gift." He fingered at his watch again. "The ability to turn into demons…" He said lastly.

"Demons…?" Joshua had been able to turn into a demon, so it was true then… "But how is that possible?" I asked Sark.

"This…" He showed me his watch. "With a simple twist of this knob, I am able to turn into a demon from the power of the Astral Lines. You're brother had one too." He told me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked the demon/man.

"Because, I think you just might stand a chance in stopping Aion, Love." He smiled. "Just something about you is special."

"Just what is Aion trying to do?" I asked him.

"He wants to rebel against the demon world called, Pandemonium. Once that's done, he will create a new Earth where he is Lord."

"When my brother was still alive, he told me that if he didn't do his job, something horrible would happen? What will happen?" I questioned Sark again.

"Aion has an astral force planted deep into the core of the Earth. If his plans don't go well, and Pandemonium over throws his rebellion, he will blow up this planet along with himself; destroying Pandemonium in the process." Sark sighed. "Is that all, cause I have to kill this guy."

"Yes…but you can't kill him! The Order needs him so that we can save you guys and overthrow Aion!" I yelled.

"But, I need to destroy him now, Love!" Sark waved to the driver and the van stopped. Sark threw open the doors and pulled McKay out. I peered out of the open doors and saw that we were at a cliff. Sark dragged McKay over to the cliff and pushed him off, taking out his gun and shooting at him while he fell.

"No!" Sark turned around and grinned.

"You're turn." He pulled me out by the hair. "So sorry, Love!"

"B-but you said that I would stand a chance to overthrow Aion's rebellion! Why are you going to kill me if you said that?" I yelled, confused.

"I said that you stood a chance, and that chance means that you have to stand a chance against me. If you survive, then I'll let you live!" Sark held the gun up to my head, my body trembling slightly. "Any last requests, Love?" Sark grinned.

"Yeah…I wish you'd burn in Hell!" I spat out.

Sark frowned, but leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. "I'll give that to you as a last request instead." Sark loaded his gun. "Please understand, Love, I have to do this if you don't want many people to die from the Earth exploding. Aion told us clearly that if his rebellion doesn't work and if he dies, he'd make sure that everyone will die along with him."

I groaned as Sark held me up straight by the hair, thinking about things that happened in my life. I can't believe Chrono was in on this, he had to be, concerning the fact that he was Aion's brother and friend. I let him go, just to end the world. What an idiot I was. I closed my eyes as I felt Sark stiffen all the sudden. I opened my eyes to see Sark crash into a cliff, his gun crushed in his hand. I looked around, seeing who was my savior, only to see the very demon I was thinking about…Chrono.

Biting my tongue, I turned to run, Chrono seeing me, was about to run after me, but only to be attacked by Sark. I gasped when Sark turned into a blonde haired demon with small horns behind his long fuzzy ears. I jumped into Sark's van, only to be pushed down to the ground by Sark's driver.

"_Oh, Chrono! So nice to see you!_" Sark bit out, pulling off the remaining shreds of his British Officer outfit, his body suit still on, but slightly different.

"_Sark…what are you doing here?_" Chrono groaned, not getting out of his defensive position.

"_Doing my latest job, Chrono!_" Sark said cheerfully. He turned and made a snapping sound, the driver rolling off me. "_Looks like you made it through this one, Love! Hope to see you soon in the future!_" Sark disappeared in a shimmer of air, leaving me in complete confusion.

Chrono shuddered and dropped his defensive pose and walked slowly over to me, the driver also disappearing with Sark, so that it left us alone. I glared at Chrono as he walked over to me, and punched him in the face as soon as he got close enough to me. "**_How could you be in on it with Aion! I know what you two are planning! And I'm very pissed off from it! How could you, Chrono! I trusted you!_**" I screamed out to the disturbed demon.

Chrono only opened his mouth slightly, searching for something to say to me. "_Rosette…I…I was in on it with Aion before I met you. It's been our greatest plot since we were born, Rosette! But, once we do succeed, I promise that you'll be alive with us!_" Chrono said cheerfully, a tear streamed down my face.

"I don't want to be the only human left on Earth, only to be surrounded by killer demons, Chrono! I'd rather die with my people! I can't believe this!" I closed my eyes and shook my head furiously. "I won't do it! And I'll fight to the bitter end to stop you!" I spun around and started to walk back towards the city where Marshall, Cindy, Anna, Arvin, and Mike were.

"_Rosette, please wait! We'll leave some humans alive! You won't be alone! You'll have me!_" Chrono pleaded, catching up with me.

"I don't like it! I don't want anybody to die anymore!" I shouted to the demon.

"_But, Rosette! They have to! This we'll be a world full of peaceful demons living together under our command!_" I stopped to look at the flustered demon.

"And what makes you think that they won't rebel on you, Chrono?" I asked him, turning around to make Chrono think about it.

"_I haven't seen you for six years, and this is all we talk about? Common! Come and have lunch with me, Rosette! Just think about it! No more people will die if we succeed! And I'll make sure that you won't either!_" Chrono said, jogging next to me, I walked faster.

"You can't be sure of that Chrono! Humans only live up to seventy! I'll die sooner or later! And those demons that you think we'll live with you guys peacefully in your new world, will sooner or later rebel on you!" I shouted at him.

Chrono stopped. "_You're serious about this, aren't you Rosette?_" He asked me, I only nodded. "_We can…still see each other…can't we?_"

I shook my head. "No, no more. I don't want to see you again, Chrono. What you guys are doing, is horrible!" I shook my head harder, trying to keep myself from crying. I turned around to see Chrono's hurt face.

He whimpered softly, "_Rosette…I…_"

"Chrono, I don't know you anymore…" I said sadly, turning around and running back to the city. I didn't stop when I heard a furious scream and a burst of air, I turned my head away to see dust rise up from where Chrono previously was. I guess he flew away in an angry matter.

Once I made it to Paris, I found my partners. They were all okay, but only with the guilt of a failed mission. Damn…

_**6 years later.**_

I jumped out the window, feeling the all too familiar air rush up past me as I heard an angered scream behind me, I just barely escaped Chrono. Since I didn't live at the Order anymore, he had been stalking me everywhere I went. There was no escaping him, and I dared not to go back to the Order and live there like a coward. I'd have to face Chrono sooner or later.

Below me, as the ground rushed up to meet me, I saw Remington arrive in his car. He looked around quickly, before unleashing his wings to catch me, once landed on the safe ground, he turned back to normal.

"Rosette! Are you okay?" Remington asked, as I coughed out smoke.

"Sure, Remington. I just barely escape a building on fire, but I'm perfectly okay!" I told him sarcastically, my eyes moving back to the window I jumped from. Chrono would follow me, no matter where I'd go, no matter what I'd do. Even though I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. He still wanted to see me…and there was no stopping him.

* * *

_**A/N: **(Evil laughter) Rosette is now nineteen and Chrono is…how ever old he is! Now we get some more action in this chapter! YAY! And no, I do not own Alias, the television series I stole the name, "Sark," from. I'll get right on it to get the next chapter out soon! So hang on tight and give me a lot of reviews! Then it just might come out faster than you expect it too! (Hint, Hint)_


	7. Her Faults and His Reunion

**_A/N:_** _Okay! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own Chrono Crusade or all the other shows I rip off._

_

* * *

_  
Remington had insisted that I go back with him to the Order, but I refused and drove slowly towards the apartment that I had rented for the time that I stayed here in San Francisco. In New York, I have a nice house that was only a small one story, complete with a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. I sighed as I parked my car into the parking lot and banged my head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk out. I'm so foolish. I shouldn't have brought Kyle along with me, I knew that Sark would be too much for him to handle. But the courageous nine year old had insisted and I couldn't find the heart to deny him. 

Opening the door slowly, I climbed out warily, my soar muscles aching and my eyes burning for I had smudges of smoke covered on my face. Looking up, I saw a shadow leap over from building to building, slowly disappearing before my eyes.

Yep. He followed me everywhere all right.

I clambered up the stairs to my apartment, opening the door and closing it as fast as I could. Moving into the bathroom and looking into the mirror at my dirty face, I was about to get a towel and washcloth and clean my face, but I thought of Kyle. By now, his parents have already been informed of their son's injury, and it was my duty to write a full letter explaining how I could have prevented his injury and why it happened.

Sighing softly to myself, I pulled out a pen and a simple piece of line paper, signing it to Kyle Jones' parents. Once done, I read it out loud to myself:

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Jones,_

As you may already know, Kyle Jones had dislocated his arm in a partner mission with me, Rosette Christopher. Hunting down the demon, Julian Sark, your son had his accident. I should have prevented him from coming with me to hunt the demon down, but he had insisted that he would join me whether I liked it or not. I agreed. I am terribly sorry for this mishap and would understand if you called for a change in Militia expeditions with young exorcists.

Sincerely,

Rosette Christopher.

I stopped and breathed slowly, it sounded good to me. Pulling open the bottom drawer to my desk, I found a case of envelops, incasing my letter within one. By tomorrow morning, I'd have this on its way to Kyle's parents.

Dialing in a number, I held the phone up to my ear, hearing Remington's greeting. "This is the Magdalene Order." He announced dully, I grinned slightly.

"Hey, Remington." I yawned.

"Oh, hello, Rosette!" He said cheerily. "How are you doing? Do you need money?" He added suspiciously.

I sweat dropped. "No, Remington. I'm fine. But I called to ask about Kyle, is he okay?"

"Yeah. He keeps talking about how cool you were…" Remington said quiet lamely.

"Really…that's how these guys are…they think of you as their idol…" I stopped a minute, an unnerving silence between us.

Remington spoke first. "Is he still following you…?" He asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" My eyes scanned the room I was in. "Yeah, he is… Listen, Sark is going after the Magdalene Order in San Francisco, can you guys handle it or do you need me to come down with you?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"No need, Rosette. It's too late. He already got to it." Remington said sadly.

"Shit…Sark had mentioned he was going after a demon hunting agency called, "K-19." Do you know about it?" I twirled my fingers, entwining them with the cord to the phone.

"K-19…yes…we bumped heads before. They seem to be a rivalry company with the Magdalene Order, but actually, they are far above our class. What did Sark say about it?" Remington's voice asked.

"He told me that his whole gang decided on getting rid of it, considering that they had almost found Eden."

"Hmm…Rosette, you sound tired, get some sleep and report back to us in the morning. I trust that you will be able to go after Sark then?" I agreed and hung up, leaning back in my chair.

With every passing day, I've grown more and more tired of my job. It's been six years since I learned about what Aion was planning, and I haven't been able to uncover any more leads to it. It would seem as if he had already have won. But that couldn't be, the world would be anew and I would be in the hands of Chrono right now. I stood up from my chair and walked into the bathroom, taking out a washcloth and scrubbing my face pink.

In the mirror, I checked to make sure there were no more smug marks, looking harder, I saw a flash behind me and a shimmer of air. It was all too old. Jumping up slightly, I heard the phone ring. "Who could it be now?" I walked slowly to the phone and grasped it off its handle. "This is the current residence of Rosette Christopher, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey, Bitch." I frowned.

"Arvin, I'm tired and I'm going to kill you once I find you." I hissed out, I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Well you won't have to look far." Just when he said that I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and hung up.

"…Arvin…" I growled out as I opened the door. Arvin stood in a suit, his brown hair, for once, gelled and he held out a bunch of roses. He got onto one knee and dug into his pocket. "Arvin, what are you—" I stopped when I realized what he was doing, a slight blush creeping up on my face.

He held out a box with a shimmering ring in it. He coughed slightly before starting his speech. "I know nuns aren't supposed to wed, but I'm asking you to marry me after this last year of yours at the Order…Rosette Christopher…will you marry me?" Arvin finished, his green eyes shimmering lightly.

"Oh my God…Arvin…you bastard!" I slapped him, but fell to my knees before him and kissed him on the lips. Arvin's eyes widened, until he smiled and returned it. "Yes, Arvin Weis, I will marry you!" I cried out.

Arvin grinned. "Only five more months then, Bitch. I expect you to be ready or you'll have a very pissed off man on your ass! …Which will happen either way…" He grinned and did a swirling bow, before handing me the roses and leaving; the ring remaining with me.

I stared at the shimmering diamond. Arvin and I had always had a strong connection, ever since I came to the Order. We only showed it through bad words and physical abuse. And now…now it was finally happening. I sighed happily and collapsed on my bed. "…Rosette Weis…" I mumbled.

"Rosette Christopher…" A voice corrected in the deep shadows of the room.

I ignored it, rolling over onto my side and walking into the bathroom, only to have the door slam shut in my face. I simply turned around and was about to walk out the door, but a clawed hand covered it. The claw screeching across the metal door. I winced and was about to turn around and lay down onto my bed, but the hand slid across my waist and twirled me around.

Flinching, I dove down to my leg and pulled out an emergency gun, aiming it up at Chrono's angered face. "Move an inch…demon…and I'll blow your face off." I spat out silently.

"Why did you except?" Chrono asked, pushing the gun away from his face. I instantly returned it to its correct spot. "Why?" He asked again.

"You have no business in my personal life, demon." I said coldly, loading the gun.

"But your life belongs to me!" Chrono spat out.

"The Hell it does!" I shouted.

"Wherever you go, no matter what, you will always belong to me…" Chrono stated, before disappearing into the air. I sighed, but panicked suddenly after realizing what he was going to do.

"Chrono! Leave Arvin alone!" I flung the door open, to see Arvin getting in his car. "Arvin! Move!" Arvin looked up, but all to my eternal sadness…Chrono flew down and dragged him off into the air. "No…Oh, God no…**Chrono! Leave Arvin alone or I'll do it!**" I moved my already loaded gun up to my head. Chrono looked down, a slight cross of fear etching across his features as he flew down swiftly and dropped Arvin, returning to my side.

"Rosette, you wouldn't…" He hissed out, stalking towards me menacingly.

"If you leave Arvin alone, I won't." I said, just as coldly. Chrono threw a glare at Arvin. "If you don't mind, you will take your leave, Chrono." Chrono sneered and disappeared. I instantly dropped my gun and ran to Arvin. He had a streak of blood running through his hair and down his head. I gasped lightly, holding the tears back. "Shit…Arvin, what'd he do to you?"

"I'm fine…just who the Hell was that bastard?" Arvin moaned, rubbing his head.

"It's a long story. Let's get you inside and taken care of, then I'll explain." Once inside my house, I mended Arvin's wound, explaining to him the story of Chrono and I. Arvin nodded.

"So that bastard is stalking you now?"

I nodded. "This is all my fault…"

"Hey, don't be getting all soft on my now, Bitch!" Arvin teased playfully, wrapping an arm around me.

"Fine, Bastard, just as long as you don't tell anyone about our agreement." I said loud and clearly, stifling a laugh. Arvin grinned.

"Sure, Bitch."

A while later, Arvin was fast asleep on my bed as my tired eyes were glued to my sleeping fiancée. I was scared that if I succumbed to sleep, Chrono would come and assassinate my husband. I groaned as I fell asleep in my chair.

The doors flew open as the purple haired demon passed through the cafeteria, throwing chairs that got in his way, out of the way. He stalked ominously up to the white haired demon and grasped him by the collar, Aion only remained smirking. "Ah, Chrono is finally dieing from sexual depression, aye? Don't worry, we all go through it."

Chrono stretched out his claws and stabbed him swiftly in the chest. "Listen, Aion! We have to stop our plan!" Chrono shouted, taking his claws out and smacking Aion with his own blood.

"I'm sorry, Chrono. But just cause Rosette's pissed at you, I'm not going to stop." Aion said, his grin still on his now bloody face.

"**You have to!**"

"And why exactly do I have to? So that you're over serious case of sexual depression is killing you? Chrono, we all know that you're—" Aion couldn't finish his sentence, for Chrono grabbed him and tackled him onto the ground, stabbing him over and over. Once done, Aion was seeing stars. "Okay…maybe this is a little more serious than I thought…" Aion coughed out. "Listen, Chrono. I'm not doing it! You'll find another petty human whore sooner or later!" Aion choked out, do to Chrono's fist tightening around his neck.

"**She…isn't…a whore…you womanizer…**" Chrono bit out slowly through his sharp fangs tightly clenched together.

"Alright, sit down and tell me why this is so much more serious then all the other days you come back here to Eden, empty handed?" Aion said, acting like a therapist.

"…A man asked for her hand in marriage…" Chrono grumbled, sitting down next to Aion.

Aion laughed as his stab wounds began to heal. "So that's your problem, aye? That's pathetic Chrono! Just like one of those human romance novels!" He slapped his knee, but stopped when Chrono gave him the look that he was going to kill him. "Any who, you shouldn't worry about that. At least she isn't getting raped or anything like that. She has a choice, don't you want her to be happy, Chrono?" Aion asked quietly.

"…Of course I want her to be happy…! …I just don't want her to get married to him…" Chrono muttered, pushing one of his clawed hands through his hair and groaning.

"Well, why don't you go back and see if you can convince her to changer her mind?" Aion smiled.

"No, she won't speak with me. I almost tried to kill him so that's probably the reason why she won't talk to me." Chrono mumbled, banging his head down on the table they were sitting at twice.

"…Well that was smart, Chrono. Killing can't always solve your problems, but mostly it does. I would suggest killing Rosette yourself, but you wouldn't like that…would you? Hmm, well, woman are a complicated race of an alien culture, Chrono. You need to seduce them! Look sexy and make them want you!" Aion cheered.

"…Rosette's an alien…?" Chrono asked, his eyes and ears twitching.

"…Maybe…" Aion mumbled.

They both sighed and banged their heads repeatedly on the table.

"Hey, Bitch. I have to go to work, so I'll see you later." Arvin muttered in my ear. I groaned as I lifted my head off my desk to see Arvin's green eyes.

"…You go to work?" I joked, Arvin only grumbled and left. "…wait…" I opened the door to see Arvin stop and stare at me in question. "Hey, Arvin? Where do you work now that you left the Order?" I asked nicely, a sweet smile on my face.

"K-19, it's so much better than the Magdalene Order." Arvin mumbled, turning back around. I paled.

"K-19…"

"The K-19 is starting to get really annoying. We all voted to eliminate them, they came very close to discovering our hide away, so that's why."

"Arvin, wait!" Arvin stopped again. "Take me with you!" I pleaded, following him to his car.

"Ah, getting desperate on me, aye?" Arvin lifted his eyebrows up in a suggestible manner, but I ignored him. "Why do you need to come with me, anyways?"

"Sark told me that he was going to eliminate you're company! We have to hurry!" I shouted, already in his car and starting up his engine.

"Hey! At least let me drive!" I groaned as I got out of the car to let Arvin get into the driver's seat. I moved around the car and got into the passenger's side as we took off.

"I'm telling you, she's not an alien!" Chrono yelled.

"She's a woman! All woman are aliens! There too God damn emotional!" Aion yelled back.

"She is not!" He glowered at Aion.

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

They stopped to glare at each other. "Fine, she's not an alien. Alright, this is my plan so listen carefully." Chrono leaned next to Aion to hear his plan. "**She's an alien!**" He screamed into Chrono's over sensitive ears.

Chrono screamed and fell backwards in his chair. "**She is not, Bastard!**" He screamed back, wrapping his hands around Aion's neck to choke him. He mouthed out the word, "alien," only to have Chrono pound his head against a wall.

"Okay!" Chrono let go of Aion. "…I really do have a plan! Look sexy and make her beg to be with you again!" Aion raised his eyebrows up with a cocky smile. "There! It works all the time!"

"…Aion…we're demons, not seducers!" Chrono shouted at his brother.

"So? We can still look sexy!" Aion stood up and got on top of the table. "**Hey! Everybody come and see how good I look!**" Jennia and Rizel walked in, only to have Rizel groan and walk out.

"What? I don't see anything!" Jennia shouted, running after Rizel.

"You don't want to see what's in there…" They heard Rizel mumble.

Shader bounded in, only to stop, dead in her tracks; seeing Aion standing on a table with his shirt off and swinging it around in circles above his head. "Hey, Kitty!" Aion shouted, giggling wildly.

"You're only doing this to piss me off, aren't you Aion?" Chrono growled out, leaving the room.

"Make her beg to be yours!" Aion shouted out after him, only to have Shader scream and run away. "Ah, common! I'm not that bad!" Aion screamed out to the cat demon.

Chrono shook his head and dove off the ledge of Eden, his wings puffing out and letting him glide down slowly towards cities below. "Make her beg to be mine…?" Chrono shook his head. "…I don't know…but, I think Aion may have had a good idea for once…" Chrono sighed and hung his head low.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned, tapping my fingernails along the edge of the window. Arvin grinned.

"You're still the same impatient Bitch I knew, aren't you?" Arvin's eyes watched mine flash with a brief sign of anger.

"Yeah, and you still need you're head to be inflated, Bubble Boy!" I snapped back, I only groaned when we came upon a traffic director. "That's it, we're walking." Throwing my door open, I got out of the car. Arvin looked as if he wanted to disagree, but decided not to and led the way there, running at a fast pace with me not far behind.

We soon came upon a skyscraper. "…Holy…" I whispered.

"This is why I changed from the Order to K-19." Arvin said, a grin playing at his lips. "Just admit it, you whished you worked here." He said, humming slightly.

"I do not!" I snapped. "It's just…I didn't expect it to be so big!"

"That's only half of it, there's an underground base also. Not counting all the other K's outside of SanFransico. Like, K-1, K-2, K-3…And I could go on, but we don't really have the time."

I scowled. "So! That's only—" I stopped my sentence when we turned our eyes up to see an explosion go off near the top of the building. "Damn! Sark's already here!" I bent down to my leg and pulled out a gun. "Stay here, Arvin, I'll handle this."

"Okay, listen. I'm the one that's in a higher league than you, so I vote that you stay here!" Arvin cried out, pulling a gun out from inside his jacket.

"I'm not staying behind!" I shouted.

"Well, I'm not either!" We held a glare at one another, but I gave up.

"We'll both go." I decided.

"No, only me. This is my company and I deserve the right to kiss whoever's ass who's trying to destroy it!" Arvin shouted, banging his fist into his other.

"Listen! We don't have time to argue with each other! We both go and that's the end of it!" I shouted, running already inside the building.

"Damn it, Rosette!" Arvin cried, running after me.

I coughed slightly as smoke flew around the air. People were running and pushing past one another to get out of the exploding building. I sighed when I came upon a camera room and discovered all people have exited the building at this level, but looking at the higher levels, people we're trapped. "Shit…we have people on the top floors. I need you to call for help." I turned to Arvin.

"Already done…" Arvin told me, dialing in a number from the nearest telephone. We both ducked down when another explosion went off, this time flames bursting through the ceiling.

"The fires above us…that must mean Sark's near…" I had an idea. "**Oh my Love! Dearest Love! Come and Save me!**" I screamed out pathetically.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Arvin asked, finishing off his conversation on the phone.

"…Long story." I continued to cry out. Arvin spun around when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He yanked out his gun and aimed it in the face of Sark.

"Love, what are you doing here?"

"Damn it, Sark! Innocents are going to be killed if you keep this up!" I yelled at the demon. Sark only shrugged as his wings slid out of their cape position and his claws flexed.

"Listen, Love. You need to get out of here. I'll come by and brag all about my love for you later." Sark said in a professional tone.

"The Hell you will! I just asked her to marry me and she agreed!" Arvin shouted, completely oblivious to the flames getting closer.

"That's ever so nice, but I doubt that you'll live to see that day." Sark said quietly.

"Sark! Please stop this! Don't you care that people will die?" I pleaded, slightly ducking when a pole fell down near me.

"You know the consequences if I don't do this and we lose, Love. I really don't like this at all. But, a job's a job. Now, tell me, are you with the K-19?" Sark asked, turning to Arvin.

"Don't answer that!" I yelled out to Arvin, but he told him anyways.

"Yeah, and we're going to kick you're asses for even thinking that you could get rid of us—" Arvin's eyes trembled as he groaned out and fell to his feet. I flipped my head around to see Sark behind him, a smirk playing at his lips as he dug out his claws. "S-shit…" Arvin moaned out.

"My job here is finished. This building will be destroyed in a matter of minutes, Love. I suggest that you come with me." Sark told me in his professional tone, grasping onto my wrist.

My eyes trembled as I stared down at my fallen fiancée. "S-Sark…? What did you…do…?" I asked slowly, feeling time slow down around me.

"My job, Love. Now may we please leave?" Sark asked, starting to get nervous about the flames surrounding us.

Another explosion went off, but my deaf ears didn't hear it. I slowly leaned down to the ground and held Arvin's shocked face in my hands. "Arvin…? Oh…God…No…" I said slowly, tears finally going down my face. Sark hissed out as a burning table collapsed and hit my leg, he yanked me up as we both disappeared and reappeared outside of the building. "Arvin…" I mumbled, ignoring my wound.

"I'm so sorry, Love. But a job's a job. I hope you get home safely and feel better soon. I must go." Sark told me softly, actual sadness in his voice. "I'm so sorry…about you're fiancée…" Sark disappeared after I didn't answer him.

Around me, fire trucks began to arrive, policeman also, as they began to take out the fire. The building let out one final explosion before it began to collapse slowly. I don't know whom, but a policeman grabbed me and pulled me away from the falling building. "Ma'am…are you okay?" I looked up at the policeman and nodded slowly, totally speechless. "Tell me where you live and I'll take you home."

I only shook my head and began to walk off in the direction of my current apartment, not noticing the gash I had on my leg from that table scraping my leg. Without thinking about it at all, I made my way to my current residence, slowly opening the door that I had left unlocked. I trembled slightly as I went into my bathroom and put my hands on my face, realizing that I was terribly cold, besides the fact that I as in a scorching building. Suddenly, I felt a lurch in my stomach.

I quickly ran to the toilet and puked.

That was only to be expected. I just had one of the most major shocks in my life. The first was my brother's death and this was my fiancée's death. But I new my fiancée much longer than my brother…

I coughed and spat out in the sink once I was finished. Using a nearby cup, I gargled water and spat it back out. Closing the lid on the toilet and flushing, I sat down onto it and stared at my wounded leg. I didn't deserve to heal myself or to make sure that it wouldn't get infected. That would only mean that I was being selfish when I could be down at the building and helping the officers and fireman make sure that the wounded could be tended to. So instead of fixing it up, I left it alone.

Walking over and sitting down at my bed, my sadness caught up with me. My heart ached and it felt something like a heart attack. I was losing my breath in deep shudders as I sniffed hard.

Then I screamed and threw myself at my pillow, still screaming in it. Why? Why? Why? Why? I could have stopped Arvin from dieing if I hadn't unleashed Chrono! It was his entire fault! No, it was Aion's fault… I screamed harder into my pillow, not caring if I waked up my neighbors.

It's been two days since Arvin's death. I hadn't moved from my bed at all. Not getting food to feed myself, not answering the phone when I only knew too well that it was Remington. I didn't go to get water, and I didn't go to take my usual shower. I was still in shock.

I breathed slowly, my chest rising slowly as my glazed over eyes only stared at the door, expecting Arvin to spring through it and shout, "Surprise!" and tell me that he hadn't really died.

I was still being selfish. I could be doing something useful for others right now, not feeling sorry for myself.

This time I got up and pulled on a coat. I would usually carry my gun with me, but it was left in the remains of the building.

After grabbing the keys to my room, I decided that after I checked up on the injured people, I would deliver my letter to Kyle's parents, and then leave SanFransico. I didn't want to be anywhere near here anymore. I walked slowly towards the door and pulled the handle open, shutting the door behind me as I crept slowly down the stairs. I thought if I walked any more faster I would trip and die for sure…not like the thought didn't appeal me.

My life…was over…

That's the only phrase that I could think of. Some how, I found that this was all my fault that Arvin died, even though it was Aion's for his stupid ruling the world plan. Near me, I saw a flicker in a shadow and a shift of movement in the light. But I paid no mind to it.

It was only Chrono.

Once down the stairs, I pulled open the doors to my car, but only to decide that I would be better off leaving the keys for my room now. Doing so, I returned to my car and put the gear into drive, taking off fast down the corner and driving at top speed to the building.

In my rear view mirror, I saw Chrono soaring not too far away falling me.

I didn't stop for the same traffic director from yesterday, I only gave him the choice to move or be killed. Which he did move, causing some cars that were already going have to stop and honk their horns at me.

Screeching on the breaks, my car skidded in a puddle of water from the fire as I stopped just in time to not crash into the remains of the building. I got out and walked over to a nearby policeman. "Where…are the…injured people…from this building…?" I asked slowly, my eyes drooping down.

The policeman gave me a sad smile. "There are no injured…they all died…which, we don't know how that's possible. At least somebody had to escape from the fire!"

I only nodded and drove my car more slowly than earlier to a postal office, dropping off my letter and driving to the airport. I looked around and saw that Chrono was still following me. I only sighed softly and shook my head, he would never give up.

To my surprise, I saw a familiar face head towards me and give me a hug. It was Remington.

"Hello, Rosette…" He said, pulling away from me and eyeing me. "Rosette…you look horrible! What happened?" I only sniffed as tears started to fall. "Why weren't you answering the phone? Have you been eating? Rosette—" He stopped when I slumped down into his arms, crying hard into his chest. "What the Hell happened?"

"Arvin…Sark…K-19…" I gasped out through my choked sobs, only to cry harder. "Please…home…" I choked.

"Yes, of course." Remington held me tightly in his arms and giving me a reassuring squeeze. "Come, I have a airplane ready for us right now." He carried me off to it, eyeing a certain shadow that followed him.

It didn't take long for us to make it back to New York and to my house. I smiled sadly at my house as Remington walked me in. He set me down slowly onto my comfortable couch and got a good look at me. "Rosette…you're leg has burn markings on it…do you have anything to do with the fire at K-19?" He asked me, I didn't say anything. I only closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Remington watched me for the first few hours, before leaving my house and heading back to the Magdalene Order.

Hours later, I woke up to the fact that I was dieing of thirst. I stood up and grabbed one of my plastic cups and filled it in with water from a refrigerated cup of water, finishing the cup almost instantly.

I'd worry about feeding myself later…I gazed around my cozy little house, noticing that I had every corner or shadow lighted with a lamp, leaving Chrono bare to the lights. He had on a tight tank top and black baggy pants, leaving his muscled arms free for my eyes to observe. I didn't move when he grasped onto me and held me in his arms. "Hello, Rosette…" He said softly. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

I only shook my head and tried to push away, but his grip was too strong and mine was too frail.

"Why not?" He asked in a gentle tone. I didn't say anything. "Where's your…fiancée…"

At this I glared at him. Chrono was playing with me. "Dead…" I gasped out with my hoarse voice.

"Dead…" Chrono echoed, his voice shallow and leaving no room for me to guess what his emotions were…probably one of happiness. "How tragic…"

This time, a tear streamed down my face as I slid out of Chrono's arms and onto the floor, trembling as I curled up into a ball. "Y-yes…S-Sark…k-k-killed…" I left the rest for him to think up as I cried harder.

Chrono stared down with emotionless eyes as he slid down next to me, waiting my crying out. "Your sad that Sark killed him?" He asked, I didn't remark him with a snappy comeback, I only nodded. "You…loved him…?" He asked more slowly. I nodded harder.

"I-I…kne-knew…him si-since…I fi-first came to th-the O-Order…" I choked out. "We ha-hated…ea-each o-other…until re-recently…" I cried out.

Chrono suddenly seemed to understand. He raised his hand out and began to rub my back calmingly, I surprised myself by letting him do it. "Rosette…I've decided…that I won't be a part of Aion's rebellion if it means that I can't be with you. I quit." He told me steadily.

I stopped crying and stared into Chrono's all too familiar crimson gaze. "Really?" He nodded as I only cried harder and hugged onto Chrono tightly. "I-I hate…pe-people dieing all t-the time…be-because of me…" I choked out slowly.

"No one died because of you, Rosette. It was all Aion's fault." Chrono told me reassuringly.

"…I-I hate him…I hate him so bloody much…" I said as my sobs slowed down to an every now and then sniffle.

"I hate him also…for causing you so much pain…" Chrono growled out. I half listened as I fell asleep in Chrono's arms…just like old times.

I woke up to find that Chrono was gone. "What the—" I grasped onto my leg when I felt it throb with pain. "Damn…it's infected…" What was I thinking? I walked slowly to my door and walked out of it, locking it behind me and heading towards the nearest hospital.

Chrono broke through the doors and with a growl he stopped when he saw Aion smirking as he beat Jennia at chess. "You're cheating! You're only playing against me cause I can't see!" Jennia whimpered as Aion laughed out.

"Ah, Chrono my friend! You're back! Did you make her whimper to be with you again?" Aion asked happily.

"Aion…I quit…" Chrono told him with a dramatic conclusion.

"Whatcha' say?" Aion asked.

"I quit…" Chrono repeated.

"I'm sorry, would you repeat that again, I must have ear wax clogging up my brain." Aion stuck a finger in his ear.

"**Damn it, Aion! I bloody quit!**" Chrono roared out, grabbing tightly onto Aion.

"You can't quit!" Aion told Chrono.

"And give me a good reason why I can't!" Chrono shouted.

"Cause I fired you!" Aion yelled with determination.

"You can't fire me, because I already quit!" Chrono said, slightly confused.

"You have a point there…but why?" Aion told Chrono, getting back on subject.

"Because, Rosette won't love me if I remain here with you. I choose love!" Chrono shouted romantically.

"…Love…?" Aion cocked an eyebrow. "That's nice, Chrono. Now why don't you tell me the real reason why you're dumping our life goal."

"I told you, for Love!" Chrono shouted again more romantically.

"…Ehh…Your dumping me…for Love…Okay, I've officially gone insane, so why don't you beat me up and then tell me again why you're doing this." Aion said, tapping his fingernails on his cheek.

"Damn it, Aion! Learn how to listen! I'm doing it for love! I love Rosette! And I'm willing to quite working with you and live with her!" Chrono shouted out in Aion's face. "I'm leaving now, so…bye…" Chrono transformed into his demon form and was about to leave, but saw a hand plunged deep within his chest. He turned around to see Aion's deep violet gaze glaring at him.

"Chrono…we don't just let people say that they're quitting and leave like they can just go on with their lives. If you quit, you die." Aion hissed out, pulling his hand out and whacking Chrono hard with his bloodied claw.

Chrono coughed, but kicked Aion hard in the gut. " I won't be the one dieing, Aion! I will live so that I can go back and see Rosette!" Chrono screamed out, flipping onto his feet and grounding his fist into Aion's distracted body.

"You're going to kill your own brother, just for a damn wench? Chrono…I missed the old you, when you could kill without hesitation…where you didn't have time for love. When your life revolved around killing. And I will do whatever it takes to get you back…brother…" Aion hissed out, a shimmer of air referring to Chrono that the white haired demon had disappeared.

Chrono sighed harshly as his wound healed up. Wait… "Do whatever it takes to get me back—Rosette!" Chrono screamed out, his eyes widening as he burst out of Eden in a big astral wave.

He had to beat Aion to Rosette's house!

I parked in front of my house, after seeing the doctor and having him wrap my leg up, only to see my house in complete wreckage. Half of it was shattered, as the other half was scratched and tattered.

Opening the door slowly with my keys, I saw bloodstains on the walls. I gasped when a bloodied claw wrapped around my face. I looked up to see Aion in his demon form.

"Shush, Girl…" Aion whispered softly. My eyes looked over to where Aion was currently looking, to see a girl who resembled me exactly. "That's a demon, if you're wondering. Actually, a shape-shifting demon. It took your form as I requested and then I killed it, spreading it's blood onto you're walls. It smells and looks exactly like you, if you hadn't noticed." Aion whispered softly.

I muffled out the word, "Why?"

"Because…we're going to have fun with you're good friend, Chrono…" Aion hissed out. "Time to go to a safe place and enjoy the show." He muttered, grabbing me up, with his hand still blocking my screaming. "Wait…" He placed some type of rosary around my neck.

I looked at him in question.

"This will keep Chrono from smelling and seeing you. To him, this will look exactly as if you had died. Now. When you see him come, you will see how much he really loves you…" Aion whispered hastily, his white hair flipping around his ears as he flew us over to a hole in the ground. "Trust me, this rosary will save your life."

"But…Chrono would never kill me…!" I whispered back.

"He will…once he sees your house…" He said with a slight grin.

"You bastard…I should kill you!" I looked around, noticing that I still didn't have my gun with me. "Damn it…" I muttered. Aion laughed silently, but stopped when he saw a big wave of astral light crash down near my house.

"Now…the fun starts…" Aion said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're doing this to Chrono! …and you destroyed my house!" I cried out.

"Hush, Girl, I'll pay you back later…" Aion mumbled back to me.

I glared at him, but my eyes widened as I slowly began to realize, just what Chrono might do once he saw my house…we both watched Chrono as he moved inside my house.

* * *

**A/N:**_Mwahahaha! I'm going to get yelled at for this! Oh…and some people told me that Shader, is actually Sheda…well I kind of wanted it to be the same as in the original American anime and manga. Cause I'm an original person. I'm sorry if you're unsettled by it, but I just want to go by their original American names. Now, we get to see the different side of Aion! And I bet you guys are going to freak out that I made Rosette have a fiancée! Well, I thought that I should let Rosette have a relationship, only to make Chrono jealous. I'm that type of person. All right, I'm going to post this up and get straight to work on the next chapter! Review on your way out!_


	8. Hello, Darkness, My Old Friend

**_A/N:_**_Hello, Hello! So nice to see you all you again! …Sigh…I know, I know. You all hated that cliffhanger. I hated it too, but I have a little thing where I have to stop exactly when I get up to sixteen pages! Heheh…I had to dodge a lot of objects being thrown at me by my reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO ABUSIVE! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_The only thing I own, is my own inflated ego…I don't own Chrono Crusade or the other fricken shows I rip off…so leave me alone …_

_

* * *

_  
This wasn't real. It was all a dream world, seeking him out to tempt him into the cold illusionary pleasure of death. But this was not a pleasure. 

No. Death stopped pleasing him a while ago. Ever since he met her…his blonde haired angel of light, the complete opposite of his damned form. In places where he could only see darkness, she saw light.

When he sought out death, she sought out life. She was never meant to be with him, because the only thing that could come from their meeting was death…the first death came from her brother, then her boyfriend, then it finally found it's way to her.

His purple hair waved before his crimson eyes, blending the color slightly as his eyebrows were raised up with confusion, anger, and the slight tingle of fear.

Was this really happening?

His wings were folded in to their usual cape form, brushing past his leather bindings on his legs as he stepped over wood and stomping down softly on the ground that was showing through the remains of the floorboards.

His overcoat was blown back, his chest hitting the cold winds, but he wasn't sure if that was the wind or just the extreme coldness he was feeling inside of him.

Usually, his hands were warm and active, but now…now they were stiff and frozen next to his sides, moving only to keep up with his progressing hips. His eyes were there normal vibrant gaze, only paling, moment by instant as he neared a body half buried by wood.

This **_wasn't_** real.

This **_wasn't_** happening.

This **_wasn't_** acknowledging the dark truth of it all.

This **_was_** real.

Beneath his black coat, his heart beat slowly, skipping a beat periodically. He felt pain, but not in the flesh as his conscience form would call it, no, he felt it expressively. The demon had never felt this before…

His breathing came to an abrupt stop as he halted his movements, dull stare moved down at the sight that looked somewhat the color of his eyes.

Blood was smeared over her once beautiful face, her mouth opened with utter surprise as her blue orbs stared drearily behind him. The reason she died was probably because of her body was half blown off and she had a wood slice stabbed in her head, blood still seeping out from his angel's open wound.

Chrono hid his sudden choke of sadness as he bent down alongside his beloved, cupping her icy face with his clawed hand, his other slipping under her head to elevate her up slightly.

Her natural cheerful demeanor that had vanished from his sight once she found out about Aion's dream was in no way to be seen again. He missed it so much, and yet…now he would never see it …because she was dead now.

He carefully picked up her body, dropping it from impulse as her lower half still clung loosely to it's top half. It would be impossible to bury her in one piece without her sliding apart, it sickened Chrono to the bone to think that he was having problems burying her. His hand rising slowly, he pushed out a blast of astral energy as it soared at the ground, a hole forming from the impact.

Gradually bending on his leather bindings on his knees, he fell to the ground, his face staring directly into the dead Rosette's.

He let out his breath slowly, just so that it wouldn't rustle her stationary golden bangs. His ears twitched as he held her hand up slowly and held it before his ear, hoping that she would scratch it or try to tickle it like she used to.

There was no reaction.

He gasped for breath, finding that he couldn't hold it any longer as he leaned up onto his knees and pushed her slowly into the hole, pushing in any remains that stayed behind and buried the hole back up.

It was as if she was never there…except for the blood marks that covered the ground where her body once laid. Although it may have looked like she was never there to any by passers, she was most definitely there in Chrono's eyes. All he saw was her mangled body. Everywhere he turned, except for a certain person outlined in red. His so called brother, whom he despised as much as the cells in his body would allow.

"_I think he saw me…_" Aion mumbled to my cowering form.

I shifted in my crouched form, my chin on my hands as I peered out of the hole we hid in. "He did not." I whispered back.

"_No, he most definitely saw me._" Aion reassured, grumbling slightly as his short white hair brushed softly against the ceiling of the hole. Since our hole was horizontally going down into the ground, we were having trouble finding room in which we could move in.

"You're just panicking, he didn't see you." I confirmed, not believing I'm even talking to Aion. I should be out there with Chrono, reassuring him that I'm alive and everything will be okay…

"_No, he saw me._" Aion argued, moving closer down to the ground and preparing to leap out at any given moment.

My blue eyes latched onto Aion's violet one's as I looked up to see Chrono cut through the air straight at Aion, his fist cupped tightly and his face contorted to a look of rage. "Uh, yeah, he saw you."

"_I told you he saw me!_" Aion shouted out, leaping out of the hole as Chrono's deadly bladed arm sliced near where I was sitting.

I swear, if he moved any closer, he would have killed me! "_Damn!_" I heard Aion curse as he started to taunt Chrono to move out of the hole. Would he really kill me if he saw me? In his eyes, he looked as if he were delusional. But, would he really kill me? I was tempted to just hug him and tell him it would be tolerable, but…would he really kill me?

"_Hey, Dumb-Ass! That's right, over here, Big Boy!_" Aion shouted, doing a little dance in the air. Chrono growled as he shook the dirt out of his hair and flapped open his wings, flying in a tumbling direction towards the white haired demon, who panicked and ducked down just in time to avoid Chrono's major off aim hit. "_Learn how to hit, Chrono!_" Aion taunted again, waving his hair around as he smirked, probably enjoying the fight.

I shifted in the dirt, thinking that I could have sworn Chrono knew that I was there. He looked around, his eyes landing right into mine as he took a big whiff of the air, thinking that he could smell me out. But if what Aion said was true, Chrono couldn't see nor smell me. Which sucked. "**_Go Chrono! Beat Aion's ass red!_**" I cheered fruitlessly.

"_Who's side are you on?_" Aion shouted, puffing out his cheeks, but concentrated back on avoiding Chrono's anger.

"**_Definitely not yours! You destroyed my house!_**" I screamed. "**_And you're making Chrono mad!_**" I added, crawling out slowly of the hole and dusting the muddy parts that stuck onto my old uniform that proved I was a part of the Magdalene Order.

"…_Alien, she's a bloody alien!_" Aion mumbled, dodging Chrono's almost lazy hit. "_You're not even trying anymore, are you?_" Aion told Chrono, swinging his elbow around and sending the purple haired demon cascading down to the ground. "_I thought killing Rosette would make you foul again, instead, you're just a pathetic, hopeless, good guy who just lost the love of his life. I can't believe you, Chrono._" Aion said, shaking his head.

Chrono only groaned and stayed on the ground. "_…R-Rosette…was ti-tired…of people…dieing all the time…beca-because of her…_" He mumbled slowly. "_…I won't kill…just because she has died…I'm doing her…a bi-big favor…_" He finished off.

"_And what about ten years ago, Chrono? When Joshua threatened her life, what did you do then? You killed the boy and ruined an entire city, that's what! Do that now, Chrono! The world doesn't even know that Rosette has died, these imprudent mortals will go on with their insignificant lives as if she never existed! And here she's telling you not to kill them. What about the time when she was in danger of dieing in Paris? People watched Sark take her, they didn't help her. So she's dead now, and what do they do? They go about their lives. What about now, Chrono? Now that she is dead, what are they doing? …Nothing…that's what…_"

Aion looked around, seeing some people stare at the destroyed house and walk away. He grinned when he saw a slight reaction on Chrono's face.

I grumbled as I grabbed two rocks and ran at Aion, clobbering him in the head with them. "Aion! Leave him alone!" I was about to hit him again, but I looked down to see Chrono's glaring eyes. He turned to the people around us.

"_Wh-why aren't they…doing anything…? Rosette…was…going to risk our love…just to stop us and end our rebellion against Pandemonium…now she's dead…and these…**humans**…do nothing, when her life was in constant risk…_" Chrono glowered at the humans around them.

Aion grinned, pushing me away slightly. "Aion! Stop this! I don't want him to change! If you don't, I swear I'll make you're life a living Hell! …or until you pay me back!" I yelled next to his ear, climbing onto his shoulder and yelling/pulling it.

Aion only groaned and shuddered slightly, pushing me away.

"_B-but…you're the one…**who killed Rosette!**_" Chrono roared angrily, throwing a fist at Aion, only to have him move out of the way…causing the enraged purple haired demon to hit me square in the face. Taking a quick intake of air and wailing slightly, I fell to the ground and rolled around, holding my bloody nose.

Aion let out a look of pure terror as he led Chrono away from me. Groaning faintly as I showed Aion the bird, I began to struggle to take off the rosary, only to have it blaze with a slight flare of fire in my grabbing fingers. It wouldn't come off without Aion being the one taking it off. Wiping my bloodied nose, I ran at Aion and tugged at his shoulder, Aion still struggling to pay attention to Chrono and listen to me.

"He bloody hit me! That hurt! Tell him I'm alive, Aion! And get this bloody thing off me!" I yelled at the white haired demon, his ears twitching as the environment seemed to darken around us.

"_I'm not going to tell him!_" Aion shouted back, realizing his fault when Chrono stopped attacking him.

"_Someone's…here…_" He whispered slowly. "_Who were you talking to, Aion?_" He asked his brother.

Aion paled slightly as he clenched his fist, directing his face away from mine and onto his purple haired brother.

"_Only to Rosette's grave. She wanted me to tell you that she regrets having protected those individuals and that she wishes for you to kill them all._" Aion hissed out fast, covering up his mistake.

"_You schmuck! You kill her, and then you affront her when she's dead? …Aion…you are the hopeless one…you're plan will never work. What makes you think that the demons won't betray you when you rule over Pandemonium? Do you think that you could so easily rule over them?_" Chrono taunted, malice in his voice. I backed away from Aion's body and stared at the blazing Chrono. He used my advice. That meant that he did see the truth in my strong words.

Aion then just realized, Chrono was trying to turn the pain over onto him; he was in fact suffering. If only he could push him a bit farther…

"_Don't worry, Chrono, I have my ways, but I'm afraid you don't. What will you do when I rule? Live here alone? Rosette's dead, Chrono. Unless you could find another bloody whore for you, you're all alone._" Aion said, a smirk playing on his already grinning lips.

I gasped. "A…whore? Aion! Just whom do you think you're talking about? You're just a womanizer who can only pick up a woman when he's drunk! I'd say you're probably a lot smarter when you are drunk also!" I yelled out, stopping when Aion took a big step back and held out his hand slightly before mine. I looked at him in question.

"_You must leave now…Sark, will pick you up a little ways down this road. You must make haste, I think I've done it…_"

The demon whispered silently to me, his gaze still directed on Chrono's. My eyes narrowed as I saw Chrono tremble as his knees buckled down, his face mere inches away from the ground.

Before I knew it, I was running, but not following Aion's orders, I was running to Chrono. I stopped before him and cooed softly, shaking his shoulders with a slight jerk. When I looked at Chrono's face, I saw nothing of calmness, only one of pure malevolence. "Aion…? What is…" Before I knew it, Aion had flown forward and thrown me back, just as Chrono let out a howl and flew at Aion; going at him for all that he's worth.

Barely recovering, I stood up slowly and rubbed my soar head from hitting the ground hard.

Chrono hadn't even felt me, and it was all because of this stupid rosary. I tugged at it once more, only to get burned again. I turned my attention over to Aion and the angered Chrono. They were fighting so fast, I could hardly spot them. It was as if they were two blurs, just like the cars that zoomed by you in the mornings.

His face was gloomy and his eyes looked as if they could pierce through the sharpest of metal. Aion just might have succeeded in his plans… I should have stopped him before though, but I had no clue how I would have done so, I can't even touch Chrono without him feeling me.

I turned away slowly from their brawl and ran off in the way Aion had directed to me, only departing to go and beat the crap out of the murderer of my fiancée. "Don't worry…Chrono…I'll be back…soon…" I huffed out as I ran out of Aion's line of sight.

Aion gasped for air, his white bangs and short hair shot before his weary face as the angered Chrono stopped, as his expression turned to a look of unpromising happiness. Chrono let out a laugh, his eyes staring directly at Aion's. "**_…I am finally free…of being held to the dark chains of love…and to being held tightly in the grasps of a woman who dedicated her very soul of protecting humans. I am free to run my reign of terror once more…_**" The Dark Chrono dropped his fists to his side and abruptly turned around and flew off in the other direction.

Aion cocked an eyebrow up. That's it? No killing him? Did he just thank him? "_Chrono…are you back_?" Aion said softly, slightly worried that his brother might not have heard him.

"**_Well I definitely never had diminished from this God forsaken land. Tell me, did you really think they could get rid of me that easily?_**" Dark Chrono asked, turning his head over and stopping briefly to stare at Aion.

Aion only nodded, slightly shocked that it didn't take much to get the real Chrono back.

"**_Really…Then you too have underestimated my abilities. I cannot die as easily as you can._**" He scoffed as his now darker wings flapped out and he was gone in a matter of minutes.

Did Aion do it? Was the old Chrono really back? Aion left Chrono to do whatever he wished as he ran/flew after Rosette.

My eyes paced the buildings and people around me. I guess Chrono was the only one who couldn't see me, because people gave me awkward glances at my dirty clothing and my bloodied nose. After a while of walking, I heard explosions and the muffled sound of screaming. "What the—" I twisted my body around to see smoke rise from the buildings near wear my house once stood. Just when I was about to turn and run back, a smooth hand wisped over and landed on my face.

"Shh, Love, it's only me." Sark whispered out softly. My eyes twitched as I relaxed my body, Sark loosened his hold on me slightly. But with great rage, I swung my elbow down and hit him in the gut, sending him to fall forward and gasp for air but to only meet my awaiting foot, stomping his face into the ground. "I only said it was me!" Sark cried out briskly with a pained tone.

"You killed Arvin! And you're helping Aion! And Aion destroyed my house! I have all the right in the world to harm you! Cause you guys owe me a lot of money!" I yelled at him. Sark only whimpered to some extent and held on tightly to his gut, struggling to break out of my foot on his head position.

"…You're so abusive…" He muttered, sinking lower into the muddy ground from the cause of my foot pushing him down further.

"Abusive**_? I can be way more than just abusive! You guys demolished my house! And from what I can tell now, you guys are killing people! I have had enough of you! And as soon as I get that dirt bag called Aion to take off this stupid whatcha' ma' call it. I'm going to get straight to work on hunting you guys down!_**" I screamed, taking in a deep breath to calm myself, also taking my foot off Sark's pained body as he inwardly groaned and got up.

"…calm down, Love. As soon as we get you back to a safe place, I'm going to have to give you some…uh…whatever medicine you humans eat when you're feeling bad…" Sark grumbled, patting me on the back, the mud on his face sliding down slowly and landing onto the ground.

"…**_Stop calling me love! I'm not you're love, and probably will never have a love, if you guys keep screwing up everything…!_**" I added, my face turning slightly red. "…I'd much rather be with…" I stopped when I noticed Sark eyeing me suspiciously. "What?"

"Whom would you rather be with?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"…None of your…" I slammed my tightly clenched fist straight up into Sark's nose moving away from his body. "…Business!" Shouting that out, I kicked him in the chest, causing the demon to fall into a puddle.

Sark coughed twice as his eyes twirled, turning away to see what there is I can do, I stop promptly when I felt air and movement behind me. "_Gahh! You killed him! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_" Aion fake cries, I twirl around to meet him with my index finger outstretched and pointing menacingly in the demon's face.

"He's fine! Take this thing off me, Aion!" I cry out, stepping forward ominously towards the towering white haired demon. Aion didn't move, he only lowered his head to face me as his violet eyes flashed in the now dark skies.

"…_No_…" He replied in a quiet, serious tone. My eyebrow rose as I folded my arms over my chest, my golden bangs getting in my azure eyes.

"And why not?" I asked in my stern tone, blowing air up with my lower lip to get my hair out of my eyesight.

"…_Chrono is now after every human, Rosette. If I do that he will go after you to. Please understand, but I'm not willing to put you in that type of danger._" Aion responded with respect as Sark wearily gets up off the ground.

"…that hurt a lot…Love…" Sark wiped the blood coming from his nose, finally getting out of the puddle and wiping disgustedly at his now wet body suit. "It doesn't feel good to be wearing tight clothes and fall into a water…" He added.

My face contorted into a look of confusion and anger. "I've had enough of demons! All you guys do is screw everything up! Let me talk to Chrono, I can make him understand, I know I can." My tone saddened at the thought of loosing him. I couldn't bare it.

"Listen, …Love…we're doing this for the good of all demons! Senior Chrono will be most pleased when we rule over Pandemonium and remake Earth!" Sark cried out enthusiastically. "…Don't you want to make him happy…?"

That hit me hard.

What **_did_** I want? I always thought about other people, never myself. Chrono would be happy if he ruled with Aion, but yet, the people of Earth would be dead, not including myself. "…I don't know what I want anymore…" I told the two demons sadly.

Aion only groaned, slamming his hand up to his already damaged face. "**_Listen, Rosette. We'll let you see Chrono after our duty is done with this city and your Magdalene Order._**" He told my startled form. The Magdalene Order was…going to be destroyed?

"Remington! I have to warn—" I pushed past Sark and Aion, only to have Sark's wet arms drift around my waist.

"Love, that priest must die. He's only a distraction for our plans and he is no longer apart of us, there is no need for him anymore." He said soothingly into my panicked form.

"Wait…No longer apart of you? Do you mean…Remington was once a part of you're world order?" I asked, moving out of Sark's grasp. Aion looked disturbed while Sark looked in question at Aion, he only nodded.

"At the beginning, there was seven of us. We were all made a deal, if we helped Aion with his conquest of Pandemonium, a certain part of our lives would be fulfilled. Like for your brother, he wished that you would be safe and given a decent home with money. Aion made him a deal, if he joined him, he would grant that wish. So Joshua was turned into a demon, due to the power of these watches…" Sark pulled out his black pocket watch wrapped tightly around his neck, showing it to me. "These give us the ability to transform into demons. The first person of our team, was Remington."

My eyes narrowed. "What would Remington want from you?" I spat out. "He's a priest, he'd never want anything from demons such as yourselves!"

"That's not true, Love. Remington wanted the ability to protect the innocent. Only, we tricked him. We gave him this power, him not knowing that because he had joined us, he would cause demise to the human species. When he found out, he was enraged by it and had fled. Now, he is a priest. When at the Order, the holy energy enwraps him and keeps him calm, maintaining his human guise." Sark took a breath.

"What do you mean? Remington can't stay human?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, exactly! These pocket watches give us a certain time limit, when that limit is due, we turn back into our demon forms." Sark shook his head, causing his brown/blonde hair to sway along with it.

"H-how long is that limit?" I asked, watching Sark's hair when just noticing that it's usually blonde.

"That limit is usually within the time limit of five hours. Remington usually stays within a certain distance of the Magdalene Order so that he doesn't have to go through with the whole, "Ooh! It's a demon! Run!" thing." Sark acted out the part of scared humans, his blue eyes flashing with enjoyment.

"So that's why…that's why Remington doesn't like to leave the Magdalene Order…" I remembered ten years ago when Aion, Chrono, Remington, and I were all traveling together. Remington left at certain parts of the trip for a short while of time to be alone… "Once that limit's up, do you stay as a demon?" I asked.

"Well, I look human now, don't I? Once the five hours is up, you turn back into you're demon form. After that, you have to wait two hours before you're able to turn back. My limit is almost up…" Sark mumbled lastly, checking his pocket watch.

Aion coughed, switching his weight on his right leg. With a flicker of a small red light, Aion was back into his human guise. "That's nice, Sark, now may we take our leave? I'd rather not be around when Chrono decides that he wants to destroy this part of the city…" He looked around nervously, Sark nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Who are the other four demon/human guys?" I asked, grabbing onto Sark's shoulders and staring deep within his blue gaze.

"Well…there was Joshua, and the remaining who are still alive is Remington, Vaughn, Nathan, Scott, El Lagra, and myself." Sark counted the seven people off belonging to Aion's league of demons.

"…why are you telling me this?" I asked lastly, taking a nervous glance at the impatient Aion. He looked up from looking down at the ground and held a firm stare at me.

"You're a part of us, Rosette, whether you like it or not. And there's nothing much you can do to stop us, so I find that I can tell you. Now, you'll be coming with us, Rosette." Aion stepped forward and hastily grabbed onto my white arm, his violet eyes blazing as I twisted out of his grip and stepped onto his foot and held a sharp piece of glass up to his throat.

"I don't think so, scum! I'm going nowhere with the likes of you! Now take this wretched thing off me before I do something…totally tragic…" I held my make shift knife closer to his throat, threatening to stab him if he didn't do exactly what I had requested. His hair shifted on his head as a breeze blew past us, suddenly, I noticed that we were the only people on the street. All humans were missing, excluding myself.

"Rosette…you won't do it and you know it…" Aion said softly, his eyes flashing with something that you would call warmth, or comfort. "…You love me to much to harm me, Rosette…come…let's go and get you rested, it's been a long day." Aion moved away, Sark following on his lead. I stood in my same position I had Aion in only moments earlier. Why couldn't I do it? …Was it because that I looked up to Aion? Ten years ago, I was incredibly fond of the white haired demon, but he was putting my kind into an unacceptable threat of extinction, and yet…I could not kill the demon put in charge of that ordeal. "Hurry, Rosette…"

I dropped my home made knife and followed sadly behind Aion and Sark, taking one glance behind me to see if Chrono was anywhere near. There was no sign of him at all.

Aion reverted back to his all natural demon form, his short cropped hair blowing past his fuzzy ears and horns as his wings stretched out behind him, as if they were stretching from a long rest. Sark followed Aion's example as I watched his brown/blonde hair turn into a light blonde, his ears not as fuzzy or as long as Aion's, but there all the same. His horns were also smaller, sticking out from behind his ears and going up to the end of his head, his wings also stretching out before him. He turned around with a small grin playing on his lips as he moved towards me, only to be stopped by Aion. "_Let me carry her, Sark…I think you might get a little distracted, old friend._" Sark frowned, but took off in the air nonetheless as Aion stood before me with a serious look. "_Rosette…let's go…_" I rolled my eyes and held my arms before his neck, holding on tight and preparing for a long trip…

Remington gasped and took a quick intake of breath as he shot out of bed and rolled onto the floor, clutching his head. What was that about? Was that just a dream? Gasping again as sweat rolled down the side of his pale face, he stood shakily off the ground and moved over to the dresser near his bed. His blonde hair stuck to his face as strands of it moved forward as he bent down and opened the bottom drawer. It was in here somewhere…

He pushed past piles of his uniform until he came to the end of the clothes line, lifting up the last pile of folded uniforms, he found his reassurance, but yet, his curse.

This **_thing_**, had cost him dearly.

No matter how many times he had asked, no, begged for Aion to take it back, he never took it back. Because of this, he was forced to remain here…at the Order and could only leave for five hours, no longer. Because of this, he couldn't live a normal life like the other people at the Order, no, never. But, this curse had its good points too. He was now able to do things that an average human could never do, now he could protect people the way he wanted.

His golden pocket watch glistened in the soft moon light, glimmering its reflection off his calm face. In a way, it soothed him. It made him calm. But Rosette did that to him too. It's been a while since he's heard from her though.

Worried, Remington dialed the number to Rosette's house, only to grimace when the operator told him that the location's line was off.

What was happening?

Gasping slightly, we touched down at a somewhat gloomy place. Sure, it was bright with a small lake and tree's surrounding a nearby cabin, but there was no people, no civilization. Aion dropped me with a thud as I inwardly groaned, he only grinned and turned into his human form. "This is a nice little place we found when exploring." He informed me, walking slowly towards the cabin.

I followed, Sark right beside me. I grinned though when he tripped and stumbled to get right up with my pace. "Why'd you take me here?" I asked the tall white haired demon.

"Well, two reasons. One, we couldn't take you to Eden without you getting ill, and two, this is close enough to Eden that if there were an emergency we could get to you quickly." Aion answered, stopping once at the cabin. "Actually, Eden is right above here." He pointed upward towards the sky, I glanced up, but didn't see anything.

"I don't see it…" I murmured quietly to them, Sark only laughed nervously as Aion dropped his arm.

"You see, Love, our dearest Shader finally stored in an invisible barrier. Meaning, Eden is now invisible to human eyes." Sark explained, stretching out. "Now, Love, let's get to bed, shall we?" He gestured into the home. I walked, in ignoring Sark's cry when I pounded his head against the wooden frame of the door and stepped onto the dusty ground. "That hurt!" He complained to Aion.

"That's what you get when you ask for things from Rosette…" Aion mumbled, following me inside the cabin.

"That's what I get…Hey! Are you implying that I can't get a girlfriend?" Sark followed us inside, talking to Aion.

"No, I'm implying that you can't get Rosette as your girlfriend." Aion mumbled again, stepping over a loose floorboard.

"I can—" Sark let out a somewhat girlish shriek when he stepped onto the floorboard Aion just stepped over, falling into a pit of darkness.

Aion and I both ignored him.

"Can you please stop talking about me as if I couldn't hear you?" I questioned, looking into a dusty mirror.

"I wasn't…Sark you're a demon, you can get yourself out of there!" Aion cut himself off to answer Sark's screams for help, moments later Sark popped out of the hole and was laying on the ground. "See?"

"I…hate…this house…" He mumbled, his British accent disappearing for a moment. "Aion, I don't think Rosette should stay here…it's a danger to us all!" He clarified, wrapping his arms around me. I only groaned and pushed him away.

"She'll be fine, she's not stupid enough to fall down a hole." Aion muttered, heading back to the door. "Sark and I will be leaving, Rosette. If you have any problems, contact us with this." Aion tossed a black object as I caught it with one hand; I unfolded my hand to examine it.

"What is it?" I asked, looking out the green buttons on it.

"It's what is called a pager. I have one too. With a simple press of this button…" Aion moved forward to show me which button he was talking about, then moved back to the door. "…you can contact me. I'll check up on you once everyday, but I'm leaving you to fend for yourself and to clean this place up. Have fun!" Aion gave a cheerful wave before disappearing.

"I'd love to stay, but…looks like you have cleaning to do…so I'll be going…" Sark followed Aion out the door and also disappeared.

"…so this is the house Aion gives me for wrecking my previous one? …What a drag…" I sighed as I grabbed a nearby towel and began to wave it back and fourth, causing dust to fly everywhere. This…was going to take a while.

He turned quickly, narrowly avoiding an upcoming building, but doing so caused him to collide with another building. People screamed below him as the building shattered and fell to the ground, all but him was panicking. A wide smile formed on his face as his claws flexed, the dark skies flashed as lightning exploded in the distance. All of the pitiful humans ran for cover outside of a city, all but one car. This car roared forward, speeding by all of the panicking humans pushing past it as it skidded to a stop, right below the area Chrono was hovering over.

The purple haired demon raised an eyebrow as a familiar figure clambered out of the old Ford, armed with a holy blade and dressed in holy clothes, Remington. His eyes widened in insane joy as he soared down to greet the demon/human. "**_…Remington, nice of you to join me!_**" His voice rasped out in its deep, husky tone.

Remington said nothing as he looked around, grasping on tighter to his dangerous weapon. "…Where's Rosette…?" He asked quietly, if not for Chrono's extraordinary demon hearing, he would not have heard him.

He pouted as he flew up onto rock, probably one of the buildings that fell. "**_I don't think you're emotional side can handle it, Father…_**" He taunted, his eyes sadistic as he threw an oncoming blast of astral at a panicked bunch of humans.

"Where is Rosette?" He asked again, ignoring Chrono's taunting.

Chrono only laughed as he threw his head forward and watched as his hair flew past his line of sight. "**_Why, Father? Why do you wish to know? Cause I sure as Hell don't know!_**" He laughed again as humans finally stumbled out of the city.

"Chrono…where is she? Answer me!" Remington barked, moving as a family pushed past him, he returned to his original position to glare at the cocky demon.

"…**_I'll…never…tell…you…I'll…never…tell…you…_**" Chrono sang out coldly, laughing as he blew up the family. Chrono got off his stone throne and walked towards Remington slowly.

"I've had enough, Chrono! Tell me now!" Remington cried out, backing away from Chrono's eerie gaze as his ominous body proceeded to follow Remington.

"**_You really want to know?_**" Chrono questioned, a frown forming on Remington's face as he nodded. Chrono sighed, lowering her head. "**_…Dead…the poor dear didn't stand a chance…my, if I were there, I could have done something to stop her from dieing…but…considering my brother to be an idiot, he killed her. But I'm not sad! Look at all the fun I'm having!_**" Chrono exclaimed as wind blew around Remington, pushing back any objects or people in the way.

"Chrono…you don't really believe that, do you?" Remington yelled out, shielding himself with his arms as his blonde hair was unshielded, blowing past him as he slid backwards on the crumbling ground.

"You're really sad, Chrono, and you know it! You loved that girl, and that's why you're like this! You're mad at the world!" Remington shouted through the wind as it kept blowing at him.

Chrono frowned, his lips forming into a snarl. "**_I am not "sad," Remington! I'm mad at the fact that everyone ruins my damned plans!_**" He let out a scream as his form cowered down to the ground. "**_All I wanted…was for Rosette and I to be together…but you all made sure that never happened! And now I'm exacting my revenge…on all of you!_**" Chrono cried out, his eyes narrowing as his ears tilted backwards, forming his face into a contorted look of furry.

His hands turned into blades as he slashed at Remington's body, only to have Remington's holy blade cover up his attacks. He hissed as sparks of holy energy flew off from the compact of the two opposite powers landed on his arm, causing a burning scar to form.

Remington saw this as an opportunity as he began to repeatedly cut at Chrono, Chrono blocking at his best. Chrono faltered a bit as a rock slid under his boots, making him slip up and stumble as Remington got a clear shot at his chest, and he took it. He let out a battle cry as he slashed twice at Chrono's chest, pinning him to the ground and rasping hard for breath. He looked down into his eyes, blue meeting red. "…Rosette…isn't…dead.." He huffed out, causing Chrono to glare hard as blood leaked down his hard toned muscle chest.

"…**_She did and you just can't get over it!_**" Chrono coughed slightly as he suddenly kicked his feet forward and hit Remington hard in his chest, causing Remington to stumble and grasp for air as his rib cage cracked. "**_I won't lose…to the bloody priest...who had me caged up for more than fifty years!_**" He screamed, turning the tables on Remington as he stabbed him in the shoulder and kicked him to the ground, Remington hitting his head on a jagged stone.

"…Ro…sette…help…Chr…ono…" Remington gasped for air as Chrono grinned, plunging his bladed arm into Remington's chest. His eyes went wide from pain as he felt air leave him and his body feeling stone cold. For once…he'd have to rely on the pocket watch…

I stumbled and fell to the ground as my heart hurt suddenly. I coughed as the pain only intensified in a mere matter of moments. Someone…whom I deeply loved was being hurt… Could it be Chrono? Or perhaps my new accomplices? Or even maybe…

I stood up, looking at the house. It was spotless! I let out a small cheer as I got to work on the floorboard that Sark broke when walking into the house.

Tearing it off carefully, I set it behind me, grabbing a spare board I found earlier and replacing it in the area of the old one; hammering it in firmly. This cabin looked brand new to my eyes! All that it needed was a refrigerator and some food…perhaps I could get water from the lake if the water was clean. I'd need to talk to Aion about the food, and have Sark test the water…

I laughed at the thought of Sark getting poisoned and dieing from foolishly drinking in poisoned water. But just as I thought about him, the very demon had appeared and had wrapped his hands around my shoulders, resting his head on my shoulder. My eye twitched in annoyance as I pushed away from him. "Hello, Love! You seem to be in a good mood this most lovely afternoon!" He chirped out, doing a twirl and moving closer me.

"Go away, Sark…wait…actually…I need to get a refrigerator, if you'd be so kind as to fetch me one…" I left it hanging, hoping Sark would agree.

"I'm not that good at getting things…Love…" Sark mumbled quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear him, but to no avail.

"Of course you are!" I fluttered my eyelashes as I hugged him and gave him the, "I'm-so-helpless," look. He twitched once and suddenly got a huge pack of energy as he blew a kiss my way and left, singing out loud as he did so. I coughed as I instantly jumped into the lake to wash off traces of Sark's germs off me. "I swear…I'm getting tired of relying on demons…" Bubbles floated up as I sunk under.

Sark mumbled loudly as he pushed past people, only to growl out loud when a fat lady bumped into him and pushed him into a wall. "Lose weight, Lady!" He yelled out, shaking an angered fist at the fat woman as she wobbled away. A store ahead of him flashed the sign of, "Department Store." Sark grinned as he figured this would be the right place to go to pick up a fridge.

Walking in, he stopped when he saw a huge line of people ahead of him. "What is up with all the people suddenly? I've gone here billions of times and it's never this packed!" A person tapped on his shoulder, Sark turning around to see who touched him. A man with dorky glasses smiled widely at him.

"It's a sale today! I can't wait to buy that stove for my wife!" He scurried away, being swallowed up by the crowd from Sark's eyesight.

He frowned as he wiped off his shoulder, the place where the man had touched him. "Dirty humans… dare to even touch me…" He muttered, returning to finding the fridge. Sooner or later, though, he had given up. "This is just ridiculous!"

Finally deciding on using force to move people, he threw people out of his way and moved towards a counter with two clerks behind them. Once there, he jumped over and threw them out and stood on top of the counter, placing on a serious glare.

"**_This is a stick up!_**" He roared. People stopped what they were doing to look at him and cower slightly in fear. His glare soon turned into a look of nervousness as he laughed slightly. "…does anyone have a gun I can use?"

The humans only sighed and went on with looking for whatever they were looking for.

He inwardly groaned as he looked at his pocket watch hanging loosely at the side of his pants. "…Might as well use up my time limit now…" Reaching down and twisting the knob of his watch, two great wings unveiled themselves.

He winced in a slight tremor of pain as his horns sprung out from his head and his ears doubled in size. People this time stopped to stare and gasp. "**_Pitiful humans! This is a stick up!_**" He started laughing as they screamed and all ran out of the store.

"_This store…**is mine to conquer and take control of to retrieve a fridge for my Love!**_" He laughed insanely as he skipped down the halls to find a fridge.

Remington winced as his horns appeared, his wings also appearing along with his ears. His wound closed up, both the ones on his chest and his shoulder.

Chrono cried out as Remington flung onto his feet and grabbed him by the neck, holding a tight grip on the purple haired demon.

"_You won't escape…Chrono the Sinner!_" He hissed out in his newfound voice.

Chrono only struggled until he bit down onto his arm, pushing out and flinging astral blasts at Remington, each one hitting.

Dust blew up in the air as Chrono fazed from the ground and onto a top of a building to get a better look of the dark figure standing in the very center of the dust.

It cleared up to reveal that Remington had indeed gotten hurt, but not as much as Chrono had expected it to. "**_Tricky, tricky…_**" Chrono sang out, his vertebrae tail appearing from his neck and arched into an attack position.

Remington stood still, holding himself together as wind blew past his face, picking up his dark blonde hair and waving in the wind like a flag. His golden eyes shimmered as Chrono dove down and began his furious tirade on Remington.

I sighed as I dried myself off with a towel from diving into the lake. Only to stop when I saw an exhausted looking Sark carrying a large refrigerator above his head, his knees locked together as he fell to the ground, the fridge landing on top of him. "_Ta-take it…please…_"

Laughing silently, I pushed it off of him and rolled it towards the house, stopping at the door. "Oh…one more favor, Sark. Is that water poisonous?" Sark looked wearily at the water and groaned as he stood up, his wings slightly bent, and took his hand and cupped it, drinking some water from the lake. "So…is it?"

He laughed as he put a hand around his head. "Well, since I'm a demon, poisons can't harm me! Guess you're on your own, Love!" I only chucked a rock at his head as he flew away.

"Great…well…my instincts say that…it's okay to drink from this lake!" I cheered as I began to hook up the fridge into the cabin.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know, I know, refrigerators probably don't exist back then but…as you can probably see…I wasn't alive around then…so I wouldn't know. And I'm not going to bother conducting a big search to see if it did exist back then! I'll be getting straight to work on the next chapter, but I know I've gotten more reviews than this! Before I got kicked off, I had up to twenty reviews! Now I only have five! What's wrong? I hope to be getting more, cause I can finish the next chapter and not update you know! AHAHAHA! _


	9. His Wonder

_**A/N: **Okay! I'm listening to a really, really sad song right now, so I'm prepared to write some angst! …But I hardly doubt that I could make you cry! I can't even make myself cry! …Unless I punch myself…I'll do that later though…_

_**Disclaimer: **Sure, Chrono Crusade doesn't belong to me now, but it will when I rule the world!_

_

* * *

_  
I slammed the door to my new home, closing the bottle's lid tightly after filling it up with some water from the lake. My feet tapped gently on the wooden boards of the floor as I set it inside of the now hooked up fridge. Thankfully, Shader dropped by to add in some sort of electrical device to make it start up. 

A nearby cabinet door caught my interest as I opened it up to see liquor stored in it. I was never one to be able to hold my liquor…

With disgust, I hastily shut the door and sat down on the couch. Nothing. There was nothing I can do. And right now…I was starting to miss Chrono more than any other time in my life.

_You don't need him…_

A voice rang out in my head.

_You're strong. You can take care of yourself. You don't need him…_

The voice repeated.

I only sighed as I ignored it.

_He'll only ruin your life, Rosette…your better off without him…_

Angrily, I grabbed onto a pillow and screamed as hard as I can into it. My words echoed in my brain, "I do need him! I do! I can't live without him! I do need him!" But the voice only denied it once more.

I laid on the couch still for a few minutes, before the temptation was too much. Opening the cabinet, I drew out a bottle of liquor and drained it within moments. Silently sobbing, I grabbed a few more and returned to the couch.

"_Did you hear that?_" Sark asked Aion.

"Uhh…wear wha?" Aion asked, his glazed over eyes turned crossed as he fell off his chair.

"…_Um…Aion…?_"

"Weave me we!" Aion shouted out as soon as Sark prodded him with his foot.

"_I'm going to go check on Rosette, alright?_" Aion only chuckled frankly and waved at a wall. "_So, don't do anything stupid…alright?_"

"Fine, fine!" Aion hiccupped.

Sark only shook his head and took off out of Eden. Aion had a nasty habit of getting drunk every Friday night, ever since he discovered the wonders alcohol could grant to one. Stopping over the water, Sark glided the rest of the way to Rosette's cabin.

He screamed though, once his time limit ran out and he splashed into the water.

Grudgingly, he swam the rest of the way to her cabin. Once at shore, he shook the water off of him like a dog.

"Rosette? Love? Are you okay—" Sark knocked briefly on the door, before it was flown open and a tumbling blonde girl fell into his arms, laughing insanely. "Oh my God! Love, are you okay?" He shook her, only to have her laugh even more.

My eyes blurred as I answered the door, laughing crazily as I fell into Sark's arms. "Ah ha ha ha ha! I well…wnd…you…ah ha ha…waught me!" I laughed even harder, thinking about how funny it was to be caught by a demon.

Sark had a hard time picking out the words that I said. "Love…are you drunk?" He asked silently, pushing me back onto my feet and onto the couch.

"Of, couwse not, Siwwy! …I….doon't wet dwunk!" I started laughing harder.

"I think you need to just lay down and rest now, Rosette…You look pretty out of it…" He worriedly placed a hand on my forehead, only to have it pushed off by me.

"Doon't…touch…" My gleeful expression dulled to a frown. "I doon't…neede…wim…"

"Need who?" Sark asked, sitting next to me.

I turned my glazed over eyes onto the now really handsome looking stranger. "Doo…I kwow…you?" I chuckled lightly. "Ohs well…Stwangers…are fwn to tawk to…I doon't need, Kurono!" I suddenly screamed out, almost falling off the couch.

"Senior Chrono?" He frowned. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'wm fine…without…hwm…" I whispered before collapsing onto the couch and into my horrid dreams.

"Ro-Rosette!" Sark was going to grab the girl, but hesitated once he found out that she was only sleeping. Frowning, he picked up bottles of liquor off the ground. "…No since in letting her get up in the morning to trip on these…" Sark muttered, picking them up and throwing them away.

"What…in the world…has gotten into her…?"

Remington screamed as Chrono slashed his leg, but recoiled instantly with a swipe of a swift claw.

Chrono hissed when it scratched his face, but attacked back with a swift swing of his vertebrae head tail. Digging itself deep within Remington's chest, he pulled out quickly when Remington latched into his shoulder with a bladed arm.

They both stumbled to the ground.

His blonde hair moved into his eyes. He didn't know how much time he had left in his demon form. This was also getting too much to handle, if he didn't defeat Chrono, he would eliminate the human kind in his blinded rage.

Chrono was slowly getting to his feet, but before he could do that, a brilliant flash of light blinded the both of them, it's echoing flare soaring past the dull, dark skies, only going so far before stopping.

Shielding his eyes from the light, Remington wearily peered out as the light began to fade away. Chrono copying.

Before them, stood a girl with dark brown hair, a light blue dress, and complete with the demon insignia given to the seven of Aion's picking, a watch. She glowered at Remington, but turned to face Chrono. She smiled briefly before helping Chrono all the way onto his feet. "Hello, Senior Chrono…My name is El Lagra…I'm one of the seven Aion has chosen."

Remington frowned at his old friend. "_El Lagra…_"

She didn't respond, but lightly gasped when Chrono hissed and pulled out of her gasp. "Please! Senior! Aion requests of your presence—" She stopped when she had to dive to the ground to miss one of Chrono's bladed arms.

"Aion says…" She dodged another attack. "…He wants to…" She dodged again. "…show you something very important!" She finished hastily, withdrawing with a swift jump back a couple feet.

"_El Lagra! What are you doing here?_" Remington yelled at the girl.

"Remington! I have no business with a traitor such as yourself!" She flipped over on two hands to avoid Chrono's recent attack. "Senior! Please!"

"**_I don't want to hear anything about Aion!_**" Chrono roared, managing to slice a piece of the lady's dress.

"B-but…he says that it's about…a girl…" She muttered, turning around, but stopped when Chrono's crimson gaze fazed directly in front of her.

"…**_What…girl…?_**"

"…Um…he said…her name started with a…Rose…Rob…Something like that…Please, Senior! Aion demands that you come with me!" El Lagra grabbed onto his arm.

"_Wait! El Lagra! …Don't…_" With a sudden gasp, Remington fell to the ground as his original human form. "…not…enough…time…don't…Rosette…must…" He stopped when he lost conscience.

El Lagra only looked down with pity, before disappearing with Chrono in the same blinding flash.

"Kurono!" Aion shouted jollily, flinging his arms out to hug his brother, but only to pause when Chrono slammed him into the wall, pinning him down.

"**_Don't toy with me, Aion. Tell me, where is Rosette?_**" Chrono roared, shaking Aion briefly.

"…Wosette? …Ah ha ha ha!" He laughed. "Wou doon't know…do…wou?" Aion laughed again.

Chrono dropped him. "**_I don't care either…if you won't tell me, I'm leaving…_**" Chrono turned to leave, but Aion flung onto him.

"Doon't leave me agaiwn, bwother!" Aion screamed out. "…Aws beiwng the' oldew bwother of the two of us…it is ownly wite to keep secwets fwom the youngew bwother!" He laughed again. "But…I'll tell…Wosette is alive! She lives, bwother!"

Chrono's dark gaze soared to a stop, resting on Aion's drunken form. "…**_If you…are lying…I will kill you…_**" Chrono turned away from the door. "…**_where is she…?_**"

"…Being…the dwemon you awe! You wouldn't weally cawe about a pitiful human? Would you Kurono?" Aion asked.

Chrono said nothing.

"She's…in a cabin…bellow Eden…" Chrono turned to leave once more, but Aion stopped him again. "But…you can't see hew…" He chuckled.

"**_I can do whatever I want!_**" Chrono screamed out right after Aion's sentence, strangling the demon himself.

"Nah…I doon't mean it like **_that_**! …I placed a wosary on hew! You can't see hew no mattew what you do!" Aion twirled his fingers around in circles, laughing while he did so.

"**_Take me to her…_**" Chrono commanded darkly.

"…Can't wemember whewe it is…" Aion mumbled.

"**_Take me to her._**" Chrono repeated.

"…Do wou always hawe to take the fun out of evewthing?" Aion cursed as he slowly got to his feet, walking towards the doors of Eden.

Chrono followed reluctantly.

Aion stopped briefly to turn into his demon form, after forgetting he didn't have wings, and flew down from Eden, Chrono still following.

Aion surprisingly landed on both feet, stumbling slightly once completely on the ground. Chrono landed also without any faltering. Aion still led the way, opening the door to the cabin. Chrono stopped and glared at the inside of the house, thinking that this might possibly be a trap.

Aion only laughed when he found Sark inside, sitting on a very old looking couch. "_Sark, buddy! You left me!_" Aion chirped, sobering up a little.

Chrono said nothing, only being slightly curious when the demon Sark pushed an imaginary being up.

"_Ello, Rosette! We have a present_!" Aion cheered, hugging onto air, Chrono glared at Aion.

"**_Aion, where is the girl?_**" He growled hastily.

"_She's…oh…right! …Rosette! Stop your fussing!_" Aion cried out, throwing his arms around in circles, finally stopping and holding onto something.

Chrono's gaze widened when he saw Aion pull off a beaded array of flowers off of the neck of the now appearing girl. Her daze was dull and she smelt of alcohol.

"_There, spoiled! Hey, Rosette! Looks like you had some fun too!_" Aion sat down next to Rosette, holding her hand. "_Hey! Chrono's here!_" He waved his hand in front of her eye line.

"She's been like that for the past hour, Sir. I don't know what is wrong with her." Sark complained, sitting on the other side of Rosette.

My eyes opened slowly. In front of me, in blurred features, white, blonde, and purple dots wavered in my eyes. I blinked once and rubbed my eyes, only to gasp with happiness.

Flinging myself off the couch, I clung onto Chrono, hugging him tightly. "You're back…" Tears start to roll down my eyes. "You're really back!" I held onto him tighter and buried my tearstained face into his chest.

Chrono didn't move from his position as I latched onto him. In fact, he wasn't saying anything at all. He only stood and stared at me with the slightest of interest, before he turned away and headed for the exit.

"C-Chrono? …Where are you…"

It seemed as if the Earth and Pandemonium suddenly smacked Aion, for he stood up instantly and let out a volley of curses, before grabbing onto Sark. "_Why didn't you tell me what was happening?_"

Sark whimpered. "I-I thought you knew-

"_You know I don't know shit when I'm drunk!_" Aion cursed and looked for the rosary, finding that it was gone. I stood up fiercely, with the rosary in my hands.

"Looking for this?" I taunted, as I dropped it to the ground and broke it with a slight strain on my foot.

Aion growled. "_You just made…the biggest mistake of your life…_"

"No, Aion, you did, why is Chrono like that?" I pointed out my door, the two demons' eyes following where I was pointing. Chrono was pacing around the lake, every now and then he would mutter to himself, but we couldn't hear what he said.

"Aion…what…" I gasped when a girl with brown hair was staring right at me.

"So this is the girl named Rosette, eh? Scrawny looking…" The lady stated about me, in return, I placed a hard glared at her. She turned away from me and marched over to Sark. "And where have you been, Mr.?"

Sark only started stuttering and twirling his finger around in circles.

"Have you been here the whole time with this puny human, especially since this was our anniversary?" She screamed loudly, causing both Sark and I to cover our ears.

"N-now…listen…El Lagra…She means nothing to me, Baby! It's only you I—" Sark reached forward to hug the woman, but she only twisted away and slapped him square in the face.

"I am tired of your pathetic excuses, Sark!" She screamed again, smacking him once more.

"You're married?" I cocked an eyebrow up. "So why are you calling me Love, then?"

"Love…? **_Love? Julian Brandon Sark! I thought I was your love! Not this immortal weakling! You are going to love counseling with me!_**" El Lagra shrieked, grabbing onto Sark's ear and the both of them disappearing.

I grinned. "Sark got caught!" I turned to face Aion, but he was only frowning and muttering a few silent words.

"…_I can't handle these type of situations! Specially when I have a major hangover!_"

"What situations? We have Chrono back! And that's all that matters!" I chirped happily.

"…_something's not right with Chrono, Rosette. I don't know if he's still that mass murderer or that happy go lucky guy you know…_" Aion groaned again, muttering something about headaches.

"…I think he's back…let me go talk to him…" I walked away from the flustering white haired demon and headed toward the troubled purple haired one. "Chrono…? You okay?"

He ignored me and continued to pace back and fourth, muttering something about girls, priests, and demons.

"Hey! Chrono! Oi!" I waved my hand in front of him, this time, it had an affect.

He stopped his pacing and looked at me, rushing forward to land a hug and held me tight against his warm chest. Blushing a little, I looked up at the handsome demon's face, but he was crying. His tears slid down his face and landed onto mine.

"Hey! It's okay! I forgive—" I stopped when I felt extradinary pain in my lower abdomen.

"**_I'm…so…so…sorry…Rosette…_**" Chrono choked out through his tears.

He let go of me slowly and watched as I landed with a hard **_thud!_** onto the ground. He kept crying, turning around and grabbing at his spiked hair.

I looked down and saw blood on my hands. Tilting my head forward slightly, I saw that right above my pelvis area, I had a deep cut.

Chrono let out a hard sob, not knowing what to do. It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to! It was as if his body…did it on it's own. "**_Someone…Please! Please, help!_**" He screamed out suddenly, diving down next to my body. "_I-I didn't…I didn't mean to…Rosette…don't close your eyes! Please_!"

A thud of footsteps and Aion was also by my side. "_Chrono…what did you…_"

"…He…didn't…do…it…" I rasped out in my pained pace of breath. I won't give up. I still had a full life to lead! I couldn't! But I felt so weak…so helpless all of the sudden, it scared me. Was this what death was like? "…Joshua…" I cried softly.

Chrono paled at that point. "_Do something, Aion! I don't know…what to do_!" He screamed, shaking his brother hard.

"…_I can only think of taking her to Eden and letting Shader do something. I don't know anything else…it might be too—_" Chrono punched Aion hard.

"_Don't say things like that! It's never too late_!" He screamed louder.

"_Chrono! Calm down!_" Aion screamed back, slightly panicked himself.

"Stop…yer…fussing…I'm tired of it…" I mumbled out. "Take…me to…the cabin…" I said more slowly, Chrono nodded, but let Aion take me.

I relaxed in Aion's arms, when I turned around to look for Chrono, he was gone. Once there, he set me down softly onto the couch and left, returning with a bucket of water and a rag.

He let out a grin, but I slapped his hand away fiercely, erasing all thoughts of his that imagined him cleaning me. "I'll do it…scum…" Padding myself slowly, I made sure that I got all the blood off of me, dipping the rag into the cold water.

"_How are you doing, Rosette?_" Aion asked slowly.

"I'm fine…Just…in a little pain…where'd Chrono—"

Aion only shook his head, finally reverting into his human form. "I told you, Rosette. He can't control himself. I tried to—"

"Don't speak about Chrono that way!" I screamed, gasping slightly when my wound tingled with pain.

"He's probably gone to kill…Rosette…he's a murderer…there's no way around it. You'll just have to get used to the fact that you can't live with him anymore—" Aion stopped when he noticed that my hand was grabbing onto his.

"Aion…am I…going to die…?" I asked, my eyes shutting with exhaustion.

"No, Rosette…" He smiled for once, a genuine smiled. "I believe that…" He sighed. "…that in the end…you'll be the one to stop me…and you'll live a happy life…with Chrono."

"Aion…" I blinked. "I think that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me…" Aion stood up, giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah…just don't let it go to your head. I'll stay until your feeling better, but after that, I'm leaving, got it?" I nodded.

"…yeah…then I'll catch up to you and make you quit your insane idea…but…promise me this…Aion…let's settle this…without any violence…" I grinned. "I wouldn't want to kill you…you can be annoying…but I love you as a friend all the same…I don't know how…but…"

Aion sniffed. "Stop! You're going to make me start crying! No violence! Got it…" He left that part hanging as he looked down worriedly at me. "Are you going to be…alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Here…you get some rest…and I'll stitch up your wound…alright?"

"Alright…just no…funny business…" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Yeah…right…no funny business…now what does that mean?" Aion grinned, and I laughed quietly.

"…Aion…you're such a loser…"

"I know…get some sleep."

I nodded before I fell fast asleep, grinning slightly as I dreamt of being a mother…with Chrono as my husband…

"…_How…could I…ever dare to attack her…? How could I even…_" He screamed as he let out his furry on a nearby tree.

_You loved it…admit it…_

Chrono gasped in anger. "_I could never…_"

_Admit it Chrono, you love to cause your sweet Rosette pain. That's why you killed her brother…right?_

"_I…I didn't…_" Chrono looked wildly around for the voice of the speaker, only finding the voice in his mind.

_Chrono? Why do you like causing pain to everyone? Why did you kill…my brother…?_

Chrono let out a choked sob when he heard Rosette's voice ring out into the empty area. "_Rosette! That was on—I didn't…I mean…_" He couldn't find out the reason why, he had killed her brother.

_Chrono, my brother was my life…and you took him away from me…I loved him so much…how could you?_

Chrono didn't respond, he let the words of his loved one engulf him and drowned him in his own pool of emotions.

_Why, Chrono? Now you want to kill me? I can't believe you. Is that all your about? Killing? I hate you…I hate you…_

He let out another sob. Her words hit him hard.

_She hates you Chrono…what are you going to do?_

"_I don't…know what to do anymore…I don't…know…_" He bent his head low, letting his tears flow freely down his face.

He felt warm, very warm. When he looked up to see the reason of his warmth, he saw Rosette hugging him tightly.

_Chrono? I think you do know what to do…you know that you have to do what is right. And I forgive you…always and forever…I will always love and forgive you. But…you need to go to me now…I need you now…more than ever…_

The warmth disappeared, leaving Chrono alone in the clearing of the forest. Rosette? Needs me?

"What the hell happened?" Sark shouted, running past El Lagra and to Rosette's side.

"We had a mishap from Chrono…I think she'll be okay…" Aion responded.

"Aion! We need to take her to the doctor! Not have you tend to her!" Sark was about to grab onto the sleeping girl, but El Lagra smacked him.

"Remember our talk…Honey?" She grimaced at the very word.

"Uh…yeah…" Sark let go of the girl, falling in line with his wife. "B-but…isn't it nice to help the people who are hurt?" He whimpered.

"Yes it is, but we're the bad guys!" El Lagra screamed.

"Oh…yeah…" Sark rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…"

Aion groaned as he felt the blonde haired girl's forehead. "She has a high fever, I think Sark's right. We need to take her to the hospital." He lifted her up off of the uncomfortable couch, only to stop to see Chrono at the entrance.

Chrono stalked up to Aion and examined Rosette carefully, taking her into his arms. "_I'll take her…_" _Please hang on, Rosette...  
_

Aion watched as his brother left with the girl. "…Follow them…" He said hastily to both Sark and El Lagra.

"I can't! I just…" Sark took one look at the furious look on Aion's face, before unhooking his pocket watch and transforming, El Lagra doing the same.

"Don't come back…until there **_both _**dead." Aion's eyes narrowed as Sark and his wife nodded, leaving instantly.

The flight was a long one and the silence between the two of us was killing me. Both mentally and physically, meaning my wound just right above my pelvis. I was about to say something, but Chrono said it first.

"_Do you remember what you first said to me when we first met_?"

I thought hard before answering, "I'm here to help you?"

Chrono smiled, "_That too, but you said something else_"

I shrugged.

"_You said that I was cute._"

"…I did? …Well I still think that…to this very day…" I told him, smiling back.

"_You do? Even after…I…_"

I silenced him with a glare. "You didn't do that. I know you didn't…"

"_Rosette…there are times when I cannot control my actions…that was one of them. I don't know what I will do anymore…_" Chrono informed me, flying down when in sight of a hospital.

I didn't say anything.

Once landed, Chrono was back as his usual form and walked swiftly into the hospital and rang the bell at the counter. "Hello?" No one answered.

"Maybe…there busy…" I suggested, wincing as Aion's makeshift stitches started to fall apart and blood began to reemerge through my already bloody clothes.

Chrono suddenly shuddered as he looked over the counter. I tried to look too, but he pulled me away.

"What's wrong, Chrono?"

"It's…nothing…"

"Common! Something's obviously wrong!" I pushed myself out of his arms and gasped when I looked over the counter. Three dead doctors and a nurse lay in a bloody mess on their chairs. One of the doctors were reaching for the phone, before he was killed.

"…What…happened…" I moved away from the counter and looked at Chrono's ashamed face.

"…Chrono?" I asked, "What happened…after I left with Sark…and Aion…?" Holding tightly onto Chrono's body, I held a direct stare into his crimson eyes.

"I-I can't…remember…"

I held a suspicious stare for a minute, before I responded. "…I believe you…" I dropped my hands to my side, observing my wound. "We better do something about this…"

Moving past the counter, I walked the best I could to see if there was any survivors. Chrono nodded when he saw my plan and headed down a separate pathway.

"This is kind of creepy…" I whispered out to particularly nobody. Every room I passed, there was at least four dead people in them. I shuddered as a mother held possessively onto her child, both were slain in the end.

"Who could have…done something as horrible as this…?"

Chrono's shallow footsteps echoed briefly through out the deselect hospital. Instead of helping Rosette, which was his original intentions, they were now looking for survivors.

He smiled, Rosette…always thinking about others.

All the doors were either swung open or broken, none of them were shut. It looked as if whatever got here killed off all of the humans…

Chrono sighed slightly in pity, but that pity turned to fear when he heard a scream. Turning and running back the way he came from, he stopped abruptly when a blade was thrown right in front of him.

With a growl, Chrono turned to see Sark walk out of a room.

"Why don't I ever have weapons in these types of situations?" I yelled out as I narrowly dodged El Lagra's staff. Her dress was shattered in the back, where two brown, silky wings were narrowed down together to fit through the hallways without damaging them. Her eyes were a deep golden color and her usual brown hair was now a darker shade. And not to mention the deadly, pointed staff she carried with her.

"_Oh, did you forget? Great! All to my advantage!_" El Lagra cried out, swinging her staff again.

With as much force I could without damaging my already wounded body, I ducked down, dodging the staff once more. "**_Aion! That liar_**!" I screamed out as I grabbed onto a rock and threw it at El Lagra.

She laughed in amusement as it flew at her, exploding into millions of pieces by an invisible barrier. "_Odds look extremely bad for you, Rosette Christopher!_" She continued her chase after me.

"D-do you ever run out of energy?" I huffed out, slamming a door shut and hiding behind it. But to my displeasure, her staff sliced through it, forcing me to move or be killed. I chose to move.

"_Nope, not when I'm chasing a human that is!_" She laughed wickedly as she snagged a hold of my old uniform, slicing my leg along with the dress.

"These are expensive to buy!" I cried out in pain, sidestepping into another room to avoid her astral blast.

"_Well, when you die, you won't have to worry about that, will you now?_" She taunted, bursting into the other room.

"I don't plan on dieing, bitch!" I snapped, diving to the ground as she let loose another round of astral blasts.

"_Now, that's not nice!_"

Out of breath, I still continued running, until I heard another explosion. In fear, I ducked, but it was to no use as someone burst through the wall and landed on top of me. I gave a surprised scream when it was Sark with a deep gash on his chest.

"_Julian!_" El Lagra cried out, rushing to his side and helping him up.

"_I'm fine…_" He grumbled out, wiping a trickle of blood away from his head, "_…just taking down Chrono isn't as easy as I had thought…what about you?_"

"_I'm having fun toying with my new friend…_"

He glanced over to me, "_Stop that…kill her now…or she'll come back to kill you…_"

There was another explosion from the room Sark had just been thrown out of. Flames licked at the ceiling, making it impossible to see through them to the other side. But, Sark gasped when Chrono walked through them with narrowed eyes. Sark bolted up through the ceiling instantly, Chrono right on his tail.

So Chrono was fighting Sark…

With surprise, I rasped out for breath as El Lagra swung her staff at me horizontally, ramming me square in the gut and causing me to burst through several rooms before coming to a stop; held up to a wall by El Lagra's staff.

"_Got the wind knocked out of ya'?_" She laughed as she moved her staff away from me as I slid down slowly to the ground. "_It's a shame we have to kill you…I liked playing with you…_"

Breathing heavily, my eyes flickered to my side as a large glass shard laid beside me. My eyes returned back to El Lagra.

"_But, Julian told me to finish you off quickly…so…bye…_" She lifted her staff to the air and aimed it straight down at me, it's point facing me, but sliding onto my left foot, it jabbed into the ground. She let out a surprise scream when it was stuck and I moved quickly behind her, the large piece of glass in my hand, and stabbed her in the back of the neck.

She let out a shutter of air as her body twitched once, before she fell dead to the ground.

Shaking slightly, I held onto the glass piece tighter, it's sharp edges cutting into my sweaty palms. I…I actually killed a person…she was a demon now, but she was human once…

Horrified, I fell down onto my butt and moved away from the once human and cornered myself up against a wall, staring at the open wound still leaking blood out. "I…actually…killed a person…"

After what seemed forever, I shut my eyes and walked out into the burning hallway and began my search for Chrono.

The flames had spread and were now covering my only way out, deciding instantly, I ran up a spiral staircase to the roof of the hospital, spotting Chrono send a finishing slash at Sark.

Letting out a helpless scream, Julian collided into the ground next to where I stood. He opened his eyes weakly and grabbed onto my foot with a gentleness I never knew he possessed. "_Where's…El…Lagra…?_"

My tears came again as I was ashamed to tell the man who was married to her. But, I felt rage built up in my chest as I thought of Arvin. "I did exactly what you did to Arvin…Julian…I killed her…" I informed him, loud and clear, not missing a beat.

Sark let out a pained gasp and clutched his hand tighter around my leg. "_I…never knew…you had it in you…_" He closed his eyes, giving me one last squeeze…before I knew that he had died.

I didn't look up when I heard Chrono's heavy feet landing onto the platform we stood on, I continued to look sadly at Sark's pained, sad face.

"I killed…her…I killed someone that was…once human…"

Chrono nodded and wrapped his hands around my shoulders, "_If you hadn't done that, she would have killed you…_"

Nodding, I hugged Chrono tightly. We would have remained that way, but another explosion reminded Chrono that we needed to get out of here. Holding me carefully, he outstretched his devil's wings and glided gracefully down to the ground.

Getting over the shock, I grinned up at Chrono as he returned it. I seemed to be lost in his crimson eyes, before I noticed a black spot coming closer and closer to Chrono and I. But it disappeared shortly.

Chrono opened his mouth to say something, but he was suddenly flung far off away from me. I cried out his name, but turned to face the attacker, only see Remington's bloody face. "Re-Remington?"

"_Rosette, get away from him._"

"We've been over this before, Remington! He's fine—" He placed a glare on me, his blue eyes narrowing.

"…_That thing…he was…it's been free…He can now unleash it whenever he wishes…he's a danger to us all…_" Remington stated coldly, watching as Chrono moved to his feet.

"That's a lie! Even if it has, Chrono would never do that!" I fingered the blade of glass in my hands.

Remington walked forward, ignoring my words about Chrono and transformed his hand into the usual blade.

"Remington! Please don't!" I ran forward and clung to him, forcing him to stop. "There are other guys you can kill! What about the three ether person's Aion has chosen! Why don't you go after them—" Remington grinned eerily, stopping my sentence.

"_You don't have to worry about them anymore, Rosette…it's only Chrono and Aion now…_" He continued to walk after Chrono.

My eyes moved over to Chrono, the purple haired demon was flexing his arms as he walked forward to meet Remington.

"Please! Remington! Don't do this!" I pleaded some more, knowing that once Remington had set his mind to the task of doing something, he did it to the very end.

"_Go find shelter, Rosette…_" He commanded, pushing me away from him.

"Remington! Please! Please, don't—" I cried out when he swung his arm backward to push me away.

"**_Go away!_**" He roared, his eyes still remaining on Chrono's.

Remington was a good man, don't get me wrong. But sometimes…he did whatever it took to get a job done. I stifled a moan as I got off shattered stones and onto my feet. But my blue irises saw something totally unexpected. Letting out a quick intake of air, I was running past Chrono and Remington, the both of them turning to watch me run.

"_Rosette!_" I heard Chrono's voice, but Remington stopped him and told him that I was seeking shelter. "_She's more important than our fight!_" He screamed out again, chasing after me.

I ran harder as tears leaked down my face. I leapt over stones and ran around dead bodies, until I came to a stairway leading to a park. Increasing my speed, I ignored the pain of my pelvis. "**_Don't leave me!_**" I screamed out suddenly.

Getting to the top of the stairs, I came across a fountain. The water long since stopped functioning and the trees there were burnt from a recent fire. There was nobody here. Slowly falling to my knees, I held my hands on the ground as I continued to plead, "**_Don't leave me! You can't!_**"

With a rush of air, Chrono had finally caught up to me. "_Rosette! What is wrong with you? You know I'd never—_"

Chrono again was sent flying past me, back down the stairs he had to climb up. Remington just got there and was diving to grab onto me, but a shadow kicked him into the fountain, breaking it instantly and continued his involuntary flight.

I smiled sadly as two long legs stood next to me, the blue overcoat he wore waved like a flag behind him as he towered over me and held out a hand to help me up. "_Tell me…how is it that I know you…?_"

* * *

_**A/N: **Great! I think this is just about the best cliffhanger I've ever done! Now I want to keep you up all night long, thinking about who this mysterious person is! That's just how evil I am! AHAHAH! …I'll work on the next chapter soon…and I for once got to seventeen pages…(Punches herself)_


	10. Hiding in Fear

_**A/N: **Hello! I'm back for yet another chapter! Some of you are mad at me for stopping so soon on the last chapter…uh…yeah…so…I apologize. I'm just that way. Causing you guys torture…but I'll be sure to never do that again…maybe…_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Leave me alone!_

_

* * *

_  
Taking his hand, I pushed myself off the ground and stared into his deep blue irises. "What do you mean…by that…?" 

"_How is it…that when I see you…I feel my heart long to be with you…and when I see him…_" The man turned his head towards the now arriving Chrono. "_I feel a sense of foreboding…_" His blonde hair shifted in the wind, holding a long stare with me.

Smiling sadly, I took the man's hands into my own, holding myself tightly against him. "…I thought…you died…I thought…you had left me forever…but you're here!"

The wind stopped briefly as the longhaired blonde's eyes shifted to stare at Chrono before returning back to me. "…_How is it that we know each other…?_"

"…Don't you remember…? I'm your sister…"

He glared coldly at me. "_…Sister…?_"

Before I could respond, Chrono was right beside me and held me away from him. "Chrono? What's wrong?"

"_He can do exactly what he did last time, Rosette…be wary of him…_" Chrono placed on a sour look on his face as he held my hand tightly inside of his own.

"_What do you mean…? I can't understand!_" The older Joshua bit out, holding his head in brief confusion.

The area was silent, except for tapping of hard heeled shoes. We all turned to the stairs, seeing nothing, but hearing. Soon, white hair was seen. Aion walked up the stairs slowly, a grin playing on his face with his hands dug deep in his pockets. "I see you have all met the reincarnated Joshua."

"**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!_**" I screamed and ran furiously at Aion, slamming my fist against his chest. "**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?_**"

Chrono glared at Aion as I continued my tirade on him. Before long I ran out of energy. I slumped down slowly against him as I sobbed gently, "He died…he was supposed to stay dead…what did you…do to him…?"

"Nature took its course, Rosette…this man…is not your brother…" Aion informed me, pushing me off of him and onto the ground. "You see…your brother…when he died, was a demon. And as a demon dies, their soul returns to Pandemonium, reincarnating it as the same person but with no memory of what had happened in it's other life. So technically, this man is not your brother."

Rising from the ground, I stood in a defensive position as I studied Joshua. His features were hard and dark. He stood tall and proud, hints of arrogance seeping off of him. His usual blonde hair had darkened and his common smile was a dark frown. His blue suit waved gracefully at the back of him as his horns and wings stood clear behind him.

"Your brother is dead, Rosette. Meet the new Joshua." Aion grinned. Joshua nodded and leapt to be at Aion's side, prepared at all costs to defend his rescuer. "I found Joshua, in Pandemonium and saved him from her vile clutches. I'm quiet pleased that I did, he's much more loyal then the other Joshua…"

He laughed as my fists tightened. "Joshua risked his life for you! And in the end you sent him to his death!"

Aion stood still, ending his laugh slowly. "Yes…he was good at that…but in the end…he would've turned. He would've tried to destroy me, but I destroyed him before he could do the same to me. So in the end, I get something even better than him."

"…You vile demon…" I muttered. Joshua stared, his eyes not leaving me. It was as if he knew something that I didn't…

"Joshua…" Aion spoke out, causing Joshua to tare his eyes off me. "Show her what happens when someone tries to stop me…and my plans…" Aion smiled insanely as Joshua nodded, raising a foot to move over to me, but instead he disappeared. In moments I was being flung into a tree.

Chrono screamed as Remington finally got out of his position of lying in the empty water fountain. The purple haired demon charged after Joshua, but Aion held him still with his arms. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Aion hissed out, tightening his hold. "Don't interfere!"

Remington glared at Joshua as he moved closer, then flew after him. Out of the corner of his eye, Joshua saw the Priest coming. "REMINGTON!" I screamed out to him, only to see the blonde haired man crash down into the cement and be bathed in a volley of astral blasts.

The blonde demon moved forward to Remington, looking at his watch. "_How nice of you…_" He tore the chain off from his neck and smashed it with his hand. "_…to give this to me…_"

Remington gasped when he turned into human, his wounds still visible on his body. Joshua raised him up by the chin, slitting his throat and watching with slight amusement when the older man fell to his knees and twitched.

I shut my eyes, "**_REMINGTON!_**"

Chrono struggled against Aion's hold, hissing when the white haired demon slammed him down into the ground and held his hand up by his throat, giving a quick squeeze; chains appeared around his neck, tying Chrono down to the ground.

"I wouldn't struggle against those, Chrono…it might be painful…" Aion grinned when Chrono did struggle, getting electrocuted by an unseen force. Chrono screamed out as smoke rose from his body; slowly, he stopped struggling.

"This is even better! Rosette, because of you, all of these people are being granted pain!" Aion laughed out as Joshua turned back to Rosette. "…Finish her off..."

Joshua nodded, moving towards me in a slow walk. Looking around, my hands fumbled around with a branch, tearing it off of the tree I slammed into and holding its point at Joshua. "Don't move, Joshua! I'll do it! I swear I will!"

The man I thought I knew didn't stop, his eyes widened with an insane joy when I stabbed him with it. He didn't look down. Raising his arm up, he leaned against the tree and held his face inches away from mine.

"…_It doesn't hurt…_" His horns glimmered when he lowered his arm and tugged out the branch, throwing to the side. I frowned when I saw I had no other weapon. Without choice, I moved around the tree to avoid Joshua's clawed hands.

I had an idea.

Swinging up with my excellent abilities, I moved higher into the tree watching as Joshua stared up at me with slight confusion.

I climbed even higher, Joshua grinned. He raised his hand up and with an unseen force, he knocked the tree down.

It fell and hit the ground hard, showing no sign of me. Joshua glanced about the branches and searched for my supposed dead body. Leaning in closer to the green leaves of the tree, I flew out suddenly and grasped onto the horns on his head, giving a hard tug, they came off.

Joshua let out a horrifying scream, blood leaking down the side of his face as his screams continued. Disgusted, I rammed my knee into his gut, throwing him down onto the ground.

Aion frowned and Chrono smiled. "Joshua…come here…" He bit out slowly, Joshua stumbled, but came to him nonetheless. Lowering in next to him, he whispered something.

Joshua nodded with a smirk, returning to me with something twitching in his pocket.

I glared wearily at the incoming demon as his head still bled. Stopping in front of me, he stood still, not moving at all. I tried to sidestep around him, but I felt a hard tug and fell onto my knees.

Aion was holding me down.

"Do it now, Joshua."

Joshua moved forward and bent down, slipping a golden-chained pocket watch around my neck. Slowly placing his hands onto my chest, he whispered, "…_I accept Rosette as my contractor…_"

Chrono screamed out in what seemed as horror, when Joshua pulled his hands away from me.

I felt nothing, nothing at first until an agonizing nuisance shook through my body, paralyzing me in its depth of pain. I joined Chrono in his scream.

He began to struggle against his bindings, not caring if he got shocked. Flipping around, he began to claw at it, then burning it with his dangerous touch. It wouldn't go away. "**_ROSETTE!_**" He screamed again, a black aura grew around him.

I fell to the ground as my eyes shut tightly, hoping the pain would disappear. Reopening them, I saw Joshua's same grin as the blood on his head vanished. "_You caused this upon yourself…you should have never done that…_"

Joshua bent down and picked up his horns, settling them against his head, the horn's ends threaded themselves back in, attaching them again to Joshua's cranium. Aion bent down and picked me up off of the cold ground and held his arm around my waist.

"Let's go, Joshua. I think I just might have much more plans for Rosette…" He turned to leave, but Joshua stopped him.

"_But what of the demon…?_"

Aion looked over his shoulder and saw Chrono's revolving dark aura surrounding the area they stood in. "Eliminate him…"

Joshua nodded as his clawed hand turned into the same deadly blade when he threatened my life, moving over to Chrono, he plunged it deep into his chest and held it there.

Chrono was no longer moving.

Aion's hold on me loosened as he suddenly vanished, Joshua disappearing also.

_Wake up…Rosette…you must wake up…_

My transparent hand held before my face turned solid as my blue irises stared at a girl with long blonde hair. "Who are you…?"

_That doesn't matter…you must wake up…_

"I-I can't…I don't want to…" I shook my head. "Chrono's dead…Remington's dead…there's no way I'm going back to nothing…"

_But Chrono needs you…You can still save him…you have to find his soul…it's on it's way to Pandemonium, if you can find it before it enters another demon's body, you may just be able to bring him back…_

"I…don't want to…I like it here…I don't have to worry about anything…" I sat down onto nothing, holding my hands wrapped tightly around my knees.

_Why are you being selfish? Just because you're in pain doesn't mean that Chrono has to be!_

"I feel pain when I'm around him, that's why!" I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly.

_…So you're willing to make him suffer through a life without ever knowing you…?_

"…He'll suffer either way…I make everybody suffer…just because I exists…"

_He'd rather suffer with you, then suffer alone…_

I didn't respond.

_…When you reach Pandemonium, you must stay close to Remington…he will keep you safe. But be warned, if you stray to far away from him, in less than thirty minutes, half your life will already be over…_

The girl faded away as my eyes flung open, reviling to me that I was in a room in Joshua's arms. Pushing away from him, I scowled, still confused at where I was.

"I'm surprised you woke up, welcome to Eden." He told me calmly.

"E-Eden?" I frowned and remembered what happened last time.

"Eden's barriers won't affect you as long as your soul is connected to that of a demon's." Joshua explained, standing up.

"Why am I here…?"

"You're going to help us defeat Pandemonium…"

"H-how? I'm a human! And I'd never—"

Joshua cut me off, "You will…only you can get us to her…you have the power we need to get to her…"

"I-Is Remington still alive?"

He nodded, "He's being kept in the lower chambers of Eden, why do you ask?"

"He's coming with us…" I told him firmly, "…or else I won't help you…" _Either way, I still won't help you, you son of a bitch!_

"Fine…" He mumbled, turning out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called out to him, he paused.

"To go get the bastard." He left the room, slamming the door hard.

After Joshua left, I stared down at the gold pocket watch around my neck. I didn't even try to remove it. If I did, Eden's spell will do whatever it did to me again. Which sucked…

To tell the truth, I felt as if I was older. More mature. And knew more about the risks I would be taking if I went to find Chrono's soul. What had Joshua done to me?

Remington took a quick intake of breath and covered his eyes when the bright light shone through the prison he was being held in. He couldn't make out who the person was who grabbed him and then through him on the ground, but he had a suspicion that it was either Aion or Joshua.

The man held him tightly by his collar, raising him up so that he could whisper in his ear, "You will cooperate or the girl will die…"

Remington nodded and let Joshua pull him out of the prison and down the hall, into Rosette's room, throwing him in and shutting the door almost instantly.

I gave a startled gasp as I stared down at the pitiful figure lying on the ground at my feet. At once, I knew that it was Remington. "Oh, Remington! What did he do to you?" I held him up with my arms, hugging him tightly.

His face was had deep scars running through it, his chest was still bloody where Joshua had blasted him. He looked up with glazed over eyes and gave a sigh of relief. "Good…you're alright…I for sure thought you were dead…"

"Speak for yourself! I thought he killed you!" I helped him up to his feet and sat him to my bed, "Listen, and listen carefully…I have a plan to get Chrono's soul…and I need you to come and help me… Can you still turn into a demon?"

"A demon…no…Joshua destroyed my watch, I can't now…" He frowned, "Did you need it?"

"Yeah…Wait…" I stared down at my own watch. "Perhaps…you could use this…"

Remington nodded, "I suppose that's possible…but how?"

"Hmm…maybe…if you did what Joshua did…" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest, the Minister blushed slightly, but I ignored it. "Okay…now repeat these words…I accept Rosette as my contractor…"

He frowned, "I accept Rosette as my contractor…" Nothing happened at first, but then he slowly felt an edging pain in his head. Gasping, he cried out when his horns on his head and his old wings both appeared.

I also let out a gasp when I felt the pain of being sucked lifeless again.

Remington held onto me as I swayed back and fourth, "_Rosette! How do you stop it?_" He grabbed the watch away from me when I didn't answer and began to fumble with it, with a click, he touched the same button he used when turning into a demon.

He turned back into a human.

I sighed when the pain went away, slowly. "T-that hurt…"

Joshua stood up and observed as his wings and horns appeared, causing Aion to frown, but in a matter of moments it went away.

"What just…happened?"

Joshua ignored Aion and ran down the hallway, bursting into Rosette's room. "What did you do?"

"I-I was just…seeing how this works…" I mumbled out, holding it away from him. Remington straightened up and glared at the blonde man.

"**_Don't do that!_**" He screamed. "**_Don't ever do that without asking Aion or me first!_**"

"Why?" I asked, but he grasped onto my shoulders and shook me hard.

"Don't you see what it's doing to you? It's draining your life! Every time you unleash it!" He slapped me, pulling the clock away from my neck. "You'll sleep until it's time to go…goodnight…"

I grimaced, but began to feel tired almost instantly. The last thing I saw was Remington's worried face…

"What happened Joshua?" Aion asked right after Joshua returned.

"She opened the watch, my Lord…" Joshua bowed down, "I told her what would happen if she did…I took the watch away and made her sleep. It'll be good for her to rest anyways…"

"Right…very wise." Aion nodded, "Let us prepare to leave then…" Aion walked away swiftly, the other Sinner's in the room followed him.

Joshua watched him, a scowl forming on his face.

Remington watched worrily as the sleeping girl did not breath. It made him think that she could possibly be dead…

He turned when the door was thrown open. A man wearing a cowboy hat and some sort of leather blindfold walked in and grabbed Rosette, dragging her out of the room. Next came a big strong man wearing all leather. He turned to face Remington, grabbing him by the neck and carrying him out.

Remington grasped and swung his legs around, hoping to kick the demon to make him drop him, but to no success.

Ahead of him, the man blindfolded stopped and left Rosette on the ground, Remington also.

Landing hard on his knees he saw the full demon form of Aion, grinning menacingly as he opened a portal with his finger. Turning around, he raised a finger and Rosette was floating in the air.

The man wearing the blindfold pushed Remington to his feet, staying behind when Aion walked through first, Rosette floating after him. The man gave Remington a push, then he too entered the portal, a cat demon, the strong man, a pretty woman, and then Joshua.

My eyes opened up slowly as I felt as if I was being freed from an eternal sleep…, which was partly true. I pushed my arm down to push myself up, but there was nothing underneath me. Gasping in shock, I spun around in a circle when I noticed that I was flying…

And my surroundings were no longer a peaceful bedroom…

The sky was forever dark, black buildings were scorched or falling. Everything was wrecked here…and there was no sign of people. For a moment of peering closely inside a building I thought I saw a pare of glowing red eyes. But they were gone as soon as I saw them.

Turning back onto my back, I looked up and to my surprise, white orbs of light floated among an imaginary stream in the air.

"_Those are souls of the dead…that's how I found Joshua…_"

Gasping, I turned to see Aion standing proudly in front of me, his eyebrows bent low and a lowly grin played on his features. "_…My dear Rosette…the moment has come…when we take down Pandemonium…_"

I glared darkly at him, turning when I heard a sigh. Joshua was behind me, holding the arms of Remington up. The priest hung his head low and refused to look up. Joshua grinned when he saw the look of fear on my face.

"He lives…don't worry…"

Nodding, I turned back to face Aion.

"_Now…this is the plan…we will damage Pandemonium's body until she has to find another suitable form with a familiar power to the one she already has. That's you Rosette. Now since you have a contract with Joshua, we will reverse the power of that and drain her life fully, giving her power to me._ _I will then have the ability to rule Earth with enough power to stop anyone who doesn't see my way fit…_" The Sinner's cheered, along with Joshua.

"Nice speech Aion, boring, but nice none the less…what makes you think I'm going to give you my help?" I held a stern glare at the arrogant white haired demon.

"_You will, Rosette…or I'm afraid the damned Priest will die…_" He raised Remington's chin up and held a sharp claw next to his throat.

My eyes widened in panic, until I dropped my face down in shame. "….Alright…I'll help…"

"**_Rosette! Don't do it! It would be best if one life were taken in place of millions of others! Think about it! Don't let them do it!_**" Remington screamed out when Aion backhanded him, his sharp claws catching Remington's face, making four long lines across it.

"_She can make her own decisions!_" Aion snapped out, withdrawing away from him. "_I'll unleash you, Rosette…just make sure you don't wander away…your life span would be drained._"

Aion raised a hand in the air and gave a swift snap, sending me spiraling to the ground. I let out a gasp when I hit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Remington give a slight nod, I returned it quickly.

When Aion turned away and started walking, Remington swung his right foot out, kicking Joshua to the ground. He gave a swift tug and the pocket watch was in our hands again.

He gave it to me as I placed it around my neck, unleashing the seal. Both Remington and Joshua instantly turned to their demon forms. Grabbing my hand, Remington flew away from the Sinner's and Joshua.

Aion frowned when Joshua leapt to take off after them. "_Heal, Joshua…you can't harm Rosette or my plans will fail…_" Instead, Aion took off after them.

"_Hey! How are you holding up?_" Remington asked.

"Fine…I'm fine…" I replied in my dazed voice, "I just feel as if there are hundreds of demons punching me all at once…"

"_How will we know which is Chrono's soul?_" Remington asked in question.

The skies seemed to darken as did my mood, "I'll know when we find it…"

Remington soon had flown far enough so that we were now among the white orbs of light. There were thousands, one among the other, pushing and bumping past the other as if eager to get back into a body.

The blonde haired demon had to dive down when a soul almost hit him, "What do you think will happen if we touch one of those?" I asked.

"_I don't know…but I don't want to find out…_" Remington rumbled in reply, returning back to his original spot.

"R-Remington? What if it's too late?"

"_It's not…trust me…._"

"…I trust you…" Remington nodded and we continued our search.

Among the restless souls, a crimson ball floated sluggishly throughout the others. My eyes spotted it and I screamed in delight, "I think I found him!" I pointed to the crimson orb.

Remington nodded and flew me to it. Carefully, I held my hands out, grasping the crimson sphere. The soul seemed to vibrate in my hands, as if it were angry for some reason.

I ignored the vibrations and held it tightly against my chest. "Alright, let's get out of here!" Remington gave a swift nod and took off towards ground, only to be kicked away by a soaring white flash.

Holding the orb tightly, I screamed when Remington let go of me, plummeting towards the ground. Remington let out a scream and Aion looked panicked, but I felt warm hands wrap around me and set me carefully down onto the ground.

I looked up to see my savior.

"_Hello, Saint…_"

It was another demon. He had short hair that stuck up like a small flame, two long horns pointed up on his forehead and had a small trim of hair on his chin. "_My name is Duffau…_" The demon turned to stare up at Aion, "_And for the time being…we're on the same side…_"

I nodded, checking Chrono's soul. It buzzed angrily in my hands. I only hugged it tighter.

"_Duffau! Get away from the girl!_" Aion bit out, glaring darkly at the demon.

Remington moved away from Aion and joined me at my side. Soon, the rest of the Sinner's came to Aion's side, including Joshua.

Duffau frowned, "_What a pitiful display, Aion. I hope you know that all of the demons in Pandemonium are after you…_" As soon as the words left his mouth, demons jumped out of the buildings, flew down from the skies, and rose from the ground; they were all shouting and screaming angrily at Aion and the rest of his friends.

Startled, I backed away from them and into Remington's open arms. Aion wouldn't stand a chance against all these guys!

Aion grimaced, but stood his ground nonetheless, "_Great! And we're after them! Now let's settle this, once and for all!_"

I noticed the one known as Shader gave a frightened whimper, but quickly hid it with a soft growl. Jennia shifted and Rizel held a stern glare at all of the demons. Vid did nothing and Aion looked as if he was about to kill at all costs.

Duffau let out a cry and all of the demons ran forward, all leaping at the Sinner's. Remington grabbed and pulled me just in time to keep me from being trampled. "_Let's go!_" He tugged at my arm.

I ran forward with him, turning back to see Joshua getting beaten badly. Stopping, I shoved Chrono's soul into Remington's hands. "Go…go and give Chrono his soul…"

"_Rosette you can't—_" Remington was drowned out by the cry of demons. I moved with them, heading towards Aion and Joshua.

Demons pushed and pulled, one hitting me. I fell hard on the dirt, but got up and continued. Joshua moved away, but I kept up with him. "**_JOSHUA!_**" I screamed, getting his attention.

He turned and faced me, a confused look on his face.

"**_LET'S GO! COMMON!_**" I grabbed onto his arm, but he yanked it away, pushing me down when a demon leapt onto Joshua.

The demon had both Joshua and me trapped.

I let out a startled cry when he started punching Joshua, but the blonde haired boy did his best to cover me. With an angered cry, Joshua blasted the demon to oblivion. "_Why won't you go without me…?_"

"I won't leave my brother!" I tugged at his arm again, but he held back, "Joshua! Let's go!"

"_I can't leave without them…their my own kind…and Aion risked saving me…_" He turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of demons.

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I continued my best to follow him, but I lost sight of him completely. Suddenly, a huge angry outburst and Aion stood, thousands of dead demons littered around him as if they were nothing.

Aion looked out of breath as he huffed heavily, his eyes landing on me. Before I knew it, he was behind me and holding me tightly by the neck. "**_DUFFAU! CALL OFF THE DEMONS OR THE SAINT GETS IT!_**"

From nowhere, there was a shout and all the demons froze in their positions. Pushing the demons aside, Duffau emerged, "_You won't do it…Aion…you need her alive and we both know it…_"

"_Want to see if you're correct?_" Aion squeezed tighter on my neck as I rasped out for breath.

Duffau put on a panicked expression, but said nothing.

"_I see…leave now, Duffau and let me finish what I started…_"

Duffau nodded and called to the demons, all of them turning and following him as he walked away.

Aion grinned sheepishly, "_Come and let us do our bidding…_" Aion grabbed my pocket watch and turned it off, I sighed in relief as he dropped me and gestured for me to walk.

Around us, the Sinner's gathered and had joined Aion in his walk, Joshua walking behind us at a farther distance.

This was it…

Ahead of them stood a tall tower, bold and scary, daring them to enter at their own risks. I stopped at the doors. Aion walked besides me and pushed the doors all the way open and walked through, the others and myself following.

As we walked down a dark, long hallway, I began to think, _why should I care if they end humanity? What is there for me on Earth? Nobody cared about me…_

Ms. Garrison backhanded me and sent me falling to the ground.

_Joshua cut my throat, licking the blood off of the opening._

_The drunken man pulled down his pants._

_Remington pushed me away._

_My father left me._

_Mother died._

_Chrono…_

I sobbed as I thought about Chrono…there was hope. With Chrono, I knew that at least somebody cared for me. That somebody would always be there to hold me when I felt sad or when I was scared.

Feeling lightheaded, my feet gently tapped on the stone tiles as we came to a stop. A long, blonde haired lady sat on a stone throne…

I glared at her, "You! You tricked me!"

She said nothing as she stood and walked down a rich, purple carpet and headed towards Aion, stopping inches away from him.

Aion stared angrily down at her, his fists twitching by his side. Then I knew he was going to try to attack her. Just as I predicted, Aion swung a bladed arm at the blonde woman, but with extreme force, he was thrown back into a wall.

Turning away from him, the lady glanced at me, her hand moved up to touch my face…

"**_DON'T LET HER TOUCH YOU!_**" I heard the shout, I turned to see Joshua push me out of the way rolling around till we came to a stop.

Aion looked angrily at him, "_Joshua! …The plans!_" He was back on his feet in no time, flying towards the blonde woman. "**_DIE BITCH!_**" He swung another arm and an astral blast, but both were deflected, sending him back again.

Jennia let out an angry scream and started at the woman, this time, he didn't get close enough to touch her before he was thrown out a window and onto the streets.

Rizel let out a startled scream as the lady touched her, making her catch on fire and burn to the ground instantly.

The tall strong man, Vid, lumbered after the blonde woman, but after he touched her, he fell to the ground in agony as his hand turned black and disappeared. Shader hissed at the blue-eyed woman, but kept her distance.

Aion stood up and glanced at Joshua, "_I can't lose to the likes of you!_" Aion let out a scream and hastily slashed at the woman, slicing her in some places and pausing to resist her strong blasts of wind.

Joshua moved off of me and ran over to help Aion.

Joshua blasted quickly at the woman, before moving to another side of her and trying again. Aion continued his slashing, but before long, he grew tired.

Vid stood up slowly after nursing his black hand and reached for something behind him, I gasped when it was a black sword. "_Aion!_" He threw the blade at Aion.

Aion turned and caught it, letting out a scream and running after her. With a mighty swing, he landed a hit on her; cutting the woman deeply in the chest.

He swung again and again, not giving up on taking her down. But the woman showed no physical signs of giving up or pain. It was as if she was a dull statue. Joshua formed his own blade out of thin air, preparing to join Aion in the fight with blades.

They looked as if they were actually going to beat her. But soon, they were breathing heavily and pausing for long moments.

I looked at the blonde haired woman and saw blue eyes shimmer, her wounds were slowly healing. Aion gave a startled gasp and continued his tirade on her, Joshua stayed behind to gain back his breath.

"**_She's healing! Shit! Joshua, we must hurry and defeat her!_**" Aion screamed out, Joshua nodded and lazily swayed on his feet, running after the woman.

The woman raised both hands at them and blasted them with an astral blast, deeming them both unconsciouses instantly. She turned slowly to me.

I gave a startled gasp when she walked over to me slowly, fazing in and out of places to only end up even closer to me than she was before. Her blue irises glimmered as she held up a hand to touch my face—

Her hand fell to the ground, disconnected with her body as she let out a startled gasp. I felt my heart lower back down into my chest as my breathing returned to normal. I turned around to see Chrono as my savior.

His eyes gleamed red with rage and his lips were formed into an angry snarl. His claws curled reflexively, his purple hair swaying from the recent movement he made.

The lady turned around slowly and a slow smile formed on her lips, "**_Chrono…so…nice to see you again…_**"

My eyebrow lifted when I heard the woman speak for the first time, my gaze returning to Chrono as he said nothing.

"**_Can't you talk…Chrono? We were lovers once…you and I…but when I disappeared, you became insane with anger. Made it a sport of killing with that fool Aion…I heard that this girl set you free…_**" She stated darkly, her eyes narrowing when she looked at me, "**_Are you still upset…at me…?_**"

"No! He's upset because he died!" I yelled out to her, "He doesn't care about you!" A slight tone of jealousy took up in my voice.

The woman ignored me, "**_Chrono, let me know what happened to you…_**" She closed her eyes briefly and nodded, reopening her eyes. "**_So the girl tells the truth…you died in a fit of rage…causing your soul to return to you in the same way…What are you going to do? Kill me?_**"

I glared at the woman, "Stop taunting, Chrono!"

She ignored me again as she walked to the enraged demon, "**_So what will you do…Chrono? Kill me…or…Love me?_**" Chrono's eyes narrowed as a slight hissing sound was unleashed from deep within his throat.

Then something hit me, "**_Chrono! Don't kill her! If you do—_**" I stopped when Chrono viciously began to attack her, his bladed hand cutting her in half in one big sweep.

I gasped out when I saw something white, like dust, rose from the split body. It descended lower to the ground and it seemed as if it was searching…but for what?

Then the white particle flew at me, filling my lungs with the essence of a dead person…from then on…I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay…I said I would never do another bad cliffhanger again…well I lied…yeah…whoops…if you would imagine that…hehe…now if you excuse me, I'm going to search for a really big shield and prepare to be bombarded by all types of weapons from the reviewers…and please no pitchforks…I hate pitchforks…(Screams and runs away in fear)  
_


	11. All That I've Forgotten is Not All Lost

**_A/N: _**_Wow, I'm finally back for the long awaited chapter eleven! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me for this long! It's so nice of you guys! I've been having a hard time of thinking on how I'm going to write this major chapter, although I know very clearly about what will be happening after it. So, with the reliable help of my dreams, I've dreamt up yet another chapter to this! Hope you enjoy it and I hope ya'll review! Also, a person told me that they thought that Magdalene was dead and Chrono was buried beneath her. That is indeed true, but I made it so that Pandemonium was possessing her already dead body. Magdalene is dead. Only, her grave is empty. That's why they used it as a doorway to Chrono's chamber. Make sense?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the wheels on the bus…and they go round and round…_

_

* * *

_  
The blonde former nun stared eerily as her slightly darker shade of blonde hair swirled around her head mysteriously. Her irises were a dull grayish black and had a dark red on her eyelid. Whoever this girl was, she was most definitely not Rosette. 

The white haired demon woke up with a slight stir, his violet eyes opening to see a dark blonde levitating a foot off of the air. Far from her was Chrono, a very pissed off Chrono. Around the well-known Sinner, a deep black aura surrounded him and he was breathing very heavily. Traces of red outlined his skin, as did his eyes glow with the same shade of crimson.

Aion looked around even further, Joshua laid still beside him. "_I can't…believe…it…we did it!_" Aion shook Joshua hard, making the man open his blue eyes. "_Joshua! Now it's time for our plans to be put into action!_"

Joshua groaned and rubbed his eyes, "_The…plan…?_"

"_Yes…now all I need you to do is reclaim your contract with Rosette and give it to me. Go get the watch, Joshua…_" Aion's eyes lit up with delight as Joshua rose slowly to his slightly shaky legs and walked towards the floating woman.

The woman's eyes flickered over to the approaching demon, her position in the air not faltering for a moment. Once he was close enough, he observed her with slight amazement.

"_Are you…Rosette?_" He asked slowly, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. His blonde hair waved smoothly on his head from the woman's aura brushing against him. His ears lowered in a tense formation, prepared for any signal for an oncoming attack.

Joshua's wings lowered slightly when the girl before him grinned ominously at him. Her hair stopped billowing in the clearly visible wind swirling around her as she gracefully landed to the ground. The tips of her feet stretched out as she touched down, holding up a minute longer before relaxing lazily onto her heels.

He looked down to her as she looked up to him. He was indeed taller than the disturbed woman before him. "_Then…you really are Rosette…_"

The supposed Rosette's grin widened.

"_I reclaim my contract with you, Rosette Christo—_"

Before the blonde demon had the chance to finish, he was head butted through a wall by Chrono. The demon glared heavily down at him, his eyes widened to the point of insanity.

"_Crap! Aion!_"

Joshua called out to Aion, but the demon was nowhere to be found…except right behind Chrono. He lashed out with his elbow, but that didn't even move the Sinner.

The crimson-eyed demon glared for a moment longer before turning slowly in the opposite direction to face Aion. The proud leader of the rebellion against Pandemonium frowned deeply and went into a defensive position.

"_Aion! I think he's trying to protect Rosette!_" Joshua screamed out to the white haired demon. His irises flashed a darker shade for a moment as he backed away from Chrono and Aion, the two demons glowering deeply at one another.

"_Chrono…are you trying to protect your former lover? …How can that be…when you are unable to poses the simple manner of emotion?_" Aion asked curiously, but Chrono replied with a slight snarl.

"_Perhaps that's the only memory he has left of her!_" Joshua thought deeply, lowering his head before it snapped back up, "_He died with his mind on the fact that Rosette was in danger! He was now brought to life with that same instinct! Aion! He won't let us proceed with our plans!_"

Aion nodded, absorbing the information. "_Once a bastard, always a bastard, eh?_" He grinned cockily as he turned to face Joshua, "_Proceed with the plans anyways, withdraw the watch and claim that your contract is over, I'll then reclaim the contract with the blade!_" Aion wrapped his hand around a single strand of hair floating freely in his eyes.

With a swift snap, he yanked it off with the slightest of ease. Holding it before his hands, he focused on the point of the hair, before it transformed into the same black blade from earlier.

Joshua nodded and ran swiftly towards the darkened aura of Rosette.

"_Chrono, Chrono, Chrono…I'm going to succeed with my plans…and you can't stop me…_" Aion circled around Chrono, making the purple haired demon's gaze disappear from seeing Rosette.

His short, white hair flew past his face as he entered Chrono's dark aura. With taunting ease, he gently tapped Chrono's leg with his blade.

The demon growled and struck out at Aion, only to have him fly up into the air. "_You'll have to keep up with me, if you want to kill me…_"

Chrono, without hesitation, flew after the white haired demon, leaving Rosette open to Joshua.

Joshua approached cautiously, his hands held out before him. "_They tell me…that we're brother and sister, Rosette…I believe them…I feel the love for you as the boy who possessed this body before me did. I feel the need to protect you, to save you, to help you through this, but I can't…the plans must proceed._"

The lady before him stopped smiling and frowned, as if wondering what he was saying.

_Please…stop this…get out of my head…! Chrono…! Where's…Chrono! …Help me! Joshua! Oh, Joshua! Help_

The voice echoed throughout the lady's mind, making her frown turn into a small sneer. The male before her looked worried. His eyes narrowed as he a muscle twitched slightly in his cheek.

"_I reclaim my contract with you, Rosette Christopher._"

A slight swirl surrounded the former siblings as the spell in bounded tightly onto the girl's soul was lifted. Joshua glanced at her before turning his head away.

"_Aion! Now's the time! Hurry!_" Joshua turned back to face Rosette, but she wasn't there. Instead of her, a well toned out muscled chest with a black overcoat hung in his view.

Joshua growled when Chrono swung a bladed arm out at him, furiously kicking his foot out and hitting the blonde boy when his arm missed. Joshua crashed into a nearby pillar, but was instantly picked up by Chrono and charged into a wall.

The blonde demon coughed out blood as his wings flapped wildly for escape. He was up into the air, just before Chrono could strike again.

Behind the blue-eyed demon, the newly dark Chrono grabbed onto Joshua's wings tightly and ripped them out from their sockets, a dark crimson liquid splashing out in pools. Chrono scrambled to grab onto Joshua once more, managing to pull tightly at one of his horns and yank it off before Joshua hit the ground hard.

Joshua screamed out in an ear-piercing scream as he fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Chrono observed this from the air, his arms folded tightly over his chest as the blue-eyed demon's horn fell beside its owner. The man looked from his crumpled position and laughed, before laying his head down on his arms and laying still.

Chrono's already placed grin widened insanely as his glowing red eyes shimmered. His darker purple hair blew back suddenly, causing him to frown and look over.

There…Aion had plunged his black blade deeply into Rosette's chest, supposedly where her heart should have been and twisted it counterclockwise. The blonde girl cried out as he did so, some of the dark aura around her disappearing.

"**_PANDEMONIUM! THOU PURIFY THEE FROM TIS WRETCHED GIRL'S HEART AND DELIVER THOU TO THE DEEP BOWELS OF HELL TO BE IMPRISONDED THERE FOR ALL ETERNITY! ONLY TO HAVE THEE'S VILE POWERS REMAIN AND FOR THOU TO POSSESS THEM! BE GONE AS THOU MAINTAIN THESE POWERS INTO A MAKE SHIFT CONTRACT!_**"

Aion roared out each word, loud and clear as he withdrew his sword from the woman's flesh. He grinned as her dark aura dispersed from her and surrounded him.

"**_Yes…it feels so nice…to have extraordinary powers…Tell me, Rosette Christopher. How does it feel to hold so much power in such a body that can not hold it?_**" Rosette gasped out harshly when Aion spoke to her, clutching at the wound on her chest.

"**_I need you alive, Rosette…_**" Aion in his fierce new posture bent down before her and easily healed her wounded chest with one raised, clawed hand. "**_For you see, you are the source of my power…and without you…I'm nothing._**"

Rosette looked around in a scared like manner, her normal light blonde hair shifting as her head twisted in fear. "W-wh-wh…"

"**_Who are you? …Your name is Rosette Christopher and you are a loyal servant of mine…_**" Aion smiled softly as he threw his black blade away from him.

"…Ere…" She whimpered out softly, her eyes were wider than they should be as they dilated.

"**_You're in Pandemonium…but soon…this world will be destroyed and a new heaven and Earth shall form…come…let us go…_**" The dark haired demon held a hand out to Rosette as she gladly took it.

Chrono's eyes narrowed as he soared down from his flying position to faze in front of Aion. He looked as if he was going to say something, but the frightened young woman clinging on tightly to the white haired demon distracted his mind.

"**_Chrono…I suggest you leave…I wouldn't want to have you killed, would I?_**" Aion laughed harshly and pushed past Chrono, only to have the enraged demon grip tightly onto his shoulder, his nails digging in tightly.

"…W…oh…r…u…?" Rosette difficultly asked. Her tongue seemed to have not been used to speaking for a long time, considering her slight speech problem. Her eyebrows rose up as she held tightly onto Aion's sleeve, daring not to leave the demon.

Chrono ignored her and pushed in deeper into Aion's flesh.

"**_Let go…Chrono…_**" With a disastrous force, Chrono was flung back and buried deep into a wall. His arms hung out loosely as his head rolled to one side, a slight trail of blood running down his forehead and into one eye.

Rosette screamed out slightly as she shut her eyes and latched on even tighter to Aion. "**_Don't be scared. There is nothing to fear as long as I am here…_**" Aion spoke with a soothing ease and smiled gracefully down to the girl.

She nodded, glancing back to the fallen form of the strange purple demon. Something bugged her deeply about him…something…something that made her want to cry out in agony at the sight of his angered shape.

She threw her head back suddenly when a painful burst of information flooded into her already confused mind…

"Ku…rono…" She whispered slowly. Rosette's arms dropped to her sides abruptly as she turned her body towards the demon implanted into the wall.

Although her words were whispered, it did not go unheard. "**_What did you say?_**" Aion asked sternly, moving his eyes away from Chrono and down to the knowing young woman besides him.

"…Chrono…." Her arms swayed slightly when she lurched forward. The former blonde nun marched almost dizzily away from Aion and towards the purple haired demon. "…Chrono…!"

Chrono's ears raised as his red eyes moved slowly open to gaze at the running woman ahead of him.

"**_CHRONO! CHRONO! CHRONO!_**" Rosette screamed out the words fiercely. That was pretty much the only word she knew how to say clearly.

Rosette ran with longer strides and when close enough to the male demon, she leapt into his arms. Her blue irises wavered as she wrapped her arms firmly around him, incasing him tightly into her hold. She didn't like this demon to be like this…no…this made her remember something more.

"Cu…me baa…ck…Chrono…Com b…ack…" She whispered into his ear, her blue eyes shutting.

…With the surprise of it all, Chrono's tensed arms relaxed as he wrapped his own arms around the woman in front of him…

The red glow disappeared as his eyes turned back to normal, the black aura diminished about him, as he held on tighter to Rosette. "_I thought…you forgot me! …I thought, I was to never resurface again…_"

The blonde girl laid in his arms for a moment longer, until Aion calmly stalked towards them. "**_Bravo, Rosette. Bravo. I can't believe you remembered your lover's name…but do you remember what he did to you?_**"

Rosette withdrew her head from the crook of his neck to stare at the wall as she struggled to remember.

"**_He killed your brother, Rosette…he killed him…He killed him for the first time, and now for the second time…_**" He waved back to the dead form of Joshua.

The blue-eyed girl frowned, as she found no memory of being related to anybody. Her mind surged throughout it's self, scanning to find any possible answer. When she found one, she grinned widely.

"Bull…shit…"

Aion frowned, his cockiness sobered. "**_How can it be that your memory still remains when you could've died from the power possessing you? How can that be? You should still be that same damn blubbering fool you were earlier!_**"

Rosette's eyes darkened as she got off of Chrono, the demon behind her also raising. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Did this really happen to her? Who had possessed her?

"**_You should be at insanity in fact. Not to be talking. Not to be walking. Do you even remember anything at all?_**" His violet eyes flashed. The white haired demon's claws relaxed when he dragged them out to point at Rosette, "**_Or is that all you can remember? Only your hopeless boyfriend…_**"

"_Aion, don't be such an asshole about the fact that she doesn't want you! I bet she can remember more, right Rosette?_" Chrono's crimson gaze traveled down to the woman's body before him.

Rosette looked firmly down at the ground, not making any motion of acknowledging Chrono's question.

Chrono gaped slightly as he shuddered, "_What you did to her, Aion…will cost you your very life…_" Chrono flung himself at Aion, but was soon thrown back into a pillar and against the wall again.

"**_Rosette…come with me…I'll make sure that you stay alive…you'll be better off in my hands then with the cold uncaring ones he offers…_**" Aion outstretched his hand in a smooth fluid moment. His body leaked out gracefulness as his seemingly vibrant, warm eyes pooled her into a swirling vortex of confusion.

"**_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ROSETTE! YOU MUSTN'T LISTEN! HE PLAYS TRICKS ON YOUR_**" Chrono was cut off when he was thrown abruptly into Aion's already outstretched hand.

Chrono's purple hair flew back when he coughed from Aion's painful grasp. His wings shuddered, before lowering and his claws lowered in defeat as his eyes shut tight.

"**_Come Rosette, I'll take care of you…_**" Aion's taunting voice cooed out again, completely oblivious to the faltering demon in his grasp.

"_Rosette…I've been…rude and uncaring of your…feelings…in the past…Joshua…Arvin…everyone you knew and…loved…I tried to keep them away from you…to keep…you…all to myself…Rosette…I…I love you…That's why…I did all those things…all for you…_"

Chrono's voice cracked up when Aion slit his throat and threw him hard to the cold floor. His skull cracked and echoed loudly against the tiled ground.

Her eyes stared wide with horror as his words repeated over and over again in her mind. The woman's shaky, pale hands hovered near her face as she gasped in fear at the demon's seemingly dead form.

_**For you see, you are the source of my power…and without you…I'm nothing.**_

She screamed out and held onto her head tightly, the world spinning around her.

It seemed to rush in all at the same time to me. Like lighting a flame in a dark room. It was somewhat like changing a channel to a TV right now. Flashes of earlier scenes sketched themselves out to me as my hands felt cold as ice.

"…You're right…Aion…without me…you are nothing…" My head was lowered against my chest as I bit on my lower lip slowly.

Aion's eyebrow raised as he wiped his bloody hands off on a white hanker chief. "**_Is that so…?_**"

My fist clenched tightly as I rose my cold, icy gaze to slice through Aion's calm one. "Yes…" And with that, I punched myself hard. Spit flew from my mouth as I felt my cheek fill numb all at once, but I grinned when Aion had the same affect as me.

"**_What the hell was that?_**" Aion cried out when I elbowed myself in the groin and stomped on my other foot. But a black object caught my eye…

"**_Rosette! STOP THIS NONSENSE!_**" The white haired demon spat out, but froze in position when he saw me run farther away and pick up his previously absent sword. "**_Put that down, Rosette…_**"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to not leave toys on lying on the ground? Someone…" I held it tightly into my hands outstretched before me as I aimed it at its destined location, "…might…" I plunged it deeply into my chest as I hacked out blood onto my arms and on the hilt of the blade, "…get…hurt…"

Aion let out a harmed scream when a sudden hole exploded in his chest, his blood hitting us both. Suddenly, I felt my breath leave me as I felt something raise inside of my very center.

Before my now crumpled form, the same speck of white floated above me. But instead of stealing my soul, it took the form of a longhaired lady. "_…You did a good job, Rosette Christopher…a real good job. I knew you could do it…_"

The mysterious woman walked towards the fallen form of Chrono, but I hastily scrambled to my feet and blocked her from him. "You aren't going to poses Chrono now! I won't let you!"

She smiled, "_No…I'm not going to do that…I'm only here to say one last goodbye before I leave…_" Her blonde hair shifted as a true genuine smile shined through to me. I actually felt sad for this woman.

"…B-but no possessing him!" I cried out as I moved away and the woman stepped forward.

"_Right…_"

Her transparent hand hovered over Chrono's face until he finally snapped awake. "_Ma-Magdalene…?_"

She smiled and my mouth just about dropped to the ground, "M-Magdalene? **_Thee _**Holy Maiden? Mary Magdalene?"

She nodded and smiled at my surprise. "_Chrono…I'm so glad that I have this chance to say a real, final goodbye…and it's all thanks to my glorious reincarnation…_" Chrono looked to me, as I looked back at him.

"M-me?" I whispered out hoarsely as she nodded yet again.

"…_Chrono…I loved you in my time, as I know you felt the same way…but now…now it's time for you to love her. Treasure her, for you may never find another like her again…Goodbye my friend…_"

"_G-goodbye…Magdalene…_" Chrono's tone seemed hurt to say goodbye. I almost thought he was going to start crying, but he didn't. He instead stood up and waved with a grin. "_I'm bound to see you again sooner or later, you old hag._"

Magdalene grinned, "_…and then what are you going to do? Threaten my life like last time?_"

"_Something like that, except this time I'll have a gun with me…yeah…a gun sounds nice…_" Chrono chuckled lightly as Magdalene rolled her eyes.

"_And thanks again, Rosette Christopher…I owe my freedom all to you…_" She gave a final wave and floated upward towards the invisible heavens.

I seemed stunned for the moment. "…Don't tell me…that really just happened…" Chrono's grin remained.

"That didn't just happen." He looked down at my chest, "And it looks like that whatever just didn't happen healed your chest also…"

I lowered my gaze and nodded in amazement. But my moment's peace ended abruptly when Aion grabbed onto Chrono's foot, blood leaking around him.

"_Don't…te…ll…me…you…fo…rgot…all…abou…t…me…!_" He hacked out as his hand loosened slightly, but his determined eyes didn't falter.

"_No, Aion…I could never forget you. I've been waiting so bloody long for this moment…_" Chrono drew out a bladed arm and plunged it deep into Aion's chest. "…_That's for even thinking you can take my woman with you…and this…_" He twisted his arm out to the side and kicked him away. "_…is for screwing around with our lives!_"

I shuddered as Aion let out a final scream before he fell silent. "…Chrono…let's go home now…" Chrono grinned and he offered his arm out to me. I grinned also and took it with eagerness.

He raised his other arm and sliced through the air, creating the portal back to Earth. "_Let's go home…_"

Eight months later… 

After out incident in Pandemonium, we went back to Earth and found Remington waiting for us. I had angrily yelled at him for not being there, but he had insisted that he couldn't have come in without being drained from his soul by Pandemonium's time sucking abilities. I ended my contract with the Minister, since his demonic powers ran off my soul. We decided that it was used for the last time when he helped us get to Pandemonium and return Chrono his soul. Since his original clock was broken, Remington remained a human, although I still think he's hiding some very important facts from me.

_He'll probably never tell me though…_

_Chrono and I had gone back to New York, where my old home was destroyed. I had managed to tell him the story of Aion's trap of falsely killing the rosary spell and me. I even included him punching me in the face. I didn't think he took it well after I had managed two punches to him and screamed out, "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?"_

_I thought it was rather…funny…that I had the once almighty Sinner pleading to be forgiven._

_The local Magdalene Order managed to bribe the police into not releasing any facts about my destroyed and bloodied home. So, we bought a new one, in the same exact location as my previous old one. I'm quiet happy with it, but I don't think Chrono likes the fact that I still haven't allowed him to sleep with me yet._

_Feh…as if._

_I've decided to let us go on with slower steps and not rush into things, which pretty much summed up Chrono's thoughts. Although, we both know that sooner or later, we'll get married. But, I can't say that I'm pleased with his latest crazy idea, "Rosette! I want bunches of kids!" _

_Ehehe…Right._

_Things at the Magdalene Order have been the same as usual, but the only change was, Sister Kate returned from her sudden mysterious disappearance. We're guessing that she thought about retiring, but she screamed for hours about her only being thirty. _

_Although…I don't think she's thirty…_

_Now, Chrono and I have been spending day in and day out living with our lives. I've finally decided to not dissert my post as an exorcist and Chrono has fun doing jobs for the newspaper company. And yes, Chrono finally learned how to count money. It took him a good while to get it, and when he finally did, he wouldn't even listen to you if you were to tell him that he didn't know how to. He had insisted that it was so easy, that a moron could get it. I only laughed. Things were beginning to look like old times for us again, but our story doesn't end there…_

_No…far from it._

My legs folded tightly underneath me as I plopped a grape into my mouth and laughed slightly at the talk show host told a funny joke on the radio. My hair shifted over my shoulders and smothered the base of my neck.

I had reluctantly decided to let my once short blonde hair grow out to be slightly longer and decided to keep it at that. And I've also grown taller, but I'm no comparison to Chrono's usual seven-foot tall self. Speaking of which…

Chrono lumbered tiredly out of his door, slamming it hard behind him.

"Hey, sleepy head! Couldn't sleep?" I asked teasingly, eating another grape.

"Shut up…" He mumbled lazily, struggling from yawning. He took a seat beside me and swallowed a grape hole, almost choking in the process. "Besides, who could sleep when one has to bare through your horrid laughing?"

I glared at him harshly, "And how could one bare through your horrid singing in the showers?"

"I do not!"

"Chrono! Don't lie to me! I know you sing! I've heard you!" I laughed slightly.

"And you would know for spying on me!" Chrono laughed when I blushed slightly, "Common, Rosette! We're way past pleasantries…" He mumbled seductively. He leaned forward to blow in my ear.

I giggled slightly, "Sure, but that only means your at hello!" I scooted away from him, eating another grape. "Chrono…I've been thinking lately…"

Chrono stole the grape I was about to eat and ate it himself, "About what?"

"Well…you won't laugh?" I asked hesitantly.

"…Do I ever laugh at you?" I frowned when Chrono exploded into a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry! It's just…oh never mind…" He finished off with a mumble.

I sighed and turned off the radio. "Okay…you know…how a demon is reincarnated into another when one dies?"

Chrono nodded, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Where are you going with this…?"

"…I want to…find Aion…"

* * *

_**A/N: **MWAHAHA! I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT AT THAT, AND START A SEQUEL! THIS, I NOW PROCLAIM, IS THE END OF, "UNTIL DEATH, DO WE PART?" AND THE BEGINNING OF, "WE'RE NO ANGELS!" Yep. You read my irritating sentence correctly, I'm am going to start the sequel in a new story and it's going to be a happy romantic type bull crap thing! But…I'm not going to release it…not until I get my other two stories up and running! So it might take a while! Review, Review, Review!_


End file.
